


The Protectors

by QianLan



Series: Historical AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Blacksmith!Rey, Canon-Typical Violence, Cowboy!Poe, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Sheriff!Finn, Slow Burn, Teacher!Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: To most visitors, D'Qar might look like any other town in the Outer Rim Territories, but those that live there know it has a painful past, and that past is about to come roaring back to life.As it does, Sheriff Finn Solo fights to keep the peace.Cowboy Poe Dameron works hard to rebuild his father's legacy.Blacksmith Rey Solo tries to lie low.Teacher Jessika Pava just wants to do what's right.And Mayor Leia Organa vows to protect her citizens...A group of bandits is threatening to tear the town apart.  Thankfully, there's a group of protectors who refuse to see that happen.COMPLETE





	1. Burn It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first day of [Stormpilot week 2017](http://stormpilotweek2017.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The prompt was Historical AU. And I had a hankering for Finn, Poe, Rey, and Jess in the Old West.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated T mainly for language.

 

 

F.N. licked his lips and tried not to mind the taste.  It was dusty in the stables, and the grit got everywhere.  Even the air tasted old.

 

He blinked against the setting sun and straightened his shoulders.  He might’ve been terrified, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else know it.

 

He stared out the door at Phasma, Hux, and Snoke across the way.  A smile crept to his lips.  _If you didn’t know better, they’d look like a family.  The two kids listening to daddy’s fatherly advice._

 

F.N. grimaced.

 

Mr. Snoke was anything but fatherly, especially considering he was the only father F.N. had ever known.

 

F.N. didn’t remember his parents.  Snoke said they died when he was five, and even as a kid, F.N. knew not to pull at that thread.  Whether they’d died—or been killed—didn’t matter much now, did it?  Besides, there were some things it was better not to know.

 

Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t form an image of them in his mind; he couldn’t remember a voice or even a sensation.  It was as if he’d sprung to life fully formed.

 

 _Perhaps it’s better this way_ , he mused as he lined up in formation, trying hard not to let his hands shake too noticeably, already hating the beads of sweat coating his forehead.  Memories would mean having lost something.  Without them, he could pretend that he was whole.

 

F.N. looked down at his hands, currently betraying him, willing them to stop trembling _.  I can do this_ , he kept repeating to himself.  _I’ve trained all my life for this._  

 

Mr. Snoke didn’t take kindly to those who couldn’t hold up under pressure, and tonight’s raid was a test.  F.N. knew that.  _Hell, everything in my life is a blasted test_ , he thought as he finally got his hands under control.

 

It was a simple mission on the outskirts of Yavin.  They were supposed to lay waste to the ranch, steal the cattle, and kill anyone who got in their way.

 

F.N. wiped his forehead and reached down to his holster, stroking the grip of his gun.  He’d been well trained, had better aim than the others.  But he’d never fired at a real person before.  That, he knew, was why his heart was pounding.

 

He grimaced as he looked over at Slip and Nines.  Nines was damn near grinning.  He was bouncing on his toes waiting for the signal to mount and ride.  At least Slip looked a little more hesitant.  He caught F.N.’s eye.  “Ready?”

 

F.N. gave a grim nod.

 

“Oh come on, you two act like we’re going to a damn funeral.  Try to look a bit more excited about this,” Nines hissed.  “It’s our first mission!”

 

“Yeah,” said Slip, more trying to convince himself than anything.  It seemed to work.  “Yeah,” Slip added, more enthusiastically.  “We can do this!”

 

Nines hit Slip on the back.  “That’s the spirit.”

 

Miss Phasma walked into the stables, grimacing.  _But_ , F.N. reflected, _she never looks happy_. 

 

“Okay, boys, we’re ready.”  She sized them up and looked thoroughly unimpressed.  “Don’t let me down tonight.  The Order is counting on you.”  She mounted her horse and rode out.

 

Slip, Nines, and F.N. quickly followed.

 

As they rode across the barren landscape, F.N. tried to get his heart to stop beating so fast.  He looked over to see Slip, now smiling his stupid smile.  _If Slip can do this, I can do this_ , he thought.  He tried not to focus on the nagging feeling that what they were doing was wrong.  As Mr. Hux liked to remind them, there was no right or wrong in this business.  _Only profit for Mr. Snoke._

 

F.N. pushed down the rest of his concerns.  _I have a job to do, and I’m going to do it_.  He took a breath and steeled himself.

 

They came to a stop on a hill overlooking the Dameron ranch.  F.N. spotted a group of riders on the next hill and startled.  “Is that…”

 

Phasma nodded.  “You didn’t think we were going to entrust this job to three brand new troopers, did you?  The Knights are here to make sure things run smoothly.”  She looked over to the other hill.  One of the riders raised his hand.  “On my mark,” she said.

 

F.N. pulled his bandana up over his mouth and nose.

 

The man’s hand came down and Phasma whispered, “Go.”

 

The rode down into the valley below.

 

F.N. was a good trooper, probably the best.  He could outthink both Slip and Nines.  He was focused and good enough on a horse.   Plus, he was masterful with a gun.  But in this moment, riding down to destroy someone’s life, he realized that being a good trooper didn’t amount to much. 

 

He’d rather be a good man.

 

They hadn’t even made it to the fence surrounding the main house when they began taking fire.  _Dameron knew we’d be coming_ , F.N. thought to himself.   _Good._

 

They split up: Slip and Nines following Phasma while F.N. headed to the back of the main house.  As soon as he was well enough away from them, F.N. ditched his horse and found cover behind a rock.  Dust was flying up.  People were yelling.  His heart was beating so fast.  _What’s the plan, F.N.?  What’s the plan?_

 

He knew, as sure as he knew who he was and that he had a heart thumping in his chest, that he wasn’t going to kill for Snoke.  “Have to come up with a plan,” he said to himself.  A woman was screaming.  F.N. closed his eyes and prayed that she was okay.

 

F.N. peered out from his rock.  He could just see the front of the house, and that was where the action seemed to be centered.  Dameron’s men and women were running between the main buildings, trying to get an advantage on the Knights.  F.N. felt sorry for them.  These were cowhands and ranchers.  They weren’t hired guns. 

 

A commotion towards one end of the house caught his attention, and that’s when he saw Slip.  “Get down,” he yelled out, just in time to watch Slip’s body jerk.  Finn knew that movement.  Hux had shot enough men in front of him for it not to be a shock and yet—this was Slip.  Finn didn’t even realize he was moving until he was down in the dirt, picking up Slip’s body and turning him over.  Slip was rasping out breath, blood dripping from his mouth.  He reached up, his hand covered in a mix of blood and dirt—he grabbed at F.N.’s bandana, pulling it down and streaking it with blood.  He coughed, choked, and that was it.

 

F.N. heard a scream and slowly realized it was his own.  He turned to see the Knights setting fire to the main house.  People were running out.  Nines and Phasma were shooting at them.

 

He dropped Slip’s body and began backing away.  _I can’t do this_.  He stumbled and tripped and began crawling backward until he found an overturned cart.  He hid behind it, trying to get his mind to think one clear thought.  _Need to leave.  Need to run.  Going to die._

F.N. dry heaved.

_Why can’t they stop screaming?_

_Where will I go?  What will I do?  I’m going to die out here._

_I can’t do this.  I can’t kill people like this.  They’re going to catch me and kill me too._

_I can’t do this._

 

Through the jumble of thoughts, F.N. realized that the roar of noise from the gun fight had quietened.  He peaked over the cart and saw an older man, grey streaking his hair, standing defiantly in front of the head of the Knights, Kylo Ren—the infamous bandit who always wore a black mask, day and night.  F.N. hadn’t ever seen his face.  He doubted that Hux or Phasma had either.

 

F.N. leaned forward trying to hear.

 

“Where’s the gold, Dameron?”

 

“I don’t know who you are, mister, but there’s no gold here.  This is a cattle ranch,” he said, gesturing around.  “At least it was until you sons of bitches came in and—” Kylo punched him in the stomach.  F.N. moved forward, wanting to help the man.  The man caught his breath, spit, and looked up at Kylo Ren.  “I’m not telling you anything.”

 

Ren seemed to consider the statement for just a moment.  “No, you aren’t, are you?”  He lifted his gun and fired, killing the man instantly.  F.N. jerked backwards. 

 

A scream rose from the other side of the ranch.  “NOOOOOOOOO!”  Someone started shooting at Kylo Ren.  Several of the Knights ran towards the shooter and soon enough, they were dragging him forward.  From what F.N. could tell, this man was in his early twenties and after getting a good look at him, there was no denying the relation: F.N. guessed that this man had just watched his father die. 

 

The Knights pushed the man down in front of Ren.  “Maybe you’ll be more accommodating.”

 

“Go to hell,” the young man spat out, looking up at the bandit defiantly.

 

Ren laughed.  “I probably will.”  He crouched down so they were eye to eye.  He studied the man in front of him.  “He told you where it is, didn’t he?”

 

“You know, it’s really hard to understand you with all that…”  The man gestured at Ren’s mask.  “Maybe if you take it off, face me like a man…”

 

Ren’s voice rose, “Where’s the gold?”

 

“I’m not tellin’ you anything.”

 

Ren stood back up.  “You will.  In time.”  He turned to Phasma.  “We’ll take him back with us.  Let Hux take a stab at getting the information.”

 

F.N.’s blood ran cold.  Hux was a sick son-of-a-bitch who had a penchant for torture.  _If he gets his hands on this guy…_   For some reason, F.N. found himself jogging up towards the group.  “Everything looks secure out back,” he lied.

 

“You missed all the fun,” Nines said.

 

Phasma demanded, “Where’s Slip?”

 

“Didn’t make it,” F.N. said, hoping that his face didn’t betray his sadness at that or his horror at what was happening in front of him.

 

The Knights had just finished tying the man’s hands and were hauling him up. 

 

Phasma turned to Ren.  “Now what?”

 

“Burn it all.  To the ground.  And make sure there are no survivors.”

 

The prisoner yelled, “No!”

 

Phasma grabbed him and shoved him at F.N. and Nines.  Nines cuffed the man on the head.  “Shut up!”

 

Phasma said, “Take him back to the hideout.  Tell Hux we need some information from him.  Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” They both snapped to attention.

 

F.N. could hear the laughter of the Knights as they lit their torches and approached the outer buildings.  He secretly hoped that there were others, waiting, to shoot at them, to get a few more hits in before the Dameron ranch was gone forever.

 

As they approached the stables, F.N. said, “Gonna have to get him a horse, unless you want him slung across your saddle.”

 

“Screw that,” Nines said, jerking their prisoner along with him.

 

“I’m guessing that this one…” F.N. gestured to a horse and when Nines went to look at it, he landed a solid punch to Nines’ face.  As Nines crumpled over, F.N. brought both hands together and hit down into Nines’ neck.  Nines hit the ground hard.  F.N. kicked him in the stomach and then rolled him over, just to make sure he was out.

 

He looked over at the prisoner, who was gaping at him, frozen—like he couldn’t make sense of the scene in front of him.  F.N. approached him slowly, hands raised in front of him; he didn’t want to spook the man.  “This is a rescue.  I’m breaking you out, understand?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m trying to help you escape, okay?”

 

“Why?”

 

F.N. shook his head.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.  Why don’t we just say I have my reasons.”

 

“Try me.”

 

F.N. looked him dead in the eye.  “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

For a moment, the man just held his stare.  Then, he smiled.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I don’t believe you.”  He held out his hands. 

 

“Told you,” F.N. said as he jerked the knife out of his boot and began cutting the ropes off.

 

“You got a name, kid,” the man asked.

 

F.N. shot him a look at the _kid_.

 

The man shook his head.  “You’re what?  Sixteen, seventeen?”

 

“Fifteen,” F.N. mumbled.

 

“Good lord,” the man said.  “What in the hell do these bastards think they’re doing sending kids out to—”

 

“I can handle myself,” F.N. said defiantly as the ropes fell away.

 

“Yeah, right,” the man said.  He shook his head again and sighed.  “So, you were tellin’ me your name.”

 

F.N. shrugged.  “Everyone calls me F.N.  No one ever bothered to tell me what it stands for.”

 

“F.N., huh?” the man said, reaching down for Nines’ gun.  “That’s what you want me to call you?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“F.N.…F.N.… Fernando, Frank…Finn?”

 

 _Finn?_ F.N. shrugged. “Finn,” he said, trying it on.  “You can call me Finn.  And you?”

 

“Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

Finn winced at his last name.  “Sorry about your—”

 

“Yeah, maybe we don’t talk about that,” Poe said.  He walked over to a pair of horses.  “I’m gonna take Bee here.  You should take Clementine.” 

 

Finn nodded and began saddling the horse.  “We’d better hurry.  They’ll come out this way soon.”

 

As they mounted their horses, he turned to Poe, “Any way out of the stables where they won’t see us?”

 

“Afraid not,” Poe said.  “So we better be fast.  You any good on a horse?”

 

“Good with a gun.  Adequate in the saddle.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Well, just do your best to keep up.”  He kicked his spurs into his horse with a yell and they burst out of the stables.

 

It took the Knights a few seconds to realize what was happening.  They began shouting and shooting.  Poe turned and started shooting back.  Finn came up next to him.  “Are you crazy?  We need to get outta here!”

 

“Just thought I’d give them back a little,” Poe yelled, a maniacal look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe survive now, get revenge later,” Finn reached for Poe’s arm.  “Please,” he said, ducking as a shot whizzed by way too close for his comfort.

 

F.N. met Poe’s eyes and watched as the other man’s resolve to stay and fight melted away.  Poe nodded and the two took off into the night.

 

 


	2. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later, on the surface everything looks fine.

 

 

**Eight years later:**

He couldn’t decide if sunrise or sunset was the worst.  Either way, the half-light breaking over the valley always took him back to that night.  Listening to the other cowboys and ranch hands, all the people he’d grown up with, screaming.  Watching his father…

 

Poe threw back the cup of coffee and gulped it.  It had already gone cold.  He grimaced and looked at the empty cup.  “Time to start another day,” he said to himself, wishing that there was even a hint of enthusiasm to his voice.  Deep down, he knew his father would be proud.  It had taken him a long time and he’d had to work a lot of rough jobs, but he’d re-built the ranch.  It was even turning a small profit.

 

Poe shook his head.  “I’m just getting maudlin in my old age.”

 

“I’ll say,” said a voice from behind him.

 

Poe dropped his cup and spun, his gun drawn.

 

Iolo Arana froze, hands raised.  “Sorry, boss.  Thought you heard me.”

 

“Damn,” Poe said, lowering the gun and holstering it.  “Sorry, Iolo.  Startled me.”  He shook his head.  “What’s up?”

 

“Karé wanted me to ask if you’re going into town this morning.  Wants to ride along.”

 

Poe nodded, stooping over to pick up his cup.  “Yeah, just as soon as it’s light, I’ll hitch up the wagon.”

 

Iolo nodded.  “Could you stop by and ask Rey when she thinks she’ll have the wagon springs finished?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “Anything else?”

 

Iolo shook his head.  “Snap and I are gonna get started over on the east end of the property today.”

 

Poe nodded, still lost in thoughts of the past.

 

“Boss?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“Naw, Iolo.  Just need to shake myself out of this.”  He started back towards the house, lightly slapping Iolo’s shoulder.  “I’ll be better by the time I get back this afternoon.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“I’m just askin’,” Finn said, his voice pleading.

 

“And I’m just sayin’ no,” Rey huffed, her energy focused on her anvil and an uncooperative horseshoe. 

 

She was four years younger than him and at least three inches shorter, but Finn had never been able to intimidate her.  Even that first night, when Han and Chuy had first taken him in, she’d simply looked him up and down and shrugged.  By the end of that first week, it was clear that if anyone had anyone else intimidated, it was Rey intimidating Finn. 

 

Still, after eight years, Finn knew a few tricks.  “Rey,” Finn said, making his eyes as wide as possible.  “Rey?  Pleeeeeeease?”

 

She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“For me,” he asked.

 

She tilted her head to the side and scowled.  “I don’t do town things.”

 

“You’re the fragging blacksmith!”

 

“Language!”

 

“No!  Chuy’s not here anymore, and besides I’m the sheriff now, so I’ll say what I damn well please!”

 

Rey shook her head.

 

“Please Rey.”

 

She put down her tools and stared at him.  “Finn, look at me,” she said.  “I’m covered in who knows what.  I’m sweaty.  I haven’t done my hair.  I’m sure I will scandalize the poor girl.  Find someone else.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Hello,” came a voice from the other end of Rey’s shop. 

 

Rey smiled a wicked smile.  “Back here!”  She turned to Finn.  “Take Poe,” she whispered.

 

Finn stepped forward, “Rey don’t you dar—”

 

“Poe,” Rey cooed.  “Finn here was just telling me that he needs someone to go with him to meet the noon train.  New school teacher is arriving.”

 

Poe smiled, “And?”

 

Finn wanted to wring Rey’s neck, but instead he turned to Poe.  “The Mayor was hoping that a few people from the town could be there to welcome her, maybe show her around a bit.  And she figured it might be better if it wasn’t just me.”  Finn gestured to the guns hanging on his hips.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.  “Because you’re so intimidating?”

 

Rey tried to hide her giggle.

 

Finn sighed.  “You’re both awful, you know that?”

 

Poe laughed.  “You want me to meet you at the station?”

 

“Please,” Finn said.  “And thank you.  At least _you_ know what it means to be a good friend.”  Finn put on his hat and tipped it to Poe as he walked to the back door.

 

“Love you, Finn,” Rey called after him.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Fat lot of good it does me,” Finn muttered as he walked out.

 

As soon as Finn was gone, Poe turned to Rey.  “You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to get out and be friendly.”

 

Rey shook her head.  “Not today.  I’ve got to finish this up for Clayton Reeves and then I’ve got…”  She closed her eyes and groaned.  “The springs for the wagon!”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Yeah, Iolo wanted to know when they’d be ready.”

 

“Tell him I’ll have them by the day after tomorrow at the latest.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Thanks, Rey.”  He started to walk away when she cleared her throat.  He turned and waited.

 

She smiled.  “He still doesn’t have an escort to the social on Friday.”

 

“Who?  Clayton Reeves?  Isn’t he like 70 years old?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “Finn.”

 

Poe blushed six different shades of red.  “I…I…why would I care if he has an escort to the…” he stuttered.  “Socials are stupid anyway.”

 

Rey smiled.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah, right,” Rey said.  She shook her head.  “It’s been eight years already, Poe.”

 

Poe kicked at the dirt near his feet.  “Rey, I just think—”

 

“No,” she said, holding up her hand.  “I’m through with your excuses.  If you two don’t want to be happy, don’t be happy.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Poe muttered.

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“It means that since Han and Chuy left, you’ve used every excuse known to man…or woman-kind to stay hidden back here in your shop.  It’s been three years, Rey.  They aren’t coming back.”

 

Rey frowned.  She said, “And beating yourself up over the attack isn’t going to bring your dad back, either.”

 

Poe tensed but then forced himself to calm down.  “Fair enough,” he said. 

 

_Maybe she’s right._

 

“How about this,” Poe said, “I promise to ask Finn to the social if you promise to come with us to meet the train today.”

 

“Poooooooe,” Rey whined.

 

“Reeeeeeeey,” Poe mocked.

 

“Fine,” she said.  “I’ll see you there at noon.  But I’m not going to be friendly.”

 

Poe chuckled as he turned towards the front door.  “I didn’t ask for any miracles, sweetheart.”  He felt a nail sail past his head, but he just kept on walking.  “See you at noon!”

 

Poe had barely made it out of Rey’s shop before he ran into the Mayor.  “Mayor Organa,” he said, tipping his hat.  “Good morning!”

 

The small woman smiled up at him.  “Poe Dameron, just the man I wanted to see!”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow and offered her his arm.

 

The two of them fell into a stroll along the wooden sidewalk.  “How are things at the ranch,” she asked.

 

“They’re going well.  I might actually need to hire a few new hands before long.”

 

She smiled and squeezed his arm.  “Good.”  _Thank goodness_.

 

Leia had very vivid memories of the aftermath of Kes Dameron’s death.  Poe had been ready to ride out and seek his vengeance that first night, and there were plenty of townspeople ready to join him, but that would have just led to a bunch of innocent people getting killed.  Instead, she had insisted that they let the law handle it.

 

It had taken four men to hold Poe back while Luke, Han, and Chuy rode out with Luke’s deputies, but Luke’s men were able to put enough pressure on the First Order that they packed up and left the state. 

 

It helped having a lawman in the family, even if he drove her batty most of the time.

 

Of course, Poe had been mad and self-destructive, and it had taken a lot of coaxing for her to convince him to move in with her at the Skywalker Ranch, but he had, and over time, he’d calmed down, and they’d come up with a plan for him to rebuild the Dameron place. 

 

It had helped that there was a new friend to look after.

 

Or maybe it was the other way around—because in those early days about the only person Poe would listen to was Finn.  Poe would be screaming for justice, ready to grab his guns and ride off into the night, and all Finn would have to do would be to put a hand on Poe’s shoulder or whisper something into his ear and Poe would calm right down.

 

 _Thank goodness for Finn_ , she found herself thinking time and time again.

 

 _Finn._   Even now, her heart clenched a bit as she thought about that first night when Finn had sat at one of the tables in the saloon and calmly told her, Luke, Han, Chuy, and Poe his life story.  Being raised by Mr. Snoke, training to join the First Order as Snoke’s hired muscle. 

 

Leia remembered her heart breaking at how unaffected the boy seemed, but there was also something there—a kindness that was rare, especially in someone who’d come from such a rough background.  She’d quickly decided he’d be a good fit for Han.

 

Han had a soft spot for strays.  He liked to pretend he didn’t care, but all manner of dog and cat lived out by his old hacienda.  Heck, he’d somehow managed to pick up Chuy as a kid down in Mexico, not to mention how he’d found her and Luke back east.  Han just had a knack for collecting people. That’s how a seven-year-old Rey had ended up in his spare bedroom years ago, and then, that’s how Finn ended up in his barn.

 

It had all been going well—Finn and Rey with Han and Chuy; Poe living with her and working every odd job in town saving money; Luke and his deputies keeping the region safe.

 

And then it all fell apart.

 

She and Han had figured out early in their relationship that separate residences were a must.  It was what kept them sane, but then one night three years ago while he’d been visiting, they had the fight they’d been having for nearly twelve years.  Only this time, the words seemed just a bit more vicious than usual and the insults landed just a bit deeper under the skin.  When Han slammed the door saying he wasn’t ever coming back… 

 

Well, this time he didn’t.

 

He packed up, told Finn to keep an eye on Rey, and he and Chuy left town the next morning.

 

A year later, Luke received a telegram from an old friend in Missouri asking for help.  Most of his deputies had retired at that point, so Luke passed his badge on to Finn.  He left town without telling anyone when he’d be back.

 

A few months later, Poe started re-building the main house at the Dameron place, and for the first time in her memory, Leia Organa felt truly alone…

 

“Leia?”

 

“Hmmmmmmm?”

 

“Leia,” Poe said a bit more firmly.  “Where are you?”

 

Leia closed her eyes, willing the past to go away.  She opened them and refocused on Poe.  “Just thinking about how far you’ve come.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Still have a ways to go.”

 

“You’ll get there.”

 

Poe helped her down some steps and into the street.  “Is that why you wanted to talk?  Wanted to reminisce about the good ‘ol days?”

 

She shook her head.  “No.”  She looked around.  There weren’t a lot of people around right now, but it was always good to check.  “I’ve been hearing some rumors from out near Jakku.”

 

Poe tensed.  Jakku had been the headquarters of the Order. 

 

Leia squeezed his arm.  “Nothing definite,” she said.  “Just some cattle going missing.  A few robberies.”

 

Poe nodded.  “You tell Finn about this yet?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it was one thing when Luke was here and he had all his deputies, not to mention Han and Chuy.  Finn only has Bastion.  I don’t like those odds.”

 

“He doesn’t just have Bastion,” Poe said.

 

Leia smiled.  “No, I guess not.”  She patted Poe’s arm as she looked towards the sheriff’s office.  Finn was sitting in a rocking chair outside.  He tipped his hat.  Leia nodded.  Poe smiled.  “But,” Leia said in a low voice, “I also know that Finn is bound by the law in ways that someone like you or me might not be.”

 

“Leia, just what exactly are you saying?”

 

The older woman smiled.  “Not anything yet, Poe.  I just want to know, if these rumors pan out…”

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Poe said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the Spanish nickname Chuy for Chewie. Seemed a good fit here.
> 
>  
> 
> So, what do you think? Want to know more? 
> 
> I'm testing the waters with this one. I know where it's going, but I figured I'd only take it further if you guys seemed interested.


	3. Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe keeps thinking about what happened eight years ago.
> 
> The new schoolteacher arrives in town.
> 
> Finn has a talk with Lor San Tekka.

 

Poe leaned against the station wall, staring off into the distance.  He strained, listening for the train whistle, but there was nothing yet.  He sighed.  There was a breeze along the platform, but it just seemed to be pushing around the hot air rather than doing anything about it.  Poe chewed on his lip and considered what the Mayor had told him.

 

_If the Order is back…_

 

His hands clenched and he was suddenly back there, in the saloon, eight years ago…

 

…They rode up and Poe was off his horse before it had even stopped moving.  He jumped up the steps and pushed through the doors, screaming for help.

 

As Finn rushed in behind him, the whole place went deathly silent.  Leia stepped forward and asked, “Poe, what is it?”

 

In that moment, he wanted to say it but nothing came out.  _My father is…_   His eyes filled with tears.  He turned and shot a desperate look at Finn.  He then clenched his hands into tight fists as he started shaking.  _My father is…_

 

Finn put a hand on Poe’s shoulder and stepped forward.  He was breathless, but he managed, “The Order.  They attacked the Dameron ranch.  Mr. Dameron is dead.”

 

The saloon filled with noise as people started to panic.

 

Poe felt his knees buckle.  Finn grabbed his arm, locking eyes with the small woman clearly in charge.

 

Leia’s voice rose above the fray.  “Chuy, go get Luke and his deputies.  Han,” she said, “go to the telegraph office.  Wire the Marshall’s office up in Coruscant and tell them what’s going on.  Everyone else, it might be a good idea if you just stayed where you are until we get a better sense of things.  Maz, get these boys something to drink.”

 

Leia motioned for Finn to bring Poe to her table.  Finn led Poe over and pushed him into a chair.

 

As Maz put down two glasses of whiskey, Luke came running in. Chuy was fast behind him.

 

Leia turned to Finn.  “Why don’t you tell us what’s happened?”

 

Finn bit his cheek and turned to Poe, who closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“The First Order attacked the Dameron Ranch tonight.  They…they were killing everyone.”  Finn shook his head, trying not to remember the sounds of screaming.

 

“How many,” Luke asked.

 

“Miss Phasma, two…no, three troopers, and the Knights of Ren.  There’d be about seven of them.  Plus, Kylo Ren.”

 

“And you know this because,” Han asked, walking up to the table.

 

“Because I’m…I _was_ one of the troopers.”  Finn saw hands go to holsters.

 

“But he isn’t one now,” Poe said.  “He saved my life.”  He opened his eyes and looked around the table, challenging anyone to go against Finn.  The others relaxed.

 

“We got away and rode here,” Finn said.  “They were burning the place as we left.”

 

“Kriff,” Leia whispered.  “Do you think anyone…”

 

“I think everyone’s dead,” Poe said flatly.  And then the anger took over again, “And we should already be riding back out there.”  He rose.  “We need to go back there.  Now!”

 

Luke put a hand on Poe’s shoulder, pushing him back into his chair.  “My deputies are saddling their horses as we speak.”  He shared a glance with Leia and then said, “But I want you to stay here.”

 

“What,” Poe demanded.  He looked around the room.  “No, I’m not going to sit here while those bastards are still free.”

 

“Poe—,” Leia started.

 

“No, ma’am.  With all due respect, it’s my father they killed and my ranch they burned and I will be going out there.”

 

“No you won’t,” Luke said, still as calm as ever.

 

“Luke, if you think I won’t fight you…”

 

Han nodded to three burly men at the back of the saloon.  As they stepped forward, Luke said, “Han, I want you and Chuy to ride with us.”  He turned to Finn, “Where should we look after we check out the Dameron Ranch?”

 

“The Order has a place just outside of Jakku.  To the southeast, near the Goazoan Badlands.”

 

Luke nodded.  He started for the door.  Poe lunged forward, only to be caught by the three big men and Finn.  “Luke,” he screamed.  “Luke, you can’t leave me here!”  He fought against them, but they held firm.  “It’s my right to go out there.”

 

“Leia, will you talk to the kid,” Han called back as they left the saloon.

 

Poe yelled and struggled for another minute before the men got him back into his chair.  Leia crouched down beside him.  “Poe,” she said.  “Let Luke do his job.  There’s nothing you can do.”

 

Poe’s voice was rough.  “I can ride out there with them.  Help them round up these bastards.” 

 

“And most likely get yourself killed,” Leia said.

 

Poe stared at her with such hatred that she suddenly thought of Ben.  She stood and put a hand on Poe’s arm and forced herself to remain calm.  “You can hate me if you want, Poe.  But I’m not about to let you go out there like this.  Kes would kill me if I let you do that, and you know it.”

 

Poe leaned forward, trying to break free of the hold Finn and one of the other men had on him.  Leia wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  He tensed for a moment before he began to sob.  As Leia began stroking Poe’s hair and whispering reassurances to him, the other saloon patrons went back to their drinks, doing their best to pretend to ignore Poe’s pain. 

 

Maz yelled to her piano player, “Music!  Now!”

 

**# # # #**

 

Much, much later, after Luke and Han had come back and reported on the casualties at the Dameron Ranch and Finn had told his life story to the group, Leia had taken Poe back to the Skywalker Ranch.  He’d fallen into a restless, haunted kind of sleep.

 

The next day, Poe tried to sneak out and ride to Jakku, but Leia caught him—she always had a sixth sense about things like that—she found him before he’d even managed to leave the main house.  “Poe, I know you don’t understand, but we’re trying to protect you.”

 

“Leia, I’m a grown man.”

 

“I know, but trust me.  Just this once.”  Leia smiled a sad smile at him and he relented... 

 

…Even eight years later, the rational part of Poe knew that they were right to go after the Order without him—he’d been far too emotional, probably would’ve gotten himself hurt or killed—but in his heart…in his heart, he wanted revenge.  The day he got to face Kylo Ren—whoever that bastard was—and put a bullet in him would be the day his father would finally be put to rest. 

 

Poe could feel his hands shaking and his eyes pooling with tears just thinking about it.

 

_I will find you and I will kill you._

 

A hand brushed his arm and Poe jerked from his thoughts, instinctively reaching for his gun.  Finn’s hand held Poe’s in place on the grip of his revolver.

 

“Woah there, Poe.  It’s just me.”

 

Poe flexed his hand and made a show of removing it from his gun.  “Sorry, Finn.  You spooked me.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Just…”  He shrugged.  “Been thinking about my dad a lot lately.”

 

Finn nodded, and Poe felt himself relax.  Finn never pried.

 

Finn started pacing a long track up and down the platform, and Poe reflected that his young friend was the only other being in the entire town who seemed to understand what Poe was going through.  He was also the only person who never lectured.  Finn listened.  Sometimes he raised an eyebrow, but he never told Poe what to do.  Poe stared at Finn and smiled.

 

Finn was looking up and down the tracks.

 

“Maybe you’re the one who’s nervous,” Poe joked.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Just have things I need to be doing.  Want to get this over with.”

 

Poe laughed.  “This poor girl!  Does anyone actually want to be here to meet her?  We’ve got you pacing and I had to practically blackmail Rey…”  _Oh kriff, I have to ask him to the social._

“Rey’s coming,” Finn asked, smiling.  “How’d you manage that?”

 

“Uhhhhhh,” Poe said.

 

Finn stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

 

Poe’s voice got quiet.  “Well, I might have promised her…”

 

The train whistle blew in the distance.  Finn’s head spun towards it.  He pulled out his pocket watch and smiled.  “Right on time.”

 

Rey came walking up the platform.  “Okay, I’m here, Dameron.  Where’s this school teacher of yours?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Train’s not here yet, Rey.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him.  He stuck his out at her.

 

“At least we’ll be able to impress her with how refined things are here in D’Qar,” Poe muttered.

 

Rey shot him a look and then walked to stand beside him.  As Finn made another round on the platform, she leaned in.  “Did you ask him yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Poe hissed.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Maybe not in front of everybody, Rey.”

 

“Everybody who?  It’s the three of us and the station manager, and I’m pretty sure that Ematt couldn’t hear what we were saying if we were yelling.”  She smiled and waved at the kindly old man.

 

“Just…I’ll do it, okay?”

 

“Yes, you will.”  She leaned in close.  “Or I will visit my wrath down upon you.”  From almost anyone else, that would be cute, but from Rey, it sounded like a legitimate threat. 

 

“Fine,” Poe spit out.  “I’ll do it as soon as we finish up with the school teacher.”

 

“Fine,” Rey repeated.

 

“You two conspiring against me,” Finn asked, walking back towards them.  The train was visible now and would be stopping in the next minute or so.

 

Rey smiled.  “I was just reminding Poe of why I was here.”

 

“It’s her sense of civic duty,” Poe said.

 

Finn snorted.  “Yeah, right.”  He stepped up to the two of them.  “My guess is it’s blackmail.  I’m just wondering what she gets out of the deal.”  Rey turned and stuck her tongue out at Poe.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Train’s here,” he said, nodding towards the approaching locomotive.

 

“You can change the subject, Dameron,” Finn said, turning towards the train.  “Doesn’t mean I’ll forget.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe muttered. 

 

The train groaned to a halt.  A few familiar faces disembarked, tipping their hats or nodding to Finn, Poe, and Rey.  There was more than one raised eyebrow in Rey’s direction but all of them were familiar enough with D’Qar’s blacksmith to refrain from saying anything about the smudges of grease that lined her dress or the fact that her hair had largely fallen out of the three buns she’d tried to pin it in that morning—by now, most of the D’Qar community was used to her frazzled look, and even those that might’ve raised objections knew enough about her temper to keep their mouths shut.

 

Rey ignored them; she tried to ignore most people—who were far less interesting than horses and tools.  But then a whoosh of linen caught her attention and she looked up at the train.

 

At first all Rey could see was green—beautiful emerald green.  Then, she realized it was a fitted jacket and skirt being worn by a small woman with jet black hair piled under a ridiculously large hat.  The woman was fussing with a large carpetbag, which seemed to have been caught on something.  Her face was scrunched up as she jerked at the bag.  It gave way and she nearly tumbled down the stairs out of the train.  “Kriff,” she muttered, kicking the bag that had landed at her feet.  “Kriff, kriff, kriff!”

 

Poe turned and shared an amused look with Finn, who had covered his mouth so that no one could see him laugh.  The woman took a deep breath, picked up the bag and climbed out of the train.  Finn rushed to help her down.  “Miss Pava, I take it?”

 

She nodded.  “Are you Mayor Organa?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I’m Sheriff Solo.  Finn Solo.  And this is one of our local ranchers, Poe Dameron, and our blacksmith, Rey Solo.  The Mayor couldn’t meet you today, so we thought we’d show you around and get you settled out at the schoolhouse.”

 

She nodded.  “Thank you,” she said.  “I’m Jessika Pava.  Jess.”  She looked around the platform.  “I have a trunk...”

 

Poe said, “I’ll go ask Ematt.”  He tipped his hat at the small woman and went to find the station manager.

 

Rey stood there dumbstruck.  _This has to be the prettiest woman in the entire world_.  Jessika Pava had bright brown eyes and the sort of easy smile that made Rey feel weak in the knees, and Rey had the strongest urge to pick up one of the stray strands of hair that had fallen from Miss Pava’s hat and tuck it back in for her.  Instead, Rey became hyper-aware of her own hair and the state of her dress.  One hand ran up to try to tame the rats nest on top of her head while the other started trying to rub out a particularly large grease spot.  As Finn and Jess turned to her, she could feel her blush rising…

 

**# # # #**

 

Jessika Pava did not want to move to D’Qar.  And she didn’t want to be a teacher. 

 

Not anymore. 

 

She’d been a teacher for four years.  Four long, miserable years. 

 

Then, last year, on a whim, she’d handed in her notice, left her tiny Kansas hometown and moved to St. Louis to try her hand at journalism.  But no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she wrote, no one would hire her.

 

Jess knew she had talent, but no one would give her a chance.

 

But what to do?  She still had to feed herself and pay the rent.  All her family was dead and she couldn’t stomach moving back to Kansas. 

  
_Anywhere but Kansas…_

 

She needed an income and a place to stay, so when the advertisement looking for a new teacher in D’Qar, California had appeared, Jess figured she could go back to teaching.  For a little while.

 

_At least I’ll be in California_ , she told herself.

 

The train ride had been long and hot and more than one man had tried to sit just a little too close.  All of that had conspired to make her start doubting her decision.

 

_Should I really be moving all the way across the country?  To teach?_

 

And then, when they’d been pulling up into D’Qar, she’d realized just how small this town really was.  _I made a mistake.  A horrible, terrible mistake._

 

Even as she tried to get off the train—when her bag caught on a chair and she nearly fell and broke her neck—it seemed to be the universe telling her what a big mistake this was.

 

_I should just buy a return ticket now._

 

Then, she’d seen _her_. 

 

The woman was small with dusty brown hair and deep green eyes, and she was so adorably pretty that Jess was sure she was going to faint.  The fact that this woman’s hair was a mess and that she was covered in grease and grime somehow made it all that much better.  Jess felt her breath catch.

 

_Please don’t say anything stupid, Pava_.  She reached out her hand to the woman.  “Jess,” she said.

 

“Rey,” Rey said.

 

The moment their hands touched, even through their gloves, both felt a spark.  Jess smiled up at Rey.  “I’m the new school teacher.”

 

“I know,” Rey said.

 

Jess laughed.  “Of course.”  She flushed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 

“And I’m the blacksmith,” Rey rushed.  “Which is why…”  She gestured to her hair and then her dress.

 

“It must be so exciting,” Jess said.  “Working with your hands.”  Jess’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on Rey’s hands, wondering what it would feel like to hold one of them, press her lips to one of them…  _Get it together, Pava!_

 

Rey shrugged.  “I like making things and fixing things and…”  She couldn’t help the grin that covered her face _.  And_ _I’ll make or fix anything you want._

 

Jess grinned back.  “What sorts of things?”  She slipped her arm into Rey’s and they started back towards the station.

 

Poe came jogging up.  “Ematt and I loaded her trunk onto the buggy.”  He watched Rey and Jess walking away, their heads bent towards each other.  “Or I guess we’re taking a tour of town first?”

 

Finn smiled.  “I think our Miss Rey is smitten.”

 

“Really,” Poe said, a bit astonished.

 

“And I think our Miss Jess might feel the same way.”

 

Poe let out a cackle.  “And they say there’s no such thing as love at first sight.”  He watched the two of them cross through the station.  “So should we…”  He looked to Finn.

 

Finn shrugged.  “Follow at a bit of a distance?”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe said.  “After you, sir,” he said, sweeping into a long bow. 

 

Finn laughed.  “Why thank you, sir!”

 

**# # # #**

 

By the time Finn and Poe caught up with them, Rey and Jess were halfway down the street.

 

“And that is the saloon,” Rey said, nodding towards the large building across the street.  She noticed Poe and Finn joining them.  “Sometimes, when we’re really lucky, Poe will come in and play.”

 

Jess turned towards the men.  “You’re a musician?”

 

Poe blushed.  “I can play piano and guitar, but no.  I’m a rancher.”  He chuckled, waving to the small woman who had just stepped out of the saloon.  “Maz just lets me play there sometimes.”

 

Rey leaned in to Jess.  “That’s Maz, she’s been here forever.  No one knows how old she is or where she came from, but as long as there’s been D’Qar, there’s been the Takodana saloon.”  Rey then stopped and smiled.  “This is the jail.”  She peered in the open front door.  “Hi, Bastian!”

 

Finn’s deputy stood and walked to the doorway.  He smiled a bright smile.  “Miss Rey.  Poe.”

 

Rey said, “This is Jessika Pava.  She’s the new school teacher.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Pava.  I hope you’ll like it here.”

 

Jess nodded, her eyes lingering on Rey for a split second too long.  “I think I will.”

 

Poe shared an amused look with Finn before Finn asked, “Anything happening?”

 

“No, boss.  Everything’s quiet.”  Bastian seemed to remember something.  He ran back to Finn’s desk.  “Oh, old man Tekka asked if you could ride out there later today.  Something about strange noises the past few nights.”  He handed Finn a note from the old man.

 

Poe tensed.  Finn didn’t miss it.  He nodded to Bastian.  “I’ll ride out there as soon as we’ve settled Miss Pava.”

 

Bastian nodded and went back to his chair inside.

 

Rey started forward and pointed to a big barn-like building at the far end of the street.  “And that is my shop.  Would you like to see it?”

 

“Of course,” Jess said.  _Don’t sound too eager, Pava._   Jess turned to Rey, who was practically bubbling with excited energy.  _Oh shut up, Pava.  Be as eager as you want._   “Lead the way.”

 

The two women took off.  Poe started to follow when Finn grabbed his arm.  “Want to tell me what’s up?”

 

Poe opened his mouth and Finn immediately shook his head.  “The truth, Dameron.”

 

“How do you do that,” Poe asked, flummoxed.

 

Finn burst into a wide smile, letting go of Poe’s arm as he started towards Rey’s shop.  “I know you, Dameron.  I’ve had eight long years to figure out your tells.”

 

“This is why I never win at poker.”

 

“You never win because you’re a terrible player, Poe,” Finn said.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Don’t hold back, Sheriff.  Tell me what you really think.”

 

“I think that you were about to lie to me, Poe, and I want to know why.”

 

Poe sighed.  “Finn, can you trust that there may be secrets I’m holding onto for someone else and it’s not my place to share them?”

 

Finn frowned.

 

“What does this have to do with Lor San Tekka?”

 

“Maybe nothing.”

 

“And?”

 

“And maybe something.  Just,” Poe bit his lip.  “It probably wouldn’t hurt for you to start asking around about things going on out near Jakku.”

 

Finn stopped and grabbed Poe’s arm again.  “Jakku?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

“Poe, what do you know?”

 

“Nothing definite, Finn.”

 

Finn frowned.  Poe could sense the battle raging in Finn’s head.  “Go,” Poe said.  “I’ll make your apologies to the ladies.”  He laughed.  “I’m not even sure they’ll notice you’re gone.”

 

Finn tipped his hat to Poe.  “Thanks,” he said.  He jogged back towards the jail, but then stopped to call back, “And if you think I’ve forgotten to ask how you managed to get Rey to the train station…”

 

“Just go already,” Poe called after him.

 

Poe turned with a sigh and headed towards Rey’s shop.

 

**# # # #**

 

One hour later, Rey and Poe finally left Jess at her new house just behind the school.

 

As they climbed into the buggy to ride back into town, Rey sighed.

 

Poe laughed.

 

“What,” Rey demanded.

 

“You have it bad,” Poe said.

 

Rey blushed.  “I don’t know what—”

 

“Rey, please.  You are so far gone on that girl.”

 

Rey swallowed hard.  “You don’t think that she…”

 

Poe erupted into loud laughter.  “No, I don’t.  I think she was too far gone on you to notice.”

 

Rey swatted at Poe’s arm.  “She was just being nice.”

 

“She was just being smitten,” Poe said back.

 

They rode for a few minutes in silence as Rey considered what Poe had said.  Then, she asked, “What about you and Finn?”

 

“What about us?”

 

“What did he say when you asked him to the social?”

 

“Frag!”

 

“Poe,” Rey said, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.  “You did ask him to the social, right?”

 

“Rey, I meant to.”

 

She cuffed him on the arm.  Hard.

 

“I meant to, but I didn’t have time before he left.”

 

“Yeah, because you two weren’t walking side by side down the street while I showed Jess around.”

 

“I…I…” Poe bit his lip.  “I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

“Yes, you are,” she said.  She got a determined look in her eyes.

 

“Rey?”

 

“What?”

 

“Rey, what are you planning?”

 

“Nothing,” she said, as Poe pulled up outside her shop.  She hopped off the buggy.

 

“Rey,” Poe said again.

 

Rey smiled up at him and then pointed down the street.  “Oh look, there’s Karé.  You two should probably be heading back to the ranch now.”

 

“Rey…”

 

“See you later, Poe,” Rey said, spinning on her heel and going into her shop.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Finn,” yelled a tall older man from the side of the road.

 

Finn spotted him and navigated his horse over.  The man leaned against a fence.  Finn nodded.  “Mr. Tekka.  How are you doing today?”

 

The man squinted up at the sky.  “No rain,” the man said.  He shook his head, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping it across his forehead.  “Could really use some rain.”

 

“You and everyone else.”  Finn got off his horse.  “But that’s not why you called me out here, is it?”

 

The old man shook his head and started walking along the fence line.  Finn walked along the other side. 

 

“Some of my people have been hearing strange noises the past few nights.  Cattle’s been spooked.”

 

“That could be any number of things, Mr. Tekka.”

 

“I know that, Finn, but…”  The old man stopped, wiping his head again.  “Finn, when you’ve had a piece of land as long as I’ve had this one, you just get a sense about things.  I know when the coyotes are likely to start making trouble and where.  I know what a group of kids having fun sounds like.  This…this is different.”

 

“You think it’s the Order.”

 

The old man nodded.  “I think they’re back.”

 

“You have anything more than a feeling for me to go on?”

 

The old man shook his head.  “Wish I did, Finn.”  He started walking again.

 

Finn followed.  “Not much I can do then,” he said.  “I’ll send Bastian over tonight.”

 

“No, have him wait until the night of the social.  Some of my people want to go into town, and that leaves things here a bit…”

 

“Vulnerable,” Finn finished.

 

The old man nodded.

 

Finn tipped his hat and got back on his horse.  “In the meantime, you see anything or hear anything, you let me know, okay?”

 

The old man smiled.  “Of course, Finn.”

 

Finn rode off, biting his cheek.

 

**# # # #**

 

It was well past midnight, but Rey knew she’d find him here.  She walked up and fell into the chair beside Finn’s rocking chair.  “Where’s Bastian?”

 

Finn nodded back into the jail.  “Sleeping.”

 

“Novel idea,” Rey said, pulling her legs up and hugging them.  “Ever thought about it?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Too many thoughts that won’t settle.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

They drifted into silence for several minutes.  Rey finally put her chin on one of her knees.  “Poe asked me to ask you something.”

 

Finn turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“He was a bit nervous.”

 

Finn laughed.  “When have you ever known Dameron to be nervous about anything?  He’s the living, breathing personification of leaping before you look.”

 

Rey smiled.  “Usually.  But not about this.”

 

“So what is it he’s so nervous about?”

 

“You,” Rey said.

 

“Me?”  Finn quit rocking.

 

“He wanted to ask you to the social on Friday, but then you had to leave and…”

 

Finn stared out into the empty streets of D’Qar.  He could hear the music and voices from the saloon up the street, but in this instance, it was if the whole world had disappeared. 

 

_Poe wanted to ask me?_

 

“Finn?  Finn?”  Rey rose and shook her hand in front of his face.  “Finn, are you still with me?”

 

Finn shook himself back to reality.  “Um, yeah.  I’m here.” 

 

Rey smiled.  “Good.”  She curled back up into Bastian’s chair.  “So what do you think?”

 

“What do I think?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “About going to the social with Poe?”

 

“Oh,” Finn said.  He turned to her, staring straight into her eyes.  “He really said he wanted to ask me?”

 

Rey nodded, as solemnly as possible.  “He really did.” 

 

A tiny smile flickered on Finn’s lips.  “The social,” he said to himself.  “Hmmmmm.”  He began rocking again.

 

“So, should I tell him you said yes?”

 

Finn’s smile grew.  “Sure.  Tell him I’ll meet him there.”

 

“Fantastic,” Rey said, hiding her smile behind her knees.  “Fantastic.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, it's time for the social. 
> 
> That's where things truly get awkward.


	4. The Social

Poe looked down at the note one last time before pulling at his collar.  Karé came in the dining room and whistled. 

 

“Looking good, boss,” she said, walking over to the table and cutting off a piece of bread.

 

Poe blushed.  “Don’t you have a husband you should be harassing?”

 

“Snap’s still getting ready.”  Karé shook her head.  “Men always say it’s the women who are fussy about their appearances, but you two beat all I’ve ever seen.”  She sat and bit into her bread.

 

“Well, we can’t all be as naturally beautiful as you,” Poe said.

 

Snap came in.  “You aren’t sweet-talking my wife, are you, boss?”

 

“No.  Just pointing out that it takes some of us a bit longer to get ready than others.”

 

Snap sat down next to Karé and kissed her cheek.  “You look beautiful,” he said.

 

“Iolo,” Poe called into the next room.  “You sure you don’t want to go?  Should be fun.”

 

Iolo walked into the dining room and sat down across from Karé and Snap.  “No thanks, boss.  I’ve never been one for town socials and the like.  I’m going to plop myself down in a comfy chair and read.”

 

Snap shook his head.  “How are you so boring, Iolo?”

 

“One man’s boring is another man’s educated,” Iolo said, grabbing Karé’s piece of bread and biting into it.

 

“Hey!”

 

Iolo shrugged and continued, his mouth full of bread, “But I do want a full report on how much of a fool this one makes of himself tonight.”  Iolo jerked his head towards Poe.

 

“Hey!”

 

Snap laughed.  “How many times have you read that note, Poe?”

 

Poe’s blush reached from the tip of his ears down his neck.  “I…It’s none of your business,” he said, trying to snatch the letter from the table.

 

Karé beat him to it and began reading the letter.  “Poe, I’m looking forward to seeing you at the social tonight.  I’ll meet you under the cottonwood tree.  Yours, Finn.” 

 

“Oh Poe,” Iolo said in a breathy voice.

 

“Oh Finn,” Snap responded, pretending to swoon.

 

Poe grabbed the letter out of Karé’s hands.  “You guys are…”  He stuffed the letter into his pocket.  “You do remember that I’m your boss, right?”  He began fussing with his shirt again. 

 

Karé rose and swatted his hands.  “Poe, you look wonderful.  And we’ve been telling you for years that that boy is taken with you, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

Snap rose.  “Come on.  Sooner we get you there, the sooner you can see how useless all this fretting is.”

 

Poe waved back at Iolo.  “Night.”

 

“Night, boss.  Give Finn a kiss from me.”

 

Poe groaned as Karé and Snap led him out.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn paced under the tree.  He was wearing his very best shirt—a white button-up he was terrified to wear any other time for fear he’d stain it—along with a black vest and pants.  He kept muttering to himself, “He asked you, Finn.  _He_ asked _you_.”

 

Rey watched from a distance, shaking her head.  Although, if she were being honest, watching Finn fall apart was a distraction from her own problem.  Namely, sometime while she’d been showing Jess her shop earlier in the week, she’d managed to mention the social.  Jess had said, “Oh,” and nothing else, but Rey couldn’t decide if that was an interested _oh_ or a disinterested one.

 

Which was why she was here, in her best pink dress, not a hair out of place or a smudge of grease in sight.  _Just in case._

 

She looked back over at Finn and grumbled, “At least you know he’s coming, you idiot.”

 

“Who’s coming,” asked a voice from behind her.

  
Rey jumped and squeaked.  She turned, only to find herself standing toe to toe with Jessika Pava, who was wearing a dark blue dress and who looked positively scrumptious.  _Stop thinking that_ , Rey yelled at herself.  She blinked and swallowed and suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

 

Jess smiled.  “Sorry!  I didn’t mean to…”

 

“No,” Rey said in a rush.  “I wasn’t paying attention.”  She turned and pointed to Finn.  “I was watching…”

 

“Oh,” Jess said, the disappointment clear in her voice.

 

“Oh, no!  No, no, no, no, no.”  Rey reached out for Jess’ arm.  “He’s practically my brother.”

 

“Oh.”  Now Jessika sounded confused.

 

“He’s waiting for Poe.”

 

Jess smiled.  “Poe?”

 

Rey nodded and leaned in.  “They’ve been silly for each other for years now, but they both think that the other one isn’t interested, so tonight, I thought I’d give them a little nudge.”

 

“A nudge,” Jessika said, an evil twinkle in her eyes.  “What kind of nudge?”

 

Rey smiled an equally evil grin.  “Well, first I tried to blackmail Poe into asking Finn, but that fell apart, so then I told Finn that Poe had asked me to ask him.  Then, I sent Poe a note supposedly from Finn.”

 

Jessika laughed.  “So you’re the cunning one,” she said, wrapping her arm around Rey’s.  “That’s good to know.”

 

Rey felt hot all over and she was finding it hard to speak.  _She’s holding my arm!_ “Well, now I just need that big dumb cowboy to show up so Finn will quit fidgeting and they’ll get all this out in the open.”

 

Jess spotted a few empty seats at a nearby table.  The musicians had started playing and people were crowding onto the dancefloor.  “Want to sit and watch?”  She took a deep breath _.  I can do this_.  “Or?”

 

“Or,” repeated Rey.

 

“Or, we could dance?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe watched Snap lead Karé to the dancefloor and couldn’t help but smile as they waltzed away into the crowd.  His smile only grew as he watched Rey and Jess twirling each other around—from the looks of it, they hadn’t settled on who was leading just yet.

 

Poe started to laugh when it caught in his throat.

 

_Stars._

_Finn._

 

Something about Finn all in black with just that hint of white and Poe was finding it very hard to breathe.  He stopped moving and just stared.

 

_He has to be the most beautiful being on God’s green earth._

 

A couple danced into him, and Poe realized where he was.  “Oh, sorry!  Pardon me, ma’am.”  He jumped out of their way and walked to the edge of the dancefloor.  He pulled his hat off his head and held it against his chest.

 

 _I can do this_.  He took a deep breath and started forward.

 

**# # # #**

 

_And he’s late._

 

_He’s late because he really doesn’t want to be here, and he’s trying to let me down easy and…_

 

Finn looked up to see Poe Dameron walking towards him.  The damn cowboy was clutching his hat to him like he was afraid or something.  _What do you have to be afraid of_ , Finn thought.  _You’re perfect._

 

Poe was wearing a brown jacket and a soft blue button-up, and Finn had never felt so parched in his entire life.  He licked his lips, thinking about how it would feel to peel those clothes off Poe Dameron.  _Kriff, Finn_ , he thought, instantly blushing and grateful no one else could hear his thoughts.

 

“Howdy,” Poe said.

 

“Howdy,” Finn said softly.  “You look…”

 

“You too.  I mean…”  Poe gestured at Finn’s whole outfit.

 

They both laughed nervously.

 

Poe’s hand went to the back of his neck.  “I want to thank you again for your note, Finn.  You have no idea how—”

 

“Note?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  He pulled it out of his pocket.  “Your note.”

 

Finn grabbed the note and read it.  “I’m going to kill her.”  He started forward.

 

“Woah, woah, woah.  Wait a minute,” Poe said, putting a hand on Finn’s chest.

 

Finn jaw was clenched and his whole body was tensed, ready for a fight, but the moment he looked into Poe’s eyes, he relaxed.  He looked down at Poe’s hand, still resting on his chest.  He looked back up at Poe.

 

Poe’s eyes darted from his hand back up to meet Finn’s eyes.  He felt like he was on the precipice of something. 

 

 _I’m going to fall_. 

 

Poe couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. 

 

“So,” Poe's voice gave out.  He cleared his throat.  “So, um, this isn’t from you,” Poe said, nodding at the note in Finn’s hand.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “And I’m guessing you didn’t ask Rey to ask me here, either.”

 

“No,” Poe said.  _Although if I’d known that would’ve worked…_

 

“Like I said,” Finn said, pushing against Poe’s hand, “I’m gonna kill her.”

 

Poe laughed. 

 

Finn shot him a sharp look.

 

“Woah, save the anger for Rey, buddy!  All I was going to do was suggest that maybe we hold off on murder, seeing as how you’re the sheriff and all, and maybe think about some good old fashioned revenge.”

 

Finn leaned back and thought for a moment.  “Revenge?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Rey likes playing matchmaker so much, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we helped her and Miss Jess along, right?”

 

Finn burst into a wide smile.  “Right.”  He took Poe’s arm and led him to a bench under the cottonwood tree.  “She’s gonna need our help, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Poe said, sitting.

 

Finn sat next to him, realizing for the first time that it wasn’t a very big bench.  His leg was pressed into Poe’s, but it didn’t look like Poe minded, so Finn leaned in.  “So, what did you have in mind?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess and Rey had just finished talking to the Mayor and each had a glass of lemonade in hand as they made their way through the crowd.  Jess nudged Rey and nodded towards the cottonwood, where Poe and Finn were talking, thick as thieves.

 

Rey cooed, “I knew it!”

 

Jess laughed.

 

A big man with a beard waved at them.  “Rey!”

 

Rey smiled and walked up to his table.  “Snap,” she said.  “How are you?”

 

“Good.”  He turned to a woman standing a few tables over.  “Honey, come over here.”

 

A dark-skinned woman with her blonde hair up in a smart bun turned and made her way over.  She held out her hand to Jess.  “Hello!  I’m Karé.  This is my husband, Snap.”

 

“Ma’am,” Snap said with a nod of his head.

 

“This is Jessika Pava.  She’s the new schoolteacher,” Rey said.

 

Snap motioned for them to sit and they did.  He turned towards the cottonwood tree.  “You have anything to do with that, Rey?”

 

Rey smiled but refused to answer.

 

“So, you’ve all been trying to get them together,” Jess asked.

 

“I think the whole town has been trying for years,” Snap said. 

 

Karé leaned forward.  “You will never meet two more competent people in your entire life.  I’m pretty sure that Poe could ride any horse that has ever lived, and he’s definitely the kind of person you want on your side in a fight.”

 

“Same thing with Finn,” Rey added.  “He’s the best shot in the county.  Heck, maybe even the entire territory, and he’s smart.  So smart.”

 

“But,” Snap said.  “They are the world’s two biggest idiots when it comes to each other.”

 

“So, we try to push them together from time to time,” Karé said.  She then fixed Rey with a stare.  “Like tonight?”

 

“Like tonight,” Rey confirmed.

 

“I knew it,” Karé cackled. 

 

“Knew what,” Finn asked, walking up to the table.

 

Jess choked on her drink. 

 

Rey slapped her on her back as Snap said, “She knew that Jess here was a…” He looked at Rey imploring her to help.

 

“A small town girl, just like me,” Rey finished.

 

“Really,” Poe said, joining them.  “Where from?”

 

“Kansas,” Jess managed.  “Little place about a day’s ride outside Wichita.”

 

Poe slid into the seat next to Karé and Finn sat in the one next to Poe.  “So, how are you finding D’Qar so far,” Poe asked Jess.

 

Jess opened her mouth and then closed it.  She pondered for a moment and then said, “It’s a strange place.”

 

The entire table laughed. 

 

Snap leaned towards Poe.  “And she hasn’t even met Iolo yet.”

 

As the laughter died down, Mayor Organa walked up to the table.  “Poe, Finn,” she said.  “I wasn’t sure you were ever going to join the rest of us.”

 

Poe turned bright red.

 

Finn said, “Had a few things to discuss before we could join the festivities.”  He pointed to the empty chair next to him.

 

Leia shook her head.  “I prefer to wander,” she said.

 

“Oh, Mayor, before you leave,” Karé said.  “I’ve been meaning to ask you, have you heard anything about a new outfit buying up land out near Jakku?”

 

Poe and Finn both stilled.

 

“No,” the Mayor said.  “What have you heard?”

 

Karé shrugged.  “Old man Statura mentioned something the other day when I was in town, asked me to ask if you’d heard anything.”

 

Leia frowned.  “No, I haven’t. 

 

She shared a split second look with Poe and then the smile was back on her face.  “Well, I hope that all of you have a good time tonight.”  She pointed to the dancefloor.  “You’re all young.  Go dance!”

 

Snap laughed and turned to his wife.  “Well, we can’t ignore an order from our Mayor, now can we?”

 

“I guess not,” Karé said, rising, “but if you step on my feet one more time…”

 

“I do not step on your feet!”

 

“Miss Jess, would you do me the honor,” Poe asked.

 

Jess smiled, trying not to let her disappointment that Poe had beaten Rey to the question show.  “Of course,” she said.

 

“I guess that leaves us,” Finn said to Rey.

 

“How romantic,” Rey said unenthusiastically.

 

Finn rose.  “You’re practically my sister,” he said.  “My lying, double-crossing, conniving sister.”

 

Rey smiled.  “Yes, I am.”

 

**# # # #**

 

After her dance with Poe, Finn had insisted on taking Jess for a spin, and then Snap had danced her around the floor, and before she knew it, the evening was ending.

 

Jess frowned as she looked around the social, groups of people already making for their wagons and horses.  Then, the music stopped.  “Well, shoot,” she whispered, spotting Rey having an animated conversation with Poe.

 

She walked over just as Poe whined, “It wasn’t the right time, Rey!”

 

“And what about tonight?”

  
  
“What about tonight,” Poe asked.

 

“The note?”

 

“What note?”

 

“WHAT NOTE,” Rey demanded.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “What note?”

 

Finn, Snap, and Karé came over.  “Everything okay,” Finn asked.

 

Rey looked from Finn to Poe and back again.  “You two are idiots,” she said, stomping away to help one of the musicians with his horse.

 

“What got into her,” Snap asked.

 

Poe shrugged then winked at Finn.  Finn smiled.  As Snap, Karé, and Jess went to tell the Mayor good night, he whispered, “She thinks you didn’t get the note?”

 

“Yep,” Poe answered.

 

“Good,” Finn said.  “That’ll frustrate the hell out of her.”

 

“You’re evil,” Poe said, bumping his shoulder into Finn’s.

 

“So are you,” Finn said, bumping back.

 

Poe laughed.  “That’s why we make a good pair.”

 

Finn turned and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Um, I mean, with the plan…um, not a _pair_ pair.  I mean, no.  Not like that.”  Poe started walking backwards and stumbled over a rock.

 

Finn wanted to be perturbed— _I get it, Poe; you aren’t interested_ —but the sight of Poe sprawled out on his butt was beyond amusing.  Finn leaned down.  “You okay, cowboy?”

 

“About the same as always,” Poe chuckled, dusting himself off.

 

“Everything okay here,” Karé asked, walking over. 

 

Finn offered Poe his hand and hauled him up.  “I think it’s time you took this one home.”  He tipped his hat.  “Karé, Snap,” he said with a nod.  He then called over to Rey and Jess, “Ladies.”  He waved to Leia.  “Mayor.”  Finn turned and walked toward the jail.

 

“I’m going to go, too,” Jess said, her eyes locked on Rey’s.  _Ask me to stay.  Ask me to stay._

 

“Oh,” Rey said.  “Okay then.”  _If you don’t want to stay…_

 

“We can give you a ride,” Snap said, looking to Poe, who nodded.

 

Rey held up her hand.  “Good night, everyone.”  She frowned as she turned towards her horse. 

 

“Night, Rey,” Jess said.  _Crap, crap, crap_.

 

As Rey rode off, Poe turned to the group.  “I’m, uh,” he looked around the emptying dancefloor, “I’ve actually got something to do in town, so you, uh, you go on and I’ll find a way back on my own.”

 

“You sure, boss,” Karé asked.

 

“Yep.  I’ll be fine.”

 

Poe wandered towards town.

 

Snap and Karé shared a look as they climbed into the buggy.

 

“You don’t think,” Jess asked.

 

“Maybe,” Karé said with a smile.

 

“About damn time,” Snap said as they started out of town.

 

**# # # #**

 

A twig snapped and Bastian spun, nearly falling off the rock he’d perched on.

 

Lor San Tekka spoke, “Sorry.  Thought you might want something…”  He held up a steaming mug of coffee.

 

Bastian smiled and rose, taking the mug from the old man’s hands.  “Thanks, sir.”

 

The older man shook his head.  “Lor is fine, Bastian.”  He nodded to the rock and Bastian sat back down. Lor leaned against the rock and sighed.  “See anything?”

 

“No,” Basitan said before taking a sip.  “It’s quiet tonight.”

 

“Too quiet,” Lor said.

 

“Yep,” Bastian agreed.  He took another sip.  “I don’t like it.”

 

The old man let several moments pass before he asked, “You remember what it was like when the Order was here before?”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “We didn’t move out here until a few years later.”  He set his mug down.  “About the time everything fell apart.”

 

“Fell apart?”

 

“When Mister Solo and Sheriff Skywalker left.  I mean, I know that by then the Order was gone and things had calmed down a bit, but…”  He shook his head.  “To hear Finn tell it, that’s when Miss Rey decided to hide out in that shop of hers all the time and Mayor Organa…”

 

“She’s never been the same,” Lor finished.  The old man sighed.  “It feels like we’re just biding time before the next big storm.”

 

“Yep,” Bastian said, taking a long drink of his coffee.  After a minute, he set down the mug again.  “Why did they leave?”

 

The old man shook his head.  “They had their reasons.  I can speculate, but I don’t know for sure.”

 

“Hmmmmmm,” Bastian frowned and leaned back, looking up at the brilliant expanse of stars above them.  “I’ve got a feeling we could use their help now.”

 

“A feeling?”

 

“Don’t you think?”

 

The old man stared into the inky landscape.  Just when Bastian thought the man was going to ignore the question entirely, Lor answered, “Yes, I think we could.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn sat in his rocker, slowly falling forwards and backwards as he let the sounds of the town wash over him.  He spared a thought for Bastian, hoping his watch was uneventful.

 

_Maybe I’m just imagining it.  Maybe they aren’t back._

 

 _And maybe they are_.  A flash of panic flared in his chest, and he had to fight the urge to just start running and never look back.  It was a familiar feeling—one that came on after nightmares and memories, mostly.  But sometimes, it just crept up on him, the need to escape.

 

His hands shook.

 

He stared down at them, remembering that night eight years ago.  The screams.  Slip’s hand hovering in the air.  Watching Kes Dameron die.  Hearing shots zoom past his head, and riding so hard and so long he thought the horses would give out under them.  He balled his hands into fists.  _I can do this_ , he thought.

 

_If it’s them, we’ll beat them back, same as before._

_Just without Luke or Han or any of the deputies_.  He sucked in a long breath.

 

_I can do this._

 

His hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

_I can do this._

 

He was clenching his hands so tightly, he was sure he was drawing blood.

 

 _Please, maker,_ _I can do this._

 

**# # # #**

 

“You alone,” asked a voice in the darkness.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, checking behind him before stopping in front of Leia.  “Sent Snap and Karé back with the buggy.  They probably think I’m off canoodling with someone.”

 

Leia couldn’t help her smile.  She knew exactly who they thought Poe was with.  “I’ll loan you a horse,” she said, motioning to the stables.

 

They walked side by side.

 

“So,” Poe ventured.  “Someone’s buying up land?”

 

“I’m going to go talk to Statura tomorrow.  See what he knows.  You think you can ask around, some of the other ranches, see if anyone has heard anything?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “Snap has a friend over in the surveyor’s office in Coruscant.  Want him to ask?”

 

Leia stopped and considered the offer.  “Yes,” she said.  “I think it’s time we started taking all of this very seriously.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Meaning, I think it’s time that we put that little plan I talked to you about the other day into motion.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Leia nodded and started forward.

 

“And you still don’t want Finn to know?”

 

“No.  Not yet.”

 

“Leia,” Poe started.

 

“Poe,” she interrupted.  “This is as much to protect him as anything.  Very soon I may be asking you to do some less-than-legal things, and I don’t want Finn compromised.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Fine.  But if any of our secrets start to put him in danger…”

 

“Then we tell him,” Leia reassured Poe.

 

They reached the stables.  “Take Artoo,” she said pointing to a white Appaloosa, “Just bring him back next week.”

 

“I’ll send Snap out to Coruscant tomorrow,” Poe said.

 

“Good,” Leia said.

 

Poe felt the need to reassure her.  “We’ll get to the bottom of this,” he said.

 

“I know we will, Poe.”

 

He nodded and went inside, quickly saddling up the horse and riding away.

 

Leia watched until she couldn’t make out his form against the night sky any longer.  She turned and started back towards the house.  “They’re all so young,” she said, imagining Han was there with her.  “And if the Order really is back…”

 

 _Then, we’ll send them running again_ , Han’s voice assured her.

 

“Promise,” she asked.

 

_Of course, your worship._

 

That little term of endearment used to drive her crazy.  Now, she couldn’t help but wish she could hear it again.

 

“Han, come home,” she said into the darkness.  “Please.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we fast forward a bit. Things are getting tense in D'Qar...


	5. The Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since the social...

 

 

**Six weeks later…**

 

Finn kicked a piece of burnt lumber over with his boot.  Dust flew as it landed, and Bastian coughed.  “Same ones,” Bastian asked.

 

Finn nodded.  “Looks that way.”  He turned back towards the family, huddled next to their house.  “Can you tell me one more time…”

 

The man stepped forward.  “We heard a noise sometime around midnight and then about ten, fifteen men—all in black—rode onto the property.  And they weren’t trying to be quiet, neither.  They start shooting and two of them set fire to the barn before I can even get the shotgun loaded.  I go outside and start yelling at them to stop.  One of the bastards takes a shot at me.  I go to take aim and…”  He shakes his head, seemingly trying to get rid of the memory.

 

His teenage daughter starts rocking back and forth on her feet and then steps forward, continuing, “Then, these other bandits.  They ride up and start shooting at the first bunch.  Weren’t many of them, but…”

 

The man shook his head.  “Damndest thing I’ve ever seen.  They were good.  Managed to chase off the first bunch and help us put out the fire.  Their leader…”  He turns to his wife.  “At least I thought he was their leader.”

 

“He was their leader,” she said to Finn.  “Rode the most beautiful black horse you’ve ever seen.”

 

“Well, anyway,” the man said, “He tells us to contact you as soon as the sun comes up.  Which we did.  And here you are.”

 

“Here I am,” Finn said, distractedly, surveying the scene again.  Finn frowned.

 

Bastian waited for a few moments before nudging Finn.  “Boss?”

 

Finn turned to the family.  “Let us know if anything else happens.  Might be a good idea to keep watch for the next few nights.”

 

“Damn straight,” the man said.  “Never gonna sleep again,” he muttered, corralling his children back towards the house.

 

Finn tipped his hat and walked back to his horse.  He mounted and started off.

 

Bastian frowned and scrambled to follow.

 

As soon as he caught up with Finn, Bastian asked, “What do you think?”

 

Finn huffed out a long sigh.  After six weeks, he didn’t know what to think.

 

The first attack had happened a week after the town social.  A small hacienda about half-way to Jakku had burned to the ground.  Then, a few days later, a ranch near Illenuim Springs had been decimated.  Three people had been killed with that one.  The third time, it was much closer to D’Qar.  But that’s when a new pattern emerged—sometime during the raid, another group of bandits attacked the first group. 

 

The first group was almost certainly the Order.  Finn just knew it in his bones.  Too many things felt familiar.  Too many things reminded him of his past.  And that was enough to put him on edge, but now, there was this second group. 

 

There weren’t many of them—every report had only two or three of them—sometimes led by a man on a big black horse that Finn had taken to calling “Black Leader.”  But this group always managed to run the Order off.

 

And they never stuck around.

 

As if that weren’t frustrating in and of itself, they also always wore masks.

 

Since the initial attacks, there’d been ten more incidents throughout the area, and in almost every case, this new group was there.  Finn grit his teeth.  _Someone is doing my damn job for me_.

 

“Boss,” Bastian asked.  “Boss?”

 

“Fits the pattern,” Finn grunted.  “Bad guys show up.  Another group of bad guys runs them off, tells the people to find me.” 

 

“You really think we should be calling the second bunch bad guys then,” Bastian asked.

 

“Until I know who they are or what they’re doing…”  Finn frowned again. 

 

“People are calling them The Protectors.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “People have to name every damn thing, don’t they?”  He kicked his spurs in with a yell and took off at a gallop.

 

Bastian sat there for a second.  “Maybe we should be grateful for the help?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jessika stood outside the schoolhouse, getting ready to ring the bell to call the children to school.  As Finn and Bastian rode by, she smiled and waved. 

 

Finn tipped his hat.  “Miss Jess.”

 

“Sheriff,” she said.

 

She then turned to Bastian and mouthed _what happened?_

 

“Another attack and another appearance of Black Leader and the Protectors.”

 

“Oh,” she said, frowning.  “Wait, Black Leader?”

 

Bastian said, “He’s the head of the Protectors as far as we can tell.  Rides a big black horse.”

 

Finn let out an exaggerated sigh and rode back to Bastian and Jess.  “No, do not start naming these people.  Especially you, Miss Jess," he said.  "Until I have proof otherwise, they’re bandits.  Not protectors.  _Bandits_.  Same as the other group.”

 

Jessika raised an eyebrow at that but kept quiet.

 

Finn knew he was going to regret it, but he said, “Say it.”

 

She shrugged.  “It just seems to me that they’re trying to help.”

 

Bastian winced.

 

“Fine,” Finn snapped.  “They're helping!  But why won’t they tell me who they are?  Why all the secrecy?  What do they have to hide?”  His voice rose.  “Heck, I could use some extra deputies.  Poor Bastian here barely gets any sleep as it is!”  He then realized he was yelling at a perfectly nice woman.  He let out a long breath and said, “I’m sorry, Miss Jess.  I’m just…”

 

“Tired,” she supplied.

 

He nodded.  “Among other things.”  He tipped his hat.  “Have a nice day.”

 

“You too, Sheriff,” she said, pulling on the rope for the bell.

 

**# # # #**

 

“You going into town later, boss,” Iolo asked with a yawn.

 

Poe nodded, gulping down his fifth coffee of the morning.

 

Snap wandered in.  “I’m too old for many more late nights,” he said, scratching his head.  “Any coffee left,” he asked Iolo.

 

“If Poe didn’t drink it all,” Iolo grumbled.

 

Snap lifted the coffee pot and frowned.  “I’ll put on another pot.”

 

Poe stood.  “I’ll be talking to Leia later.  Anything to report?”

 

Snap shook his head.  “Not from my end, but you should ask Karé.  She was asleep when I got back and she was up and out way too early for me this morning.”

 

“Will do,” Poe said, slowly making his way out of the kitchen.

 

Poe found Karé in the small garden they kept outside the main hose.  She was pulling weeds.  As Poe approached, she looked up, wiping the sweat off her forehead.  “Will it just rain already?”

 

Poe chuckled mirthlessly.  “I wish.”

 

He stopped in front of her.  “Anything to report to Leia?”

 

Karé shook her head and stood.  “Things have been quiet of late.”  She gave Poe a once over.  “You know, the rest of us take shifts with this thing.  It would probably do you a world of good to get a good night’s sleep.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Not gonna happen, Karé.”

 

She sighed.  “Okay, then onto my second impossible task.”

 

“What’s that,” Poe asked.

 

“Tell Finn what’s going on.”

 

“Karé, you know Leia doesn’t want us telling—”

 

“Poe, you know that he wants to catch the Order just as much as we do, and every day you don’t tell him about this is gonna make it that much worse when you eventually do.”

 

Poe sighed and walked to the fence that encircled the garden.  “What do you want me to do, Karé,” he asked, far more forcefully than he’d meant.  “I’m stuck between the woman who took me in and helped me re-build this place and the man who saved my life.”

 

“Is that all he is to you,” she asked.

 

Poe spun.  “Karé,” he said, his voice full of warning.

 

“I’m just saying that there is gonna come a day when he’s going to find out.”  She walked over to Poe.  “Imagine how he’s going to feel when he realizes—”

 

“We’re trying to protect him,” Poe roared.  “We’re trying to make it so that he isn’t out there every night risking his neck and—”

 

“And you really think he isn’t up every night anyway,” Karé asked.  “When are you and the Mayor going to realize that Finn grew up?  He isn’t that fifteen-year old boy anymore, Poe.  He’s a man.  And he’s the sheriff, and he deserves to know what’s going on.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to reply, but Karé put up her hand.  “No!  I don’t want to hear it, Poe.  I’m a part of this, and I agreed to it, so I’ll keep my mouth shut.  I think it should come from you anyway.”  She began stomping off.  She called behind her, “Tell Leia, I’ve got nothing to report, _boss_.”

 

Poe kicked at the dirt in front of him.  “Kriffing hell!”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey chewed on her cheek as she read the story in _The D’Qar Daily_ , the small weekly newspaper for the region.  She smiled for a moment at the incongruity of calling a weekly paper the _Daily_ , but then she frowned as she refocused on the story about the ranch that had been partially burned last week.  The Protectors had ridden in and managed to save most of the livestock, but…

 

_The Order is back._

 

Rey shivered.

 

Suddenly, it was twelve years ago in the middle of the night and the tallest man she'd ever seen in her life was opening the door and her mother was crying and speaking a language she'd never heard and the big man was grunting and...  He'd given her soup, and it'd been the first thing she'd eaten in days and it had tasted so good and even though he was big, he had a kind smile.

 

Outside the shop a horse whinnied and Rey jerked herself out of the memory.  She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood.  Rey marched over to the anvil.  _Work_.  _Just work._

 

_Work is safe and work is productive, and they won't find you here._

 

Rey bit her lip and sent a prayer out into the universe, _Please come home, Chuy.  Please_.

 

She slammed her hammer into the anvil, needing to feel the vibrations deep in her bones.  _Work is safe_.

 

For a few moments, she could drown out her thoughts with the sound of metal striking metal, but then, one horrible thought slipped in.  _What if Han and Chuy don't come back?_

 

She stopped hammering.  _Maybe I should tell Finn?  If anyone would understand, it would be Finn.  
_

 

Rey walked to the front of the shop and stared out the door at the Sheriff's office down the street.  Finn was pacing out front.  _No.  I can't add to his worries_ , she thought, turning back inside.  _I can't do that to him_.

 

_Besides, I'm overreacting.  I'm safe here.  D'Qar is safe.  Work is safe._

 

  
_But what if it isn't_ , a little voice in her head asked.

 

_I can always run._

 

She frowned.  _What about Finn?  What about Jess?_

 

_But what about the Order?_

 

_What about him?_

 

Rey hit the anvil with all of her strength, yelling as the hammer struck solid metal.

 

_If he's back, I’ll run._

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess surveyed the classroom.  Everything looked to be in order.  And with the children gone, it was blessedly quiet.  She sighed, “Thank goodness.”  She walked out the back door and closed it, thinking briefly on her students.  _They’re trying their hardest, Pava.  Not their fault that you’re stuck teaching again._   Turning to face the afternoon, she sighed.  _Still hot.  Still dusty._

_Still D’Qar._

 

Six weeks ago when she’d arrived, she’d had her doubts. 

 

But then, she’d met Rey.

 

_Rey._

 

Even now, Jess sighed as she thought the name.  Jess closed her eyes for a moment and remembered that first meeting.  The stained dress.  The messy hair.  And the social—they’d danced and laughed all night.

 

And then? 

 

_Nothing._

 

Jess opened her eyes and stomped down the stairs.  _What happened?_

 

Sure, the attacks had everyone on edge.  She only had to think about how snippy Finn had been this morning to know that.  But that still didn’t explain Rey.  Rey, who’d seemed interested.  _Maybe?_

_No, she definitely seemed…_

_Maybe_.

 

But now, Rey never left her shop, and she was cagey.  Heck, in the past month, they hadn’t shared ten words together total.

 

Jess heard a buggy approaching from outside of town.  She turned and shielded her eyes from the sun and spotted the lone occupant. 

 

She waved.  “Poe!”

 

He brought the buggy to a halt next to her.  “Miss Jess,” he said with a smile that seemed just a bit forced.  “How are you?”

 

“I’m well,” she said.  “Are you headed into town?”

 

He nodded.  “Want a ride?”

 

“Please,” she said, and before he could get out to help her in, she pulled herself up into the seat beside him.  He laughed.  “And you look so prim.”

 

“Don’t let my looks fool you.”

 

“Never,” he said, flicking the reins and shouting at the horses.

 

Jess turned and studied the cowboy.  He was handsome—that was an indisputable fact.  And the crinkles next to his eyes made him seem jovial and friendly, although as she’d already figured out, he was shrewd as well.  _But can I trust you?_

 

“Come on, Miss Jess, spill,” he said.

 

“What,” she startled.

 

“You’re staring a hole right through me.”  He turned to her.  “What is it?”

 

She worried her lip for a moment before asking, “Have you noticed anything different about Rey lately?”

 

Poe snorted.  “You mean how she’s locked herself in that shop and will barely come out?  I don’t even think she’s going back to Han’s to sleep anymore.”

 

“Han’s,” Jess asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting.  You’re new.  Han Solo, husband of our esteemed Mayor, and…well, I don’t know how to describe Han.  Scoundrel?  Smuggler?  Jack of all trades?”

 

“One of those men who always manage to stay one step ahead of the law?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yep.  Probably didn’t hurt that the law was his brother-in-law.”  He looked at Jess.  “You know the type?”

 

“My pa,” she said fondly.  “And my brother.”  She turned sad.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Yellow Fever took my pa,” she said.  “Law finally caught up with my brother.”

 

Poe nodded and turned back to the horses.  Eventually, he continued, “Han had a place just north of D'Qar that he shared with his friend Chuy.  They took in Rey when she was a kid.  Eventually took in Finn too.  Then, about three years ago, they just packed up and left.  Gave the place to Rey and Finn.”  He shook his head.  “Don’t think either of them are out there much these days, though.”

 

“I saw Finn this morning,” Jess said.

 

“And?”

 

“He’s wound tighter than a pocket watch.”

 

“I know,” Poe said.  “I’m worried about him.”

 

“I’m worried about them both.”

 

They rode the rest of the way to town in silence.

 

Poe slowed near Rey’s shop.  “You want me to drop you off here?”

 

Jess thought about it and then shook her head.  “The _Daily_ offices,” she said with a bit of a smile.

 

“Oh, so that’s still a thing?”

 

“Journalism isn’t a phase, Poe.”

 

He laughed.  “No, I guess I just didn’t factor on the new schoolteacher becoming the star reporter of our little town.”

 

“Well, that’s what you get for underestimating people, cowboy.”  She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

At the social, Jess had been introduced to Nien Nunb, who ran _The D’Qar Daily_.  She’d mentioned her writing and to her surprise, Mr. Nunb had seemed interested.  The next day she’d shown up in his offices with some of the articles she’d tried to get published in St. Louis.  He read them and offered her a job on the spot.  She’d been helping out with the paper ever since.

 

As they pulled up outside the office, Poe paused.  “Hey wait.  If you’re here, does that mean that there’s been another…”

 

Jess nodded.  “Last night.”

 

“How did you hear about it?”

 

Jess nodded towards the Sheriff’s office where Finn was pacing on the sidewalk out front.  “They rode by before school this morning.”

 

Poe muttered, “Why is he so fragging anxious?  You think he’d appreciate the help.”

 

Jess’ eyes narrowed.  She’d had her suspicions about who the Protectors were, and at the top of her list was Poe Dameron.  “Maybe he doesn’t like being left in the dark?”

 

“And maybe these people are doing it to protect him,” Poe added a bit too vehemently _.  Dammit, calm down._   Poe remembered himself.  “Or, um, maybe they’re really ugly?  Have to keep their faces covered and such?  Circus folk, probably.”

 

Jess laughed.  “Can I quote you on that?”

 

“Sure, Miss Jess,” Poe said with a tip of his hat as he flicked the reins and started forward.

 

Jess frowned.  _It may be time to do some snooping out at the Dameron ranch_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn didn’t even hear the buggy approach.  In fact, it wasn’t until Poe cleared his throat and said Finn’s name that he turned and saw Poe sitting not five feet away.

 

Poe said, “A word?”

 

“Um?”

 

Poe nodded to the seat next to him.  “Just get in, Sheriff.”

 

Finn turned back to the open door of the jail.  “Bastian, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Bastian yelled back out.

 

Finn climbed up into the buggy and Poe started down the street.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Poe?”

 

“Well, first thing is, are you trying to work yourself into an early grave?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve seen men about to get hanged that are calmer than you.”

 

“Yeah, well, it looks like the Order is back.  Plus, I’ve got this new outfit.  What, the Protectors?  And they’re—”

 

“Trying to help.  At least if Miss Jess’ articles are to be believed.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Not you too!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why is everyone so ready to believe that these Protectors are good guys?”

 

“Because they’ve been helping people?”

 

“Why don’t they tell me who they are, then?  What’s with all the secrecy?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“How do I know they can be trusted, Poe?”

 

“Have a little faith?”

 

Finn snorted.  “Yeah, well, faith isn’t going to help when the Marshal gets here next week.”

 

“Marshal?”

 

“Yeah, the Marshal’s office in Coruscant thinks it’s time I had some _help_.”  Finn practically choked on that last word.

 

“Kriff,” Poe whispered.

 

“Exactly,” Finn said.  He crossed his arms, noticing that Poe was taking them out of town.  “Where are we going, Dameron?”

 

“Somewhere where we can talk without any prying eyes or ears.”

 

Finn shot him a look.

 

“Just trust me, Sheriff.”

 

Finn let out a _grumph_ , but didn’t say anything else.

 

When they were well away from town, Poe pulled on the reins and the buggy came to a slow stop.  He turned to Finn.  “Okay, maybe I can’t do anything about how tense you are, but there has to be something we can do about Rey.”

 

“Rey?”

 

“Seriously, Finn!  The girl has locked herself in that shop of hers and refuses to come out.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Finn said.

 

“It _is_ that bad,” Poe countered.  “It’s worse than when Han and Chuy left.”

 

“So what do you propose?”

 

“Remember that plan we had the night of the social?”

 

“Poe, you can’t be serious?  That was back when the worst thing happening around here was stray dogs spooking Miss Syndulla’s chickens.”

 

“Yeah, which means now’s the best time for a little light-hearted fun.”

 

“No, it isn’t.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Poe said.

 

“Poe, I appreciate that you aren’t taking this—”

 

“Finn,” Poe said, his voice low and dangerous.  “If you are about to suggest that I don’t take the Order seriously, then I think you need to think long and hard about the night we met.”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  _Way to shove your foot in your mouth, Finn_.

 

Then, Poe’s voice sounded much lighter.  “Now, you may be an obstinate lump, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that girl wither away in her shop!”

 

“She’s not a girl,” Finn said.

 

“Fine, young lady.”

 

“And I’m not an obstinate lump.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yes, you are.”

 

“Well, if I’m an obstinate lump,” Finn said, with a creeping smile, “Then you are a…a….”

 

Poe guffawed.  “Oh, he’s already lost his wit!”

 

“Scruffy-looking nerf herder!”  Finn lightly shoved Poe’s shoulder.

 

“Who’s scruffy looking?”  Poe shoved back.

 

“You,” Finn said, laughing.

 

Poe’s features softened.  “It’s good to see you smiling.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “It’s good to smile.”  He looked over at Poe.  “Okay, fine!  A little light-hearted fun.  Now, remind me of the plan.”

 

Poe’s eyes lit up.  “Okay, so I’ll contrive to get Miss Jess out near the riverbed east of town…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the Marshal arrives and there are plenty of people who aren't happy to see him.


	6. The Marshal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marshal comes to town and no one is happy about it.

 

 

“Explain this to me one more time,” Rey said, staring at Finn and frowning.

 

“Poe sent word that he got his wagon stuck in that boggy area over on the east side of town.”

 

“There’s still water there?  I would’ve thought that would’ve all dried up by now.”

 

“Still enough there to get stuck, I guess,” Finn said.  “Anyway, he wants to use the wagon tomorrow, so he needs your help.”  Finn started shoving Rey towards the door.  “Right now.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Rey said, shoving back against Finn.  “What is he doing with the wagon all the way over near the east side of town?  And why me?  Why not you and Bastian?”

 

“We have things to do,” Finn said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sheriff things.  You wouldn’t understand,” Finn said.  He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  “Are you gonna help him or not?”

 

Rey huffed, “Fine.”  She walked to the back of her building.  “I’ll saddle up Zeb and go.”  She left muttering about _stupid cowboys_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess frowned.  “Explain this to me one more time.”

 

“See that tree on that little island out there in the middle?”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, not liking where this was headed.

 

“Some of the other ranchers have been telling me that it’s got a hollow where these Protectors are leaving messages for each other.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, you’re the reporter.  Shouldn’t you check?”

 

“Wade out into the creek in my good dress?”

 

Poe laughed.  “There’s the log that crosses over.  See,” he said, pointing to a fallen log that had been turned into a makeshift bridge over the creek.  “Just take that over to the little island and you’re good.”

 

Jess frowned.  _This seems like a lot of extra work to pass messages._

 

Poe shrugged, feigning indifference.  “Look, if you don’t think it’s worth it…for your story and all…we can head back into town and…”

 

“Oh fine,” Jess said, climbing out of the buggy.

 

She started across the fallen log and made it to the small island in the middle of the creek.  Just as she turned around to wave at Poe, he grabbed the log and pulled it to his side of the creek.

 

“What the hell, Poe?”

 

Poe smiled and said, “Someone will be along shortly to rescue you.”  He got up into the buggy and tipped his hat.  “Ma’am.”

 

As he rode off, Jessika screamed after him, “Poe!  Poe Dameron, you better come back here!  Poe!  Poe?”

 

He kept on riding. 

 

“I am going to make you pay, cowboy,” she muttered as she evaluated her situation.  Jess could swim, but the creek—well, calling it a creek was being generous; it was more a pool of muddy water than anything else these days—it was going to ruin her dress if she tried to cross without that log.  “Blast it,” she yelled.  She leaned back against the tree and hoped that Poe was actually going to send help.

 

**# # # #**

 

The bog was empty, but Rey thought she heard something a bit further away, out towards the creek.  She rode up and looked down into the small canyon below.  There, in the middle of the muddy, swirling mess stood Jessika Pava.

 

Rey couldn’t help her smile.  “What in the name of all that is holy?  What happened to you?”

 

“Poe Dameron,” Jess said.  “That’s what happened to me.  Poe kriffing Dameron!  Who I’m going to kill just as soon as I get out of here!”

 

Rey laughed.  _Payback for the social_.  “Oh kriff!  This is my fault.”

 

“It is,” Jess asked.

 

“Well, sort of,” Rey put her hands on her hips and studied the scene below her.  “Look, just wait a minute and I’ll come down and get you.”

 

She rode off and found a path that led down to the creek side.  She stopped her horse and got off.

 

“There should be a log,” Jess called over.

 

“Found it,” Rey said, grunting as she moved the log over towards the creek.  With a yell, she lifted it up and then let it fall back down so that part of it landed on the small island Jess was on.  “Okay,” Rey said.  “You’re free.”

 

“Well,” Jess said.

 

“Well?”

 

“My boot is stuck in the fragging mud,” Jess said, miserably.

 

Rey laughed.  “I’ll be right over.”

 

She slowly crawled along the log and gave Jess her biggest smile as she made it to the tiny island.  “Let’s see if I can help you,” she said, reaching for Jess’ leg.  “Wow, you are really stuck.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“So, what’s going on,” Poe asked, getting off his buggy and lying down on the ground next to Finn where he was watching Jess and Rey in the creek below.

 

“Jess got her boot stuck in the mud,” Finn whispered.

 

“Perfect,” Poe laughed.  “I told you this would work.”

 

“I think the only thing we did was piss off two very scary women.”

 

Poe watched as Rey tried to jerk Jess’ boot, only to lose her own footing and go toppling into the water with a yelp.  He had to cover his mouth to keep from being heard as he laughed.  Finn shot him a worried glance.  “Quiet,” Finn hissed.

 

Jess reached down to try to help Rey up out of the water, but tripped over her stuck boot and fell in.

 

At that point, even Finn couldn’t keep from laughing.

 

Rey looked up at the sound of laughter.  “Okay, where are you?”

 

“Yeah, you can come out now,” Jess added.

 

From the ridge above the creek, Finn and Poe stood.

 

“Stuck buggy,” Rey said to Finn.

 

He shrugged.  “Just figured you needed a little comeuppance for that note.”

 

“So why drag me into this,” Jess asked.

 

Poe smiled.  “Welcome to D’Qar, Miss Jess.”  He and Finn started down to the creek. 

 

Jess slogged herself towards the creek side with a frown on her face.  There was some sort of weed stuck in her hair.

 

Poe took off his hat and swatted his leg, sucking in huge breaths between his guffaws.  “Oh, I have to say, that’s quite a look.”  His laughs echoed through the tiny canyon.  “But where’s—”

 

Rey’s dripping hands shoved Poe hard.  He toppled forward, straight into the water.

 

As he came up, gasping for air, he looked around furiously.  “Dammit, Rey,” he said, “where’s my hat?”

 

She smiled and pointed to the hat, floating away with the current.  Poe dove and swum after it. 

 

“I think he’s learned his lesson,” Jess said, laughing.

 

“You think,” Rey asked.

 

“Maybe not yet,” said a voice from behind her.

 

Rey spun to see Finn standing there, smiling, but she misjudged her footing and started to fall back.  Finn reached out for her, but she only managed to tug him along with her.

 

There was a huge splash as they fell in.

 

As he came up, gasping for air, Finn yelled, “Blast it all to hell, Rey!”  He started making for the shore.

 

Poe laughed.  “It’s a good look on you, Sheriff.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn asked.

 

Poe smiled sweetly at Finn.  A big splash of water crashed into his face.

 

“Oh, so it’s like that,” Poe asked.  He splashed Rey while aiming for Finn.

 

“Hey,” she said, “keep me out of this.”  She splashed at Poe and hit Jess.

 

Soon, the sounds of splashing and laughter filled the canyon.  Rey and Jess jumped on Poe, forcing him underwater.  Finn splashed at Rey and she splashed him back.

 

For a few minutes, the four of them forgot about secrets and attacks and everything else.

 

Then, someone cleared their throat.

 

The entire group stilled.

 

Jess looked up, shading her eyes.  Whoever it was was on the ridge above them and had the sun behind him.  “Yeah?”

 

A man dressed all in black asked, “One of you Sheriff Solo?”

 

Finn stood.  He tried to brush the water off him as best he could.  “That would be me,” he said.

 

The mystery man paused for a moment, looking Finn up and down.  “Marshal Ben Solo,” the man finally said.  “I’m here to help with the bandits.”

 

_Of course_ , Finn thought.  He closed his eyes.  _Of course, he comes fragging now_.  “Good to meet you,” Finn said, slogging through the creek to the bank.  “That’s Miss Rey Solo, the town blacksmith, Miss Jessika Pava, the schoolteacher, and that’s Poe Dameron, one of our local ranchers.”

 

“Poe,” the Marshal said, tightly.

 

“Ben,” Poe said.  “Been a long time.”  Finn’s head snapped back to Poe.

 

“Yes, it has,” the other man said coldly.

 

“You seen your mother yet,” Poe asked.

 

Finn felt his whole world tilt as he processed what that question meant.  _Solo_ , he thought.  _KRIFFING HELL_.  He worked to school his emotions, stop his hands from shaking.

 

“No,” the Marshal said.  “Not yet.”  He turned towards Finn.  “If you’re not too busy, I’d like to get started.”

 

“Of course,” Finn said.  “Let me just get my horse and we can be on our way.”  Finn nodded to the group, pausing to stare long and hard at Poe.  _We’re having a long conversation later, Dameron_ , he thought.

 

Poe nodded at him.  “See you later, Sheriff.”

 

“Ladies,” the Marshal said, tipping his hat.  “Poe,” he said.  He rode out of sight. Finn climbed up to the ridge, found his horse, and soon followed.

 

Poe stood up and shook his head.  “Well, that’s gonna be a kriffing mess.”

 

“Poe, is that,” Rey asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

Rey’s stomach felt like it fell to her feet.  “No,” she gasped.

 

“Yes,” Poe said.

 

“One of you want to fill me in,” Jess asked, slogging towards the shore.

 

“That was Ben Solo.  He’s the son of Mayor Organa and Han Solo.  He left his family years ago.”  Poe shook his head.  “Ungrateful little…”  He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.  _Maybe he’s changed_.  “I guess he became a Marshal.”

 

“That’s the Mayor’s son,” Jess asked.

 

“Yep,” Poe said.

 

“And I take it there’s no love lost between the two of you,” Jess asked.

 

“Let’s just say that Ben and I never saw eye to eye on anything,” Poe said, turning back around to help Jess out of the creek.  “And that’s off the record, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Jess said.

 

Rey was still standing, frozen in her spot in the river.

 

“Rey,” Poe said.  “Come on.”

 

“Rey,” Jess repeated.

 

“Oh, sorry, I just…”  She looked to Poe.  “I didn’t expect him to be like that.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  Poe shrugged.  “I never expected to see him around here again.”

 

Rey frowned as she started towards Poe.  “What do you think it means?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly.

 

Rey shivered.  _I can always run._

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was wet; he was humiliated, and he was riding next to a man who very clearly had some sort of stick up his backside.

 

He’d tried to initiate small talk three separate times before giving up and now, he was just trying to endure the silence for a few more minutes.

 

“So,” the man finally said.  “You said your name was Solo?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said.  “About that.”  He bit his lip.  “Mr. Solo, Han, um, your dad,” Finn started.

 

“Mr. Solo,” the Marshal interjected.

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  “Mr. Solo, he took Rey in when she was a kid.  Chuy never had a last name as far as I could figure, or he never told us what it was, so when Rey needed a last name, Han, I mean Mr. Solo, he gave her his.”  Finn shrugged.  “Same thing with me.”

 

The Marshal didn’t say anything.

 

“He left about three years ago,” Finn said.  “He gave his place to Rey and me, but if you wanted to stay out there—”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” the Marshal said.  “I’ll stay at the boarding house in town.”

 

Finn nodded.

 

After a few more minutes, he couldn’t help himself, “Did you want to see your mother?”

 

“No,” the Marshal said.  “No need.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m here to help you stop these bandits, not to socialize or play games.”

 

Finn’s grip on his reins tightened.  “Fine,” he gritted out.

 

After they’d secured a room at the boarding house for Marshal Solo, the two of them went to the Sheriff’s office.  The Marshal stepped inside the small space—with its two cramped desks and three jail cells lining the back wall—and sneered.

 

“We aren’t a large town,” Finn said.

 

Ben snorted.  “I remember.”

 

Finn’s hands clenched into fists.

 

Bastian shot Finn a look _.  Is this guy for real?_

“Marshal Ben Solo, this is my deputy Bastian.  Bastian, this is Marshal Solo,” Finn said.

 

Marshal Solo sat down at Finn’s desk and leaned back.  “So, what can you tell me about these attacks?”

 

Finn leaned on the edge of Bastian’s desk.  “My best guess is that it’s the First Order.  It seems that—”

 

“Guess?  You don’t know?”

 

“Well, they aren’t leaving calling cards, no,” Finn said, “But I do have some experience with the Order and this seems to fit what they did in the past.”

 

The Marshal raised an eyebrow.  “Experience?”

 

Finn took in a deep breath before saying, “I rode with them when I was younger.”

 

The Marshal’s eyes narrowed.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “Got out as soon as I could.”

 

The Marshal leaned forward, tenting his hands in front of his face.  “But you have no evidence that it is the First Order?”

 

“Nothing hard and fast, no.”

 

“And what about this other group?”

 

“The Protectors,” Bastian asked.

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  _Not now, Bastian!_

 

“The Protectors,” asked Marshal Solo.

 

“That’s what the paper is calling them,” Finn said.  “What do you want to know?”

 

“What can you tell me about them?”

 

“They ride in—usually just two or three of them—scare the Order away and then help the people who’ve been attacked.  They wear masks, so we can’t get any good description of them.”

 

“Except for Black Leader,” Bastian said.

 

_Will you shut up, Bastian_ , Finn screamed in his head.

 

“Black Leader,” Marshal Solo asked.

 

“We think he’s the leader.  Rides a big black horse.”

 

“And that’s all the description you’ve got?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said, crossing his arms in front of him.

 

The Marshal seemed to mull that over for a few moments.  “Okay,” he said, rising.  “Tomorrow, you’ll take me out to some of the places that have been attacked.  I want to talk to some of these people.  Maybe they’re hiding something.”

 

“Hiding something,” Bastian said.  “You can’t be serious?”

 

“You don’t think it’s curious that this second group of bandits always manages to come along and save the day?  Maybe it’s some sort of conspiracy?”

 

Bastian looked to Finn.  _He can’t be serious?_

 

“Or maybe you aren’t taking this seriously, deputy?”

 

“Hey,” Finn said, pushing off the desk.  “I’m going to do my best to help you with this investigation, Marshal, but you better think long and hard before you start making accusations against my people, understood?”

 

The Marshal smiled.  “Of course.”  He turned to Bastian.  “My apologies.”  He started for the door.  “I’ll be back here first thing tomorrow morning, Sheriff,” he said, placing special emphasis on _sheriff_.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “Tomorrow morning.”  He nodded at the Marshal, who walked out of the door and back towards the boarding house.

 

Bastian stared at the empty doorway, his eyes wide.  “Who in the hell was that?”

 

“That,” Finn said, “is going to be our problem until we can catch the Order.”  He walked over to his desk, jerked open a drawer and pulled out a flask.  He took a long drink.  “Kriffing hell,” he said.

 

“You can say that again,” Basitan said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey stared down at her tools, frowning.  She didn’t really see any of them, just picked one up and started wiping it off.

 

_Han and Chuy will come back.  They’ll make everything okay._

 

She closed her eyes.  _No, they won’t.  You should run.  Run now while you can._

 

Rey licked her lips and forced her eyes open, picking up the next tool and running over it with the dirty cloth.  “Han and Chuy will come back,” she said, trying to ignore the way her voice was shaking.  “They have to.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Sheriff,” Poe said, sitting down next to Finn on a small hill overlooking D’Qar.  Poe had learned a long time ago that if Finn was stressed, this is where he’d find him.

 

“Poe,” Finn said, handing over his flask.  Poe took a swig and handed it back.  “So, you wanna tell me what you know about him,” Finn asked.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Anything.  Everything.”

 

It was late.  Most of the town was settled into their beds, but there were still lights on at the saloon.  Poe stared at those lights as he brought his knees up, wrapped his arms around them and rocked a bit.  “Ben was always a bit…off.”  He shook his head.  “Worst temper I’ve ever seen.”  He stopped rocking and rested his chin on his knees.  “When he was about sixteen, seventeen, Leia decided to send him to live with some friends, over near Los Angeles.  Thought he might calm down away from D’Qar, away from her and Han.

 

“Han was against it, but Leia…”  He smiled a rueful smile.  “She always gets her way.”  Poe let out a long breath.  “Anyway, Ben stayed with these friends for a few months before he ran away.  Leia and Han went looking for him, drug him back here.”  Poe sighed.  “He just ran away again.  Well, not really ran away.  He screamed at them, told them they were lousy parents, that he never wanted to see them again.”  Poe shook his head and reached for Finn’s flask.  He took a drink and said, “He left and good riddance.”

 

Poe handed back the flask and Finn contemplated what he’d just heard.  Neither Han nor Chuy had ever talked about Ben.  Hell, until this morning, he hadn’t even known Han’s son’s name.  “So, personality wise?”

 

“Personality wise, Ben Solo is a bastard.  He’s mean.  He’s a bully, and what makes it worse is he’s smart and he’s good with a gun.”

 

Finn bit his cheek and nodded.  “So, he’s going to be a problem.”

 

“Yep,” Poe said.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Finn said. 

 

Poe nodded.  “Me too.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The next day, Finn and Ben Solo stood amongst the ruins of what had been the Fulcrum Ranch just outside Illenuim Springs.  The Marshal was crouching down, inspecting a burnt piece of fence.

 

“It’s the First Order,” Finn said.  _And this is the third place we’ve visited this morning!_

 

“It can’t be,” Marshal Solo said.

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“Because we questioned Mr. Snoke and his associates.”

 

_“Mister_ Snoke and his associates?  He’s back?  He’s definitely back?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Snoke is back.  He’s been back for some time.”  Solo fixed a hard glare on Finn.  “I don’t think you realize how things have changed.  Mr. Snoke explained things to the Governor and has been working with him on the new initiative to build a dam outside of Jakku.  Mr. Snoke has done a lot of good for this region and if this dam gets built, that’s water for all the ranches out here.”

 

Finn couldn’t help his snort.

 

“Look, _Solo_ ,” the Marshal spit out, “if your personal prejudices are going to get in the way of this investigation, I can handle things myself.”

 

Finn’s eyes lit up like fire.  He’d never wanted to take a swing at another being so bad in all his life.  “I’m not stopping this investigation,” he bit out.

 

“Then you’d better remember who is in charge,” the Marshal said, mounting his horse.

 

Finn watched the other man ride towards town.  He unclenched his fists and walked to his horse.  “We’ll see about that.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Two days later, the Marshal and the Sheriff came bursting out of the Sheriff’s office screaming at each other.

 

“I told you that there’s no way it could be—”

 

“And I’m telling you, I used to ride with them!  I know!”

 

“What’s going on here,” said Mayor Organa, coming up the sidewalk.  She’d known Ben was back in town but had kept her distance until now.

 

The Marshal turned and balked for a moment before gaining his composure.  “What’s going on here, _ma’am_ , is that the sheriff won’t listen to reason.”

 

Finn turned to her.  “Your son,” he said, “is insisting that these attacks aren’t the work of the First Order, that Snoke is a good guy now and that the Protectors are the real bad guys.”

 

“What,” Leia demanded.  “Ben, are you really—”

 

“Don’t call me that,” the Marshal roared.  “I’m not Ben anymore.  Call me Marshal Solo!”

 

Leia’s eyes grew large but she managed to keep her tone even, “My apologies, _Marshal._ ”  She took a breath, “But you can’t be serious about Snoke.”

 

A crowd had gathered in front of the Sheriff’s office.

 

“Ma’am,” the Marshal said, “I assure you that the Marshal’s office investigated Mr. Snoke and his associates after the sheriff first wired us his concerns.  Mr. Snoke is a good friend of the Governor’s and was anxious to have his name cleared, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Finn sneered.

 

Leia put a hand on Finn’s arm.  “Continue,” she said to the Marshal.

 

“We know that Mr. Snoke was at one time associated with a bad element in Jakku, but as he explained to us, once he realized what those scoundrels were up to, he ended his association with them and left the state.”  The Marshall looked out to the crowd and addressed them.  “He came back a few years ago and since then, he’s been putting money back into this area.  He’s been providing jobs and his support has been key to the new dam the Governor wants to build.  The new dam that is going to help out all you people during the next drought.”

 

The crowd started murmuring, and Leia and Finn shared a worried glance.

 

“Now, while I appreciate that all of you have bad memories of the First Order, they aren’t the ones attacking your properties,” the Marshal said.  “But your sheriff,” he sneered, pointing to Finn, “just won’t give that up and it’s impeding the investigation.”

 

Finn’s whole body tensed.  Leia’s nails dug into his arm.

 

“So what are you saying, Ben,” Leia asked.

 

“I’m taking him off the case.”

 

“No,” Finn started.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise,” Leia asked.

 

The Marshal nodded.  “I’ll take over from here.  He can still handle town business, of course.”

 

“How kind of you,” Finn muttered.

 

“But I’ll be taking over the attacks.”  The Marshal turned back towards the crowd.  “Don’t worry.  I will bring these bandits to justice.”  He walked back into the Sheriff’s office.

 

Finn stood there, seething.  Leia leaned in.  “Finn, I know that—”

 

“Just don’t,” he snapped.  “Nothing you have to say is going to help right now, ma’am.”  He jerked his arm from her grasp and walked toward the saloon.

 

Leia stood on the sidewalk for a moment, tears in her eyes, before she straightened her back and walked away.

 

As the crowd dispersed, Jess stood in the middle of the street in shock.  _This is not good_.  She looked around, but there wasn’t a familiar face in the crowd.  She turned and made her way to Rey’s shop.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was standing just inside the doorway, hiding in the shadows watching the street.  “What was that,” she asked as Jess walked in.

 

“Seems the new Marshal just took Finn off the case.”

 

“What,” Rey demanded.

 

“I know,” Jess said.  “It’s crazy!”  She shook her head, found a crate and sat on it.  “And they were talking about this Snoke guy.  Finn thinks he’s behind the attacks.  The Marshall says he isn’t…”  Jess looked over and realized that Rey had gone white.  “Rey?”

 

Rey looked down.  “What exactly did they say about Snoke?”

 

Jess shrugged.  “That he’s back?  I guess he’s someone important or something?  He’s friends with the Governor.  I remember the Marshal saying that.”

 

“Frick,” Rey muttered. 

 

“Rey, what is it?”

 

Rey looked up, almost as if she’d forgotten Jess was there.  “Nothing,” she said.

 

“Rey?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Rey said, turning back towards her work.  “I’m just busy.”

 

“Sure,” Jess said, clearly disappointed.  She scooted off the crate and stood, dusting herself off.  “I should go anyway.  I figure there’s at least two or three stories in this.  At least one about the Marshal and one about this Snoke guy—”

 

“Do not investigate Snoke, Jess.  He’s dangerous.”

 

“Rey, what do you know about all of this?”

 

Rey stepped back, defensive.  “Nothing.  Just…just let Finn do his job,” she said.

 

“Yeah, well, Finn’s been taken off this job, so I figure that means I need to step in.”

 

Rey frowned.  “Why do you have to go poking your nose in this?  Who asked you to?”

 

“No one _asked_ me to,” Jess said, her voice rising.  “It’s my job!”

 

“No, your job is to teach.  Why don’t you just go do that?”

 

Jess’ mouth fell open.  _What in the kriff, Rey!_   She kept waiting for Rey to apologize, but Rey just moved around her anvil, picking up tools and putting them down.

 

“Fine,” Jess finally huffed out.  “I’m leaving.”

 

“Fine,” Rey yelled.

 

As Jess stomped out, Rey closed her eyes and fell forward, her hands landing on the anvil _.  He’s back_ , she thought.  _He’s back and…_   She crouched down, tears rolling down her cheeks _.  I need to run._

 

Rey felt paralyzed.  Her whole body shook.  She looked up to the ceiling.  “Why did you leave?”  She squeezed her eyes shut.  “Why won’t you come back?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia paced back and forth in her study.  _Ben is back,_ she kept thinking to herself. _Ben is back and he’s angry and…_ She stopped pacing.  _And if I had to guess, he’s in Snoke’s_ _pocket._

 

She grit her teeth and tried to keep her anger in check.  _Why can’t just one male relation of mine not screw everything up?_

 

L’ulo walked in.  “Ma’am, I was closing up the house for the night.”

 

“Thanks, Lu,” Leia said.

 

“Snap rode by about an hour ago, said things had been quiet on the first patrol.  Second patrol isn’t due for a few more hours.”

 

Leia nodded.

 

“Ma’am,” L’ulo said.  “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Leia turned.  Lu had been working for her for years.  There was no one she trusted more.  She closed her eyes, ashamed of what she needed to say.  “Lu, I need to find Han.”

 

The old man nodded.  “I’ll ask Nien to put out some feelers, ma’am.  First thing in the morning.”

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“It’s…”  The old man frowned.  “It’s not your fault, ma’am.”  He backed out of the study and closed the door.

 

Leia waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before she let herself cry.

 

**# # # #**

“Thought I might find you here,” Poe said, sitting down next to Finn.

 

Finn let out a _hrumph_ and took another swig out of his bottle.  Poe looked around and noticed the flask, open on the ground.  He picked it up and realized it was empty.

 

“What are you drinking,” Poe asked, taking the bottle from Finn’s hand and sniffing it.  “Lord, Finn, what are you trying to do?  Kill yourself?”

 

Finn snatched the bottle out of Poe’s grasp and took another drink.

 

“Fine,” Poe said.  “You wanna talk?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Wanna get drunk.”

 

“I’d say you’re well on your way.”

 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.  There was a breeze blowing past them.  In the distance, they could hear the crowd at the saloon.  

 

Finn shivered.  Poe shrugged out of his jacket and put it over Finn’s shoulders.

 

“No,” Finn started.

 

“Shut up,” Poe said.  “You’re cold.”

 

“M’fine.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Poe said, reaching for the bottle and taking a drink.  He gasped as the alcohol hit his throat.  “Seriously, Finn, what is this stuff?”

 

Finn took back the bottle and took another drink.  After a few minutes, he said, “He threw me off the case, Poe.  Threw me off a case in my own damn town.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.

 

Finn shook his head.  “First, it’s these Protectors.  Now it’s him.”  Finn took a long drink.  “Is there anyone in this kriffing town who thinks I can do my job?”

 

Poe closed his eyes, hating himself.  “Finn,” he started.

 

“No,” Finn said, putting up his hand.  “I don’t want to hear it, Poe.”

 

“But, Finn—”

 

“No,” Finn said loudly.  “You can either sit here in a companionable silence or you can leave.  Your choice.”

 

Poe huffed out a sigh and pulled his knees up under his chin.  “Fine,” he muttered.

 

“Silence,” Finn said.  “Means no talking.”

 

“You’re still talking,” Poe grumbled into his legs.

 

Finn rolled his eyes and took another drink.

 

**# # # #**

 

The trooper rode up next to the man dressed all in black.  “We’re ready whenever you are, sir.”

 

Kylo Ren looked down at the sprawling ranch.  No one else could see the twisted smile that spread across his face.  “Go,” he said.

 

Ten men rode towards Lor San Tekka’s ranch, guns drawn, ready to burn it to the ground.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: faces from the past, rising tensions, and some good people die


	7. Tekka and Ello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are dying and tensions are rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end notes for some warnings, but this is a chapter where you should definitely be mindful of the tags.

 

 

One of Lor San Tekka’s hands ran into town just before sunrise, screaming.  Ben Solo was already up, sitting in front of the Sheriff’s Office, and he was on his horse before the man even quit babbling.  “Bastian,” Solo said as Finn and Bastian ran out of the office.  “You’re with me.”

 

Bastian looked to Finn, who nodded.

 

Ben was already riding away.  Bastian scrambled to follow.

 

Finn’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Marshal ride out of town.  _How did you know which way to ride to get to Lor San Tekka’s?  And since when don’t we interview witnesses?_

 

Finn walked over to Tekka’s man, still babbling about what had happened.  Finn put his hands on the man’s shoulders.  “Slow down and tell me everything.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Trails of black ash snaked through the sand and dirt in the space where Lor San Tekka’s house used to stand.  Finn slowed his horse, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.  Smoke still lifted off the ground in places, but otherwise…  _There’s nothing left._

 

Finn felt sick.

 

After the first few attacks, he’d gotten so used to the Protectors riding in, stopping things before they got too deadly.  But this?  _Where were the Protectors last night?_

 

_Where was I_ , he thought, feeling a pang of guilt as he remembered he’d been drowning his self-pity in a bottle of moonshine.

 

The Marshal spotted him.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to help,” Finn said, getting off his horse.

 

“I took you off this investigation, Sheriff.”

 

“I can help, Marshal.”

 

They heard a rider approaching.  The men turned to spy Jessika Pava riding Rey’s horse, Zeb.  Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene.  “What happened?”

 

The Marshal strode over to her horse.  “Who in the hell are you?”

 

“I’m…”  She was too distracted by the scene to answer him.

 

The Marshal grabbed her boot and asked again, “Who are you?  What are you doing here?”

 

His hand on her boot drug her back.  She stared down at him, jerking her foot out of his grasp.  “I’m Jessika Pava, reporter with the _D’Qar Daily_.”

 

The Marshal turned and rolled his eyes.  He told Basitan, “Get her out of here.”

 

Bastian turned to Finn.

 

The Marshal roared, “Right now, I’m your boss, and I just told you to get her out of here!”

 

Bastian reluctantly walked up to Jess.  “Miss Pava, I need you to—”

 

“No,” she said, staring at the Marshal.  “The press has every right to be here.  The people need to know what’s going on and—”

 

“And I will lock you up if you don’t get out of here right now,” the Marshal screamed.

 

Before Jess could react, another one of Lor San Tekka’s hands came running up to Finn.  “Mr. Finn,” she yelled.  “Mr. Finn, come quick!”

 

Finn took off after the woman, with the Marshal, Bastian, and Jess right behind him.

 

In a shallow ditch about three hundred feet from the main house, there was a body.  As soon as he realized that, Finn stopped, dreading what he had to do next.  It was charred and still smoking.  Finn wanted to retch.  He grabbed his handkerchief, put it over his mouth, and slowly made his way to the ditch.  He grimaced as he recognized it.

 

Finn took a few steps back, holding the kerchief even closer to his face and squeezing his eyes shut.  “Damn.”

 

Bastian hissed behind him.  Jess let out a noise and then turned away.

 

The Marshal finally asked, “Who is it?”

 

“Lor San Tekka,” Finn just managed.  “This is his place.”

 

The old woman began weeping.

 

The Marshal turned to Bastian and quietly said, “Get these women out of here.”

 

Bastian nodded, shepherding Jess and the old woman away from the body.

 

The Marshal walked past Finn and knelt next to the body, studying it.  “Those Protectors are a vicious bunch,” he finally said.

 

“It wasn’t the Protectors and you damn well know it.”

 

The Marshal rose and spun, coming at Finn.  “No, I don’t know it.  Seems to me that you have a grudge against Snoke and you want to atone for the sins of your past by making up ghosts who’ve come back to visit.  The only real bandits around here are the ones you’re protecting.”

 

Finn’s fist was out before he even realized what he was doing. 

 

And then, just as quickly, the other man was sprawled on his back, clutching at his jaw.  “I’ll have your badge, you no good piece of—”

 

“Come and get it,” Finn said, in a low voice.

 

The taller man rose and drew his gun.

 

Finn’s hand instinctively went for his own.

 

Suddenly, Bastian ran over yelling, “Woah! Woah!  Woah!  Stop it!  Stop it now!”  His hands were up as he ran in between the two men.

 

He turned to Finn, his eyes wide and pleading.  “Sheriff, you need to go now, okay?”  _Please._

 

For a moment, everything hung there, suspended.  Bastian was shaking, terrified that neither man was going to listen to him.

 

Finn finally took in a breath and lowered his gun.  “Fine,” he spat out.  His eyes met the Marshal’s.  _This is not over._

 

The Marshal slowly lowered his gun.

 

As Finn rode away, something stuck in his brain—a memory from when he was still a trooper-in-training with the Order.  Someone with a hair-trigger temper.  Someone who always wore a mask.  Finn bit his cheek as a sense of déjà vu settled over him.  He spared one look back at the ranch where the Marshal and Bastian stood.  _Ben Solo, who are you?_

 

**# # # #**

 

“What,” Poe said, not believing what Jess had just told him.

 

“Lor San Tekka’s ranch.  It’s gone.  He’s dead.”

 

“No, that can’t be...”  Poe looked over to Snap, who looked as shocked as he was. 

 

“No,” Snap said.  “There’s no way.” 

 

“I was just there,” Jess insisted. 

 

Snap shared a worried look with Poe, who nodded.  Snap ran back towards the house.

 

Poe said, “Thanks for telling us, Miss Jess.”

 

Jess desperately wanted to just ask him, but she decided to be indirect instead: “I just figured you and…your friends would want to know.”

 

Poe licked his lips.  “Jess,” he started.

 

She shook her head.  “Probably best if I don’t know.”

 

He nodded.  “Thanks.”

 

“Sure,” she said, taking off towards town.

 

Poe ran back to the stables to find Snap, Karé, and Iolo all saddling up.  “Let’s get over to Leia’s and try to find out what’s going on.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess met up with Finn just outside town.

 

He raised an eyebrow, so she explained, “I stopped by to tell Poe about the attack.  Figured he’d want to know,” she frowned not wanting to lie but not feeling it was her place to tell Finn the truth either, “because his place is so close and all.”

 

Finn nodded.  He was only half listening to her anyway.

 

“Finn,” Jess said.

 

“Hmmmm,” he asked.

 

“Finn!”

 

“What,” he asked, snapping to attention.

 

“I want to help,” she said.

 

“No,” he said.

 

“Finn,” she started.

 

“No, Miss Jess, I will not have you getting hurt on my behalf and—”

 

“Would you just listen to me, you nerfherder!  I’m a reporter.  Let me do some research, find out what is going on with this Snoke guy.  Maybe I can find something that will help.”

 

Finn frowned.  _Even research can be dangerous_.  His shoulders slumped.  _But I need all the help I can get._   “Okay.”

 

“Finn,” she said.

 

“Yeah,” he said, staring off into the distance, defeated.

 

“I’ll be careful.  I promise.”

 

He looked over at her.  “Please,” he said.  “This has already gotten way too far out of hand.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe, Iolo, Snap, and Karé came running into Leia’s front parlor.

 

She called out, “Lu!”

 

The old man came rushing in.  “What is it,” he asked.

 

Poe said, “The Order hit Lor San Tekka’s place last night.”

 

Leia gasped.

 

“It’s gone,” Poe said.  He closed his eyes.  “Tekka is dead.”

 

Lu cursed under his breath.

 

“But how,” Leia asked.  “None of the patrols…” 

 

Everyone realized that two members of their group were missing.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.  He grabbed Snap’s arm as he called back to Leia.  “We’ll ride into town to check on Nien and then out to Ello’s place.”

 

“Be careful,” Karé yelled after them.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess scowled as they passed Rey’s shop, locked up tight.  Finn noticed.  “You can keep Zeb out at my place,” he said.

 

“Nien said he can help me with him.  I figured she might…”  Jess sighed.  “Do _you_ know what’s wrong with her?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Wish I did.”  He frowned.  “She usually tells me things, but this has her…”  He stole a look back at the blacksmith’s shop.  “This has her scared.”

 

A noise from the town square caught Finn’s attention.  He looked to Jess who shrugged and they rode over.

 

A tall red-headed man stood next to a shorter, stockier one, and at the sight of them, Finn felt as if he’d been hit in the stomach.  He pulled on the reins and his horse stopped abruptly.

 

“Finn?”  Jess looked over to see the man’s eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging open.  She looked over at the two men, who seemed to be selling something, and then back at the Sheriff.  “Finn?”

 

“I can’t believe they’re here,” he breathed out.  One part of him wanted to run.  Another wanted to throw the two of them in jail.  He bit his lip as he realized that neither of those options was viable.

 

“Finn!”  He turned to Jess, as she asked, “What is going on?”

 

Finn frowned and got off his horse, motioning for Jess to do the same.  He tied his horse to the nearest post, waiting for Jess to follow.  He then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  “That’s Hux and Nines.  They’re Snoke’s men.  First Order.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Finn looked at her like she was crazy.  “Yes,” he said.  “I grew up with them.”

 

“So what…what do you do?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I don’t know.”

 

The two of them waited a beat and then slowly walked over towards the town square where Hux was speaking.  “…and once Starkiller Corporation has the necessary funds in place, we’ll start construction on the dam.  That will mean jobs for those who need them, but more importantly, when the dam is finished, it will mean a reliable source of water for this region’s farmers.”

 

The crowd murmured their approval.

 

Finn tensed, his hand reaching for his gun out of instinct.  Jess grabbed his arm.  “No,” she whispered.  “Listen.”

 

Nines stepped forward.  “Starkiller Corporation has also heard about these terrible attacks that have plagued your town, and we want you to know that we will be giving our full support to Marshal Solo to help solve the problem.  We’re providing extra men, as well as hot meals and housing for any who are displaced.”

 

“Frick,” Finn muttered.

 

“Smooth,” Jess said.

 

Finn looked up the street and noticed Snap and Poe galloping towards Nien Nunb’s office.  They stopped, dust kicking up all around them, and ran in.  A moment later, they ran back out and took off again _.  What the kriff_ , Finn thought, before Hux’s voice brought him back to the square.

 

“Now, for those of you who are looking to leave the region—”

 

“Although we don’t know why,” Nines laughed.

 

“Starkiller will also be offering up very reasonable bids on the land around here.  We are determined to keep D’Qar alive, any way we can.”

 

Finn looked to Jess, the worry clear in his eyes.  “When can you start that research of yours?”

 

“Right now.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Snap rode in the general direction of Ello’s homestead.  “Do you know what path he was supposed to take on his patrol last night,” Poe asked.

 

“It would’ve taken him out near Tekka’s place,” Snap said.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, kicking in and urging his horse to go just a little bit faster.  _Please be okay, Ello.  Please let this be some sort of mix-up._

 

Snap yelled over the sounds of their horses.  “Poe!”

 

Poe turned to see Snap slowing and pointing to the West.  There were birds circling overhead.  “Crap,” Poe said, turning his horse and urging her into a gallop once more.

 

The two of them stopped their horses about twenty feet away from what looked like a bundle of rags.  Poe scanned the area before he dismounted.  “You see anyone?”

 

“No,” Snap said.  “We’re clear.”

 

Poe nodded and walked over to the bundle.  _Please don’t be Ello.  Please don’t be Ello.  Please don’t be Ello._

 

As Poe got closer, the smell became unmistakable.

 

_Please don’t be Ello._

 

Poe could see that it was clearly a body, but it was face down.

 

“Poe,” came Snap’s voice, wavering, from behind him.

 

Poe shook his head and raised his hand, urging Snap to wait.  He closed his eyes and toed his boot under the body, nudging it over.  _Please don’t be Ello._  

 

As it rolled over, Poe let out a low “Kriff.”

 

“Is it,” Snap asked.

 

Poe nodded.  “Yeah,” he called.  He swallowed hard, trying to keep from crying.  He pulled his hat off his head, clutching it in his hands, staring down at the body of his friend.

 

“Boss,” asked Snap from behind.  “Boss?”

 

Poe nodded, swallowed hard again, and then turned to Snap.  “Ride out to Leia’s.  Tell the others what happened.  I’ll ride into town, tell Nien and Finn.”

 

“Boss,” Snap said, unsure.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Go,” he said.  “Leia and the others need to know this.”  He couldn’t help staring into Ello’s glassy eyes.  “Go, now!”

 

Snap took off. 

 

Poe waited until Snap was a good distance away before he screamed.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was standing in the hay loft looking down at the town square.  Before it had become her blacksmith’s shop, it had been a barn, and this was one of its advantages.

 

She’d stood in this spot now for nearly an hour watching the two of them talking to townsfolk.  She didn’t recognize the shorter one, but the taller one was definitely Hux.

 

_And where Hux is, Phasma is, and where Phasma is…_   She shuddered.

 

“You will never touch me again,” she whispered.

 

She took a step back from the small door.  _Have to leave.  Have to leave tonight_.

 

She started climbing out of the loft.  The shop wouldn’t be a problem, and Jess would take care of Zeb.  _Jess_.  Rey froze on the ladder.  _What in the kriff am I going to tell her?_

 

Rey shook her head.  “I have to leave,” she said, as if saying it out loud would cast her doubts aside.  It didn’t help, but she still pushed forward, looking around the shop for what she could take with her.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn found his feet leading him further into the square, his eyes locked on Hux and Nines.  Their little meeting was finally breaking up, and Finn felt as if he walking through the townsfolk into his past. 

 

He couldn’t help the thrill he felt when Hux saw him and made the connection—the man bristled just slightly, his fake smile falling before he forced it back into place.  Hux elbowed Nines, whose smile never faltered, even though his eyes screamed murder. 

 

There were still a number of people milling around.  Finn was aware that what was about to happen was going to be on display for the whole town to see.  He forced himself to breathe normally.  _Let them talk first._

 

He stopped in front of them, wishing for the first time in a long time that he was taller.

 

“Sheriff,” Hux said.  “We hope we can count on your support for the dam.”

 

“I’ll have to reserve my judgement until I know more about that,” Finn said.  _Until I can prove that you’ve been killing people._

 

“Oh Sheriff, I think you’ll find that everything we’re doing is above board,” Hux said.  “Mr. Snoke simply wants to make sure that the good people of this region have enough water.”

 

Finn couldn’t help his snort.

 

“Perhaps the Sheriff doesn’t think the people around here need water,” Nines offered.

 

“I know how important water is to these people, Nines,” Finn said.  “I just don’t know that I trust Snoke to deliver it.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” Hux said.  “We really would’ve liked your support.”  He then sighed dramatically.  “Of course, rumor has it that you won’t be sheriff much longer.”

 

Finn felt his entire frame shake.  _Stay calm_.  “Is that a threat?”

 

“Of course not,” Hux said with a smile.

 

“Merely stating fact, F.N.,” Nines added.

 

“The name’s Finn,” Finn said.  “And I’d like to remind the both of you that no matter what you and yours have planned, I’m still the sheriff here.”

 

“For now,” Nines muttered.

 

Finn couldn’t help himself—he crowded into Nines’ space in a flash.  “What was that?”

 

Hux placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder, which Finn immediately shrugged out of.  “Sheriff!  Sheriff!  Please!  There’s no need for such behavior.”

 

The crowd that had been leaving was now coming back to see what was going on.

 

Finn took two steps back from Hux and Nines.  “I have my eye on you,” he said.

 

“Always a pleasure, _F.N_.,” Hux said, before nodding to Nines.  The two of them started towards the general store. 

 

Finn wanted to scream; he wanted to shoot them.  Instead, he turned on his heel and marched over to the saloon.

 

**# # # #**

 

Nien was staring out the window when Jess arrived at the office.  “The sheriff better be careful or he’s likely to fall into whatever trap those two are springing.”

 

“Finn can take care of himself,” Jess said, turning to watch Finn with the two red-headed men.

 

“No doubt,” Nien said, “but…”  Even from this distance it was clear Finn was just barely keeping his cool.  “Every man has a breaking point.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Jess said, “I want to investigate Snoke and all of this Starkiller business.”

 

Nien nodded.  “I think that’s a good idea, especially in light of what happened this morning.”  He frowned and walked to his desk, shuffling papers.

 

“Were you friends?”

 

Nien looked up.  “Most of us old timers have known each other for decades, Miss Jess.  It feels more like family than anything else.”

 

She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.  “I’m sorry,” she said.

 

“Thank you.”  He smiled at her.  For a moment, the room was still and quiet, but then Nien jumped into action.  He cleared his throat and picked up a slip of paper, handing it to Jess.  “Besides Snoke, I want you to go to Coruscant, send a message to an old friend of mine, name of Calrissian.  This is where you can reach him.  Tell him to find Han and Chuy and send them home immediately.”

 

“You think he knows where Solo is?”

 

“If anyone does, it’s Lando.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe had a hunch.  He stopped in front of the saloon and got off his horse.  Sure enough, he spotted Finn in the sparse crowd.  _He’s wearing my jacket_ , Poe thought, before scowling at the thought of the sheriff in the saloon before the clock had even struck noon.  He marched over to Finn at the bar and leaned in.

 

“Not in the mood, Poe,” Finn said, downing his shot in one go.

 

“You know, I’m not a big fan of this new attitude of yours.”

 

“Oh really, Poe,” Finn said, slamming the shot glass down on the bar so forcefully the barkeep jumped.

 

“No,” Poe said, his anger rising to match Finn’s.

 

“You wanna make something of it?”

 

Poe wanted to say _yes_ , but then he remembered Ello’s glassy eyes staring up at him.  “Kriff,” he said, shaking his head.  “I’m not gonna fight you.”  He leaned over the bar.  “Kay,” he said, calling the barkeep over.  “A shot of anything, please.”

 

Finn calmed down a bit.  “What’s eating you?”

 

Poe waited until Kay poured the drink.  He downed it in one gulp and set it down, nodding to Kay for another.  Kay poured it and Poe downed it.  “Thanks,” he rasped out.

 

Finn frowned.  “Poe,” he said, dreading where this was going, “what’s eating you?”

 

Poe leaned in.  “Ello’s dead.”

 

Finn felt as if the entire world tilted.  He grabbed the bar.  “What,” he just barely managed.

 

“Snap and I found his body a little while ago.”

 

“Where,” Finn asked.

 

“Northwest a few miles.  Out near that one trail that leads back to Tekka’s place.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn said.

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn stood.  “He easy to spot?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “If you’re on that trail, you won’t miss him.”

 

“No horse with him?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Someone killed him, Finn.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Finn stood.  “Thanks, Kay,” he called out, sliding some money across the bar.

 

Poe quickly did the same and followed him out.

 

Finn stopped and nodded to Poe.  Poe nodded back.  Finn ran towards the Sheriff’s office.  Poe ran to the _Daily D’Qar_ offices.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was mounting his horse as the Marshall and Bastian rode into town.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

  
Finn shot the Marshall an annoyed glance.  “None of your damn business.”

 

“It is if it has anything to do with Tekka’s death, it is!”

 

“Well, when I know something, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

 

“Sheriff,” the Marshal started.

 

“No,” Finn yelled.  “You took me off the attacks.  Fine!  This isn’t one of the damn attacks.  This is town business.”

 

“And how do you know that,” roared the Marshal.

 

“How do you?”

 

By now, half the town was slowly gathering in the street outside the Sheriff’s office.  Poe, Jess, and Nien came out of the _Daily D’Qar_ offices.  Poe started forward when Jess grabbed his arm and shook her head.

 

The Marshal looked like he was going to explode.  “You know, if it weren’t for your hard-headedness, we’d be a lot further along in this investigation, so if you think I’m going to sit by and let you—”

 

“Just because you’re in Snoke’s pocket and have these people hoodwinked into thinking you’re here in the name of justice doesn’t mean that—”

 

“I will have your badge, you no good, traitorous, son-of-a—”

 

“I’d like to see you try, you sniveling, piece of horsesh—”

 

Bastian lifted his gun and fired into the air.  “Enough!”

 

Both Finn and the Marshal had their hands on their guns in an instant—as did many other townsfolk.

 

Bastian slowly put his gun away.  “Marshal, you said you needed to contact your office in Coruscant.  Why don’t you do that while the sheriff and I go see what this fuss is all about, okay?”

 

Neither man spoke. 

 

“Good,” Bastian said.  “Sheriff, after you.”

 

Finn waited a beat, staring into the Marshal’s eyes.  Bastian cleared his throat.  “Sheriff?”  Finn urged his horse on, and he and Bastian rode out of town. 

 

The Marshal got off his horse, and the townsfolk started to disperse.

 

Poe was shaking he was so angry.  He leaned over to Jess and whispered, “One of them is going to kill the other if we’re not careful.”

 

Jess started to reply before Nien very loudly cleared his throat. 

 

They looked up to see the Marshal stomping right towards them.  “Which one of you runs this…paper?”

 

“I do,” Nien said.  “You do remember me, don’t you, Ben?”

 

The Marshal very clearly bit his cheek to keep from screaming at the small man.  “Of course, Mr. Nunb.”  He looked at Poe and Jess.  “Poe.  Miss…Pava, was it?”

 

“Yes,” she answered, forcing her voice to sound cheerful.  “Anything we can help you with?”

 

“I want to print a bounty in the next edition of the paper,” the Marshal said.

 

“A bounty,” Nien asked.

 

“Yes.  One hundred dollars for the leader of these Protectors and fifty dollars for any of the rest.  Dead or Alive.”

 

“What in the kriff,” Poe said.  “Are you serious?”

 

“You have a problem with that, Dameron?”

 

“Why in the hell are you putting a bounty on their heads?”  


“Because I have reason to believe that they’re the ones who killed Lor San Tekka and that they have been behind the attacks all along.”

 

“And what are you basing this on,” Jess asked.  “The sheriff never found any evidence to support that theory.”

 

“I’ve been doing this a long time, missy.  And unlike the sheriff, I’m good at my job.”  He tipped his hat and walked towards the telegraph office.

 

Jess grabbed one of Poe’s arm to keep him from going after the man.  Nien grabbed the other.  Nien turned to Poe.  “I think you need to ride back to Leia’s right now.”

 

Poe desperately wanted to go and put Ben Solo in his place.  Jess’ grasp on his arm tightened.  “Poe,” she said.  “Please.”

 

He swallowed hard and nodded, sparing one last look at the Marshall before going for his horse.          

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the aftermath of violence as well as some minor character deaths (that happen off screen). There is at least one discovery of a body that might be a bit gruesome, so just be aware.
> 
> But if you want to skip the body discoveries altogether, skip a few lines after "Finn took off after the woman, with the Marshal, Bastian, and Jess right behind." And then also skip about seven lines after "No," Snap said, "We're clear."


	8. Confession

 

As soon as they were out of town, Finn slowed to a trot.  “I’m sorry,” he said to Bastian.  “I didn’t mean to put you in the middle of all of this.”

 

“Seems I’m in the middle of it, though.  So, you want to fill me in on things?”

 

“You know a lot of it.”  Finn sighed.  “When I was a kid, I was raised by Snoke and two of his people, Hux and Phasma.  They trained me and some others to be ‘troopers.’  Basically, we were going to be guns for them.  The troopers worked with a gang called the Knights of Ren.”  Finn snorted.  “Of all the prissy names they could’ve come up with…”

 

“So you know Snoke?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “He raised me.”  Finn shook his head.  “If you can call it that.  Best I can figure, he either stole me or bought me, and from the time I was small—maybe five or six?—he trained me to kill.”

 

“Damn,” Basitan said quietly.

 

“Which is why all this _Snoke-has-reformed_ banthafodder, it just…well, it rubs me the wrong way.”

 

“Yeah,” Basian said.  “I get that.”

 

“Plus, now Hux and Nines are in town.”

 

“Who and who?”

 

Finn said, “Two of Snoke’s men.  Hux is…hell, I don’t even know what you’d call it.  He’s a sick son-of-a-bitch who likes to torture people.  He’s also the brains of the gang.  Nines came up with me.  We trained together, along with another guy name Slip.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Died,” Finn said.  There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t see Slip’s hand, covered in blood and grime reaching for him.  “That was the night I helped Poe escape.”

 

Bastian nodded.  “And now they’re back.”

 

“Yep,” Finn said.

 

“And they’re pretending like they’re gonna help.”

 

“Yep.” 

 

They rode on for a few more minutes before Finn added, “I know Ben Solo works for them.  I can’t prove it, but I know it.”

 

Bastian nodded.  “I believe you, Sheriff.  It’s just…”  He sighed.  “I can’t have you getting yourself killed or thrown in jail before we can prove it, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “I know.”

 

“Finn,” Bastian said, making sure to catch Finn’s eyes, “I have your back.  You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Finn said. “Thanks, Bastian.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess walked along main street in the fading light of twilight realizing that there weren’t many people about.  There were a few voices coming from the saloon, but otherwise, things were dead.  Word had spread quickly about Ello Asty’s death, and people were scared. 

 

She shivered as she crept around the back of the blacksmith’s shop.  _That girl is going to talk to me._   She tried the door.  _Locked_.  Jess frowned and looked around for something to help her pry it open, but then she spotted a window.  She walked over and tried it; it gave just a bit.

 

Two minutes later, Jess was trying to crawl into the dark shop without making too much noise.    “Skirts aren’t really good for this sort of stuff,” she muttered as she pushed herself through.

 

“Really,” came a voice from the darkness.

 

“Oh kriff,” Jess said, falling to the floor.

 

“Exactly,” said the voice.

 

“Rey, is that you?”

 

Rey walked forward into the half-light coming from the window, her arms crossed in front of her.  “You could’ve knocked.”

 

“Would you have answered,” Jess asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

 

“Probably not,” Rey admitted.

 

Jess lifted an eyebrow as if to say, _See?_

 

“What are you doing here, Jess?”

 

“Nice to see you too,” Jess said.

 

Rey turned and walked toward the small room she kept at the back of the shop.  “I don’t have time for this.”

 

“I’m leaving,” Jess said.

 

Rey spun.  “What?!?”

 

“I’m going to Coruscant for a few days to do some research, try to find out something about this Snoke character and Starkiller Corporation.”

 

“You can’t do that,” Rey said, rushing forward and taking Jess’ arm.

 

“I have to,” Jess said.

 

“Let someone else do it,” Rey said.  “Look, I’m packing.  I was going to leave tonight, head out towards Tatooine.”

 

“What?  You’re leaving?  You’re running away?”

 

“Yes,” Rey said, her eyes pleading, “come with me.”

 

Jess shrugged out of Rey’s grasp.   “No.”

 

“Why not?  You haven’t been here long enough to—”

 

“Rey, what is going on here?  What has you so scared that you’re going to run?”

 

Rey swallowed.  She’d never told anyone about it—Han and Chuy knew, of course, but they never talked about it.

 

“Rey, please tell me.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

They’d spent the whole day pitching ideas.  Now that there was a bounty on their heads—and now that Ello was dead—everything had changed.

 

Poe was pacing, a hand raking through his hair.  “We have to tell Finn,” he said.  “He needs to know.  He can help.”

 

“No, Poe,” Leia said.  “He’ll be duty bound to tell Ben who we are, and we’ll all get locked up.”

 

“Or worse,” Snap added.

 

Poe stopped and frowned.  “You’re underestimating Finn, ma’am.”

 

“Maybe,” she said, “but it’s still my call.”

 

Poe let out of huff.  “I need some air,” he said, stomping out of the room.

 

Karé stood.  “I agree with Poe.  I think the time for secrets is over.”

 

“We don’t know what Snoke’s end game is.  Until then, we can’t afford to show our cards just yet,” Lu said.

 

“People are dying,” Karé said.

 

“Yes, they are,” Iolo said, “and there’s going to be more of them dying if we get turned in.”

 

“Finn wouldn’t do that and you know it,” Karé said, starting for the door.  “I’m going out for air too.”

 

Leia rubbed her temples as Karé left.  “Why don’t we all take a break for a few minutes?  Lu, what do we have to eat?”

 

Karé found Poe leaning against the railing of the back porch.  She found a spot next to him, but didn’t say a word.  “She’s wrong,” he said.

 

“I know,” Karé agreed.

 

Poe sighed.  _How did everything get so messed up?_

 

**# # # #**

 

As soon as Finn walked into the saloon, Maz waved him into the back.  Behind the storage closet, she kept a small office.  She herded him in and shut the door.  “A Mister Hux and a Mister Nines are staying upstairs.  They’re expecting a third party to join them tomorrow.”

 

“That’ll be Phasma,” Finn said to her in a low voice.  Maz nodded.

 

“So,” she said, pulling out a bottle of something expensive, “what do we make of all of this?”

 

Finn reached out as she held a glass to him.  He took a sip.  He closed his eyes.  _Damn, that’s good_.  “What part of it?”

 

“All of it,” Maz said, before taking a drink.  “Walk me through everything that is going on.”

 

“About six weeks ago, we start to have a series of attacks, mainly hitting ranches and homes well outside of D’Qar proper.  Burning things down and killing people.”  He took another drink.

 

“To what end?”

 

Finn shrugged.

 

“Guess,” Maz said.

 

He locked eyes with her.  “They’re trying to scare people out of this area.  Also, drive land prices down.”

 

“Someone wants something here and they don’t want to have to pay much for it,” Maz said, refilling her drink.  Finn leaned forward and she topped off his glass.

 

“After the first few attacks, we get a group of people who ride in and try to stop them.  Protectors.”

 

“They muck up the plan,” Maz said.

 

“Yep,” Finn said. 

 

“So, now the bad guys have to retrench.”

 

“That would explain why it was the Marshal’s office that got in touch with me.”

 

“Oh,” Maz said.  “I didn’t know that.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “Everyone wants to know why I suspect Ben Solo.  I suspect him because I didn’t ask for help.”

 

“Hmmmmmmmm,” Maz hummed against her glass.

 

“He comes in and immediately shifts focus onto the Protectors.”

 

“Plus, this Mister Hux and Mister Nines show up,” Maz added.

 

“Mmmmm-hmmmmm,” Finn hummed.  “We can guess that it’s Snoke buying up land ahead of this dam project,” Finn said.  “And we know that Snoke is well protected.  He’s got the Marshal’s office and the Governor to back him up.”

 

“Plus, you managed to get yourself thrown off the case.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Not you too,” he said, taking another drink.  “Bastian and Poe have already laid into me about that.”

 

“Well, you played right into their hands,” Maz said.

 

“Yeah, well…I did.  There, I’ll admit it,” Finn said.  “The Marshal,” he bit out, “he gets under my skin.”

 

Maz smiles.  “He’s a hot head.  Always has been.”

 

_Hot head.  Always has been._   Finn put down his glass.  “Maz, when did he leave town?  For good.  Not when he was sent away.”

 

“That would’ve been about fourteen, fifteen years ago.”

 

Finn did the math and something clicked.  A shiver coursed through his body as he remembered the first time he’d ever met Kylo Ren, the infamous bandit.  He’d been eight or nine years old, and the man had towered over him.  It was terrifying.

 

He picked up his glass.  “He always wore a mask,” Finn mumbled.

 

“What,” Maz asked.

 

He looked up.  “Kylo Ren.  He always wore a mask.”  He finished his drink in one gulp, putting his glass on the table.  “But I’d know those eyes anywhere.”

 

Maz looked shocked for a moment and then she nodded.  “It makes sense,” she said.  “You have any proof?”

 

“None,” Finn said.

 

“Well, then, we need to do something about that.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Rey,” Jess said, unsure what she should do.  She reached over, taking Rey’s arm and pulling her into a hug.  “I’m sorry.  I…”  She stroked the back of Rey’s head.  _What in the kriff do I do?_

 

Rey shook her head and pulled back slightly.  “No, it’s not you, it’s…”  She nodded towards her room and Jess followed.  Rey walked in and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her.  Jess sat and bit her lip, waiting.

 

“I came to live with Chuy and Han when I was seven years old.  My mother brought me to them; she knew Chuy from when she was a kid, and she trusted him.  See, Mom had to get me away from my dad.  He beat her.”  Rey sucked in a quick breath.  “I think he might have beaten me too.”  Rey shook her head.  “But Mom was sick, you see, and she…she didn’t…”  Rey closed her eyes.  “She made Han and Chuy promise to look after me, to protect me.”  Rey sniffed, trying not to burst into tears.  “And they did.”

 

“Until they left,” Jess filled in.

 

Rey nodded, wiping her eyes.  “By then, I had Finn and I had this place, and I figured I’d be okay on my own.  Plus, Chuy promised they’d come back, so I figured I just needed to wait.”  Rey looked up.  “And that’s what I’ve been doing.  Waiting.”  Rey started shaking.  “But now…”  Jess put her hand on Rey’s back, rubbing small circles there.  Rey nodded.  She wiped her arm across her face and sniffled again.  “If I stay here, he’s going to find me.”

 

“Who is?”

 

“My father.  The man that my mother was running from.”

 

“Oh,” Jess said.  “But…”  Then, it dawned on her.  “He’s with this Starkiller bunch,” she said.

 

Rey nodded.  She took a deep breath _.  I have to tell her._   “Snoke,” she said, quietly.  “Snoke is my father.”

 

“Kriff,” Jess said.  Her hand froze on Rey’s back.

 

“Yeah,” Rey said.

 

Jess’ brain was working a mile a minute.  _What to do, Pava?  What to do?  How to keep her safe?_   “You have to tell Finn,” she said.

 

“I can’t.  After everything that Snoke did to him—”

 

“He’ll understand,” Jess said.  “Better than anyone, I’m guessing.”

 

Rey bit her lip as she considered.  “He’ll be mad that I didn’t tell him.”

 

“No, he won’t,” Jess said.  She stood.  “And you aren’t leaving.”

 

“Jess,” Rey said, standing.  “You don’t understand.”

 

“No, I do,” Jess said.  “You aren’t leaving.  This is your home.  And you really think the only people who can protect you are Han and Chuy?  What about Finn?  Or Poe?  Or Me?”

 

Rey smiled a bit at that.  “You?”

 

“I may not be that big, but I can throw a punch,” Jess said.

 

Rey laughed.  “I’ll bet.”

 

“And you can too,” Jess said.

 

Rey nodded and then so quietly Jess nearly missed it, “Nothing in the world scares me as much as that man.”

 

Jess took Rey’s hand and squeezed it.  “We won’t let him hurt you.”

 

Rey squeezed back.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stared at the piece of paper, nailed up outside the saloon, and went through a host of emotions in the blink of an eye: anger, fear, guilt, embarrassment, white hot rage…  Yeah, mostly he was angry.  He ripped it down, clenching the thing in his shaking hands, and stalked towards the Sheriff’s Office. 

 

It was early; he didn’t expect to see anyone else out on the streets just yet, so he was a bit surprised to see Miss Jess running towards him.  She looked to be wearing what she’d been wearing yesterday.  Finn stopped and frowned.

 

Jess barely stopped when she got to him.  She grabbed his arm and tugged him along.

 

Almost reflexively, he jerked out of her grasp.

 

“What’s eating you,” she hissed.

 

He shoved the piece of paper at her.

 

**Has Finn Solo really done enough?  Perhaps it’s time for a new Sheriff?**

**Elect Martin “Nines” O’Malley as the new Sheriff of D’Qar!**

 

“What,” Jess demanded.  “They’re trying to oust you?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said, crossing his arms.

 

“And put in one of their own?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Finn said.

 

_Too many things happening at once_ , Jess thought.  She took a deep breath.  _One at a time_.  “Well, I can’t do anything about that just yet,” she looked up at Finn, “but if you think Nien is going to support that man in the paper…”

 

“It may not matter who Nien supports, Jess.  Nines has the Governor and who knows who else backing him.”

 

“Well,” Jess said, getting more agitated by the moment.  “Right now, I need you to focus on something else.”

 

Finn huffed out an irritated sound.

 

“It’s about Rey.”

 

His whole demeanor changed.  “What?  Is she okay?”

 

Jess frowned.  “No.  Not really.  But I think you can help.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah.”  Jess pulled him in close.  “She wants you to meet her out at Han’s place.  She needs to tell you something.”

 

“Something good or something bad?”

 

“Something…she’s needed to tell you for a long time.”

 

Finn looked over to the Sheriff’s Office.  _It’s not going to look good if I’m not there today_.  He looked down at Jess.  _But it’s Rey_.  He nodded.  “I’ll head there right now.”

 

Finn took off across the street, ducking into the Sheriff’s Office.  He pulled a key out of his pocket and crouched behind his desk, unlocking its only locked drawer.

 

“Well,” came a voice from behind him.

 

Finn spun, gun drawn, to see Bastian stretched out on one of the jail’s cots.  “Dammit, Bastian!  Don’t do that!”

 

“It’s my office too,” Bastian said, sitting up.  He raised an eyebrow as he saw what Finn was doing.  “So, you’re giving up?”

 

“No, but…”  Finn’s whole body slumped.  He leaned his head against the wood desk.  “Ello and Tekka are dead.  The First Order is after my job, and now Rey’s in trouble.”

 

Bastian stood up.  “Rey?”

 

Finn leaned back and nodded.  “I’ll handle it.”  He emptied the contents of the drawer into a saddle bag and stood.  “About all I can do these days, anyway.”

 

“Boss,” Bastian said.  “Let me help.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “No, you’re of more use to me here, Bastian.  Keep an eye on that bastard.  Tell me what he’s up to.”

 

Bastian nodded, moving over to his desk. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone where I’m going, okay?”

 

“Sure, boss,” Bastian said, sitting down.  He bit his lip as he watched Finn run out into the early morning light.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was pacing along the veranda when Finn rode up.  She paused when she saw him, fidgeting with a loose thread on her sleeve.

 

“Jess said you needed to talk to me,” Finn said as he got off his horse and walked up the steps.  “Are you okay?”

 

Rey nodded.  She took Finn’s arm and led him to a bench on the far side of the porch.  “Finn, there’s something I need to…”  She took a deep breath.  “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time and…”  She sank onto the bench with a sigh.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  “Woah, peanut.  Whatever it is, we’ll find a way to figure it out.”  He sat down.

 

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. 

 

“I promise,” Finn said.

 

She nodded and wiped her eyes.  _I can do this._   “Finn,” she said, “those new people that are in town?”

 

Finn tensed.  “The Order,” he said.

 

“I know them.”

 

“What?”

 

Rey fixed her eyes on Finn's.  “I know them.”

 

“How…”  Finn was having a hard time processing what Rey was saying.

 

Rey sagged into Finn.  “Remember how I told you that my mother ran away from my father because he was beating her?”

 

Finn nodded, fearing where this was going.

 

“And how she got sick while she was getting us away?”

 

Finn nodded mechanically.  _Please don’t be about to tell me what I think you’re going to tell me._

 

“Finn,” Rey said, her voice barely a whisper.  “Snoke is my father.”

 

A chill ran up Finn’s spine and his mouth went dry.  “What,” he managed.

 

“Snoke is my—”

 

“You’re his?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Rey shook her head and buried it in Finn’s chest.  “I was ashamed.  I thought you’d hate me.”

 

“Did…do Han and Chuy know?”

 

She nodded.

 

Finn took in a deep breath.  He pulled Rey in tighter as he let the truth sink in.

 

Eventually, he asked, “So how come we never met?  You know, before?”

 

“I only ever saw Hux and Phasma,” Rey said.  “And we left when I was seven.”

 

Finn frowned.  He then realized that Rey was shaking.  “We aren’t going to let him touch you, peanut.”

 

Rey laughed through her tears.  “That’s what Jess says too.”

 

“She’s right.”  He hugged her to him.  “I will not let that man anywhere near you.”

 

Rey broke the hug.  “Protective Finn,” she said.

 

“It’s why I’m the sheriff,” he said.  He then remembered the posters up all over town.  “At least for now.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.

 

“The Marshal and the rest of the Order have plastered the town with posters asking for my removal as sheriff.”

 

Rey stood, all her fear instantly transformed into anger.  “What?”

 

“Peanut, it’s—”

 

“No, don’t _peanut_ me!  They’re trying to get rid of you?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“Over my dead body,” Rey said, stomping towards the rail.

 

Finn laughed.

 

Rey spun and gave him a curt look.

 

“Just good to see some fire back in you.”

 

“Well,” Rey said, smiling.  “It’s one thing if you come after me, but I draw the line at my family.”

 

Finn rose and walked over to the rail, standing next to her.  “Damn straight.”

 

“So, we need a plan,” Rey said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess rode up to Han Solo’s old place about ten minutes later to find Rey and Finn, thick as thieves, strategizing on the front porch.  “Howdy,” she called out.

 

They looked up.  Rey walked to the stairs.  “Come in!”

 

Jess shook her head.  “I have to get going.  I’m catching the afternoon train to Coruscant.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said, clearly disappointed.

 

“How long will you be gone,” Finn asked.

 

“At least a few days.  Probably closer to a week,” Jess said.  Her eyes were locked on Rey’s. 

 

Finn didn’t miss the look the two women were sharing.  “Well, um, have a safe journey, Miss Jess.  I’m, uh,” he pointed into the house, “I’m just gonna be in…” He started towards the door.  “Yeah, I’m gonna be in there.”  He hurried in, leaving the two women alone.

 

Once Finn had disappeared into the house, Jess got off Zeb.  “I’ll leave him with Nien,” she said, patting the horse.

 

“Okay,” Rey said, walking down the steps.  “Send word if you find anything.”

 

“I will,” Jess said.  She stepped up to Rey.

 

They both stood there, each hoping the other would talk.

 

“Um,” Jess said.  “You and Finn work things out?”

 

Rey nodded. 

 

“Good,” Jess said _.  I really don’t want to leave you._

 

_I wish you weren’t leaving_ , Rey thought.  “We’re coming up with a plan.”  She frowned.  “Those bastards are trying to run him out of office.”

 

“I know,” Jess said.

 

“Do you have to go?”

 

Jess nodded.  “Someone needs to see what we can learn about Snoke, and Nien has…”  _I can’t tell her yet_.  “He’s given me another assignment in Coruscant.”

 

“Okay,” Rey said.

 

Jess closed her eyes.  _Just do it, Pava_.  She stepped forward.  “Rey,” she said, quietly.

 

“Yes?”

 

Jess looked up at Rey, her eyes wide and hopeful.  “Could I kiss you before I go?”

 

Rey broke into a slow smile.  “Miss Pava,” she said with a giggle.

 

Jess giggled too.

 

“Well,” Rey asked, her eyebrow up.

 

“Well,” Jess parroted back.  “You’re laughing.”

 

“So are you,” Rey pointed out.

 

Jess tried to stop giggling.  She turned, so she couldn’t see Rey.  _I can do this._  

 

Jess turned back and leaned forward and jumped just a bit as she felt Rey’s hand snake around her neck, pulling her in.  Rey’s giggling died as their lips met, and in the next instant, Rey let out a soft moan that Jess felt from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.  She wound her hands around Rey’s waist and turned her head for a better angle on the kiss, which instantly deepened.

 

Rey moved a hand into Jess’ hair, tangling her fingers in it as she tried to pull the other woman even closer.  Jess’ fingers were gathering up the fabric of Rey’s shirt, trying to hold onto her as if she might float away if Jess wasn’t careful.  As it was, Jess wasn’t sure she wasn’t floating herself—this all felt like a dream, and her senses were so full of Rey that she felt like she was drowning in it: the soft scent of chamomile and oil, the smooth cotton of Rey’s blouse, the small needy sounds Rey was making.  _I’m going to die and I don’t care_ , Jess thought.

 

Rey nibbled at Jess’ bottom lip and Jess felt herself press her hips into Rey’s.  Jess licked at Rey’s lips and was just about to move to her throat when she heard a sound behind them.

 

“Oh crap,” Finn said, from the porch.  “I, uh, I thought Jess had…Frick!”

 

They pulled out of the kiss, each taking a step back.  Jess started trying to smooth her hair.  Rey tried adjusting her blouse.

 

“I…uh…,” Finn stammered.  “Yeah, I…sorry?”

 

“Thanks, Finn,” Rey said, panting.  Finn was already retreating back into the house.

 

Jess’ hand went to her lips, touching them as if she didn’t believe what had just happened. 

 

Rey walked back to Jess and pressed her forehead against Jess’.  “He has the worst timing.” 

 

Jess burst into a huge smile and then whispered, “We’re going to have to pay him back for this, you know.”

 

Rey laughed.  “This and the creek,” she said.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jess said.  “Definitely the creek.”  She looked up, meeting Rey’s eyes.  _I have to leave_.  “Be careful while I’m gone.”

 

“I will,” Rey said.  “You too.”

 

Jess nodded.  She started to step away and then paused, leaning back in for a quick kiss.  She began to pull out of it, but Rey’s hands quickly moved to hold her in place.  After a minute, Jess groaned into the kiss.  Rey could hear the frustration and matched it with an annoyed groan of her own.  Jess leaned back just far enough to say, “If I don’t leave now, I’m going to miss the train.”

 

“I know,” Rey said against her lips, still chasing the kiss.

 

Jess offered up one last brief touch of her lips to Rey’s.  Then, she stepped back.   “I’ll be back soon,” she said, refusing to meet Rey’s eyes.  She turned and quickly walked to Zeb.

 

Rey stood rooted in her spot.  She raised her hand in a wave as Jess rode away.

 

**# # # #**

 

The next day, Snap ran down the street towards Poe, who was standing with Nien, watching Hux and Nines give their daily pitch to the townsfolk.  “I’ve heard that Mr. Binks is selling,” Nien said.

 

“Fragging hell,” Poe said.  “Can’t they see that this is a sham?”

 

Nien shook his head.

 

Snap stopped in front of them, out of breath.  “Inside,” he said, nodding towards the _Daily D’Qar_ offices.  He handed a telegram to Nien and said, “Just had word from my friend in the surveyor’s office.  Starkiller Corporation bought Lor San Tekka’s ranch.”

 

“What,” Poe asked.

 

“That fast?”

 

Snap nodded.  “My friend says that is highly unorthodox, but that the paperwork is all in order.”

 

“I’ll bet it is,” Poe muttered.

 

“Jess made it to Coruscant,” Nien said, reading the telegram, “and she’s working on a lead I gave her.  Has a meeting this afternoon.”

 

“Good,” Snap said.  “I have a feeling we’re going to need all the ammunition we can get against these moof-milkers.”  He walked to the window and stared at Hux and Nines.

 

“Snap,” Poe said, “Can you ask your friend to look up how much land around here Starkiller has bought in the last few months?”

 

“Sure, boss,” Snap said.  “You think it’s…”

 

“I think it’s going to help us prove that the Order is behind these attacks,” Poe said.  “Nien, can you send word to Jess too?”

 

Nien nodded.  “I’ll send the message right now.”

 

Once the telegrams were sent, Poe wandered down to the Sheriff’s Office.  He walked in and was surprised to see Ben Solo sitting at Finn’s desk.  Poe turned to Bastian, “Where’s Finn?”

 

Bastian shrugged.

 

Ben looked Poe up and down.  “Town business?”

 

“No, just wanted to talk to my friend.”

 

“Well, your friend has abandoned his job,” the Marshal said, leaning back in his chair.  “Not that I’m surprised.”

 

“What,” Poe said, his voice rising.

 

“You heard me, Dameron.  From what I hear, he only got the job because Luke felt sorry for—”

 

Poe was already rushing him.  Only Bastian’s quick thinking kept Poe from hitting Ben Solo.

 

Ben’s chair crashed back as Ben jumped up.  “Go ahead, Dameron!  I’d love an excuse to lock you up!”

 

“Yeah, always were a coward, weren’t you?”

 

“And what does that mean,” the Marshal snarled.

 

“It means that if you weren’t hiding behind that Marshal’s badge, I wonder how big your talk would be then, huh?”

 

“Get him out of here,” the Marshal ordered Bastian.

 

Bastian drug Poe from the office.  “Poe,” he said, pulling the other man.  “Poe, please.”

 

“How can you work for that bastard,” Poe asked, as they ended up on the sidewalk outside the office.

 

“Because I don’t have a choice,” Bastian said.

 

“Where is Finn,” Poe whispered.

 

“I don’t know,” Bastian said.  “But if you see him, tell him he needs to come back here before…”

 

“Bastian,” the Marshal roared, “Don’t take all day.”

 

Bastian shared a worried look with Poe and then went back into the Sheriff’s Office. 

 

Poe looked up and down the main street.  _Finn, where are you?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess looked down at the address scribbled on the piece of paper and back up at the lovely three-story mansion looming above her.  She took a deep breath and climbed the steps to the porch.  She bit her lip as she knocked on the door.  _I’m a journalist.  I can do this_.

 

A pale bald man answered the door.  “Yes?”

 

“Miss Pava to see Mr. Calrissian.  I’m a friend of Nien Nunb.”

 

The man nodded.  “Yes, you’re expected,” he said.  He motioned for her to come in.  After he closed the door, he led her into a large parlor.  “Master Calrissian will be here shortly.”

 

Jess sat and fidgeted with her gloves.  A few minutes later, a tall man with a smart moustache entered.  “Miss Pava?”

 

She nodded. 

 

He came over and kissed her hand, letting his lips linger for a moment as his eyes met hers.  “A true pleasure,” he said. 

 

Jess wasn’t usually attracted to men, but even she had to admit, he was smooth.  “Mister Calrissian,” she managed.

 

He smiled and sat in the chair next to hers.  “Lando, please.”

 

“Lando,” she said, “Nien Nunb sent me.”

 

Lando laughed.  “How is Nien?”

 

“Good,” she said.  “Well, as good as…”  She frowned.  “How much do you know about what is happening in D’Qar?”

 

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Lando answered.  The butler entered with a tray.  “Tea?”

 

Jess nodded and continued talking.  “There’s a man named Snoke.  He runs a group called the First Order.  We think they’re buying up all the land in the area.  They’ve been burning down ranches, killing people.”

 

Lando handed her a cup and sighed.  “And with Han and Chuy and Luke gone…”

 

“Exactly,” Jess said.  “Actually, Nien thought you might be able to reach Han?”

 

Lando leaned back in his chair and nodded.  “I think so.”  He smiled.  “I might even be able to help with information about Luke.”

 

“Really,” Jess said.

 

“Really,” Lando said.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, thoroughly charmed by Lando Calrissian, Jess left his house with assurances that he would reach out to Han and Chuy.  She also had a new lead in the search for Luke Skywalker, and the name of someone in the Governor’s office who might be willing to turn traitor to help the cause—a man named Kallus.  Jess smiled.  _We’re going to win this thing.  I can feel it._

 

**# # # #**

 

“At this point, we’re going to operate under the assumption that Starkiller is buying all of the properties being attacked,” Leia said.

 

“My contact should be able to tell us something definitive in a few days,” Snap said.

 

“And Jess should have some information by then, too,” Nien said.

 

“Good,” Leia said.  “Until then, we have to keep up the patrols.  Even though people are selling, we have to assume that eventually the Order is going to hit another ranch.  And Poe, keep an eye on this Hux character.  Maybe he can lead us somewhere.”

 

“On it,” Poe said.  “I’ll ask Maz what she knows.”

 

“More than anything, though,” Leia said to the assembled group, “we need to be careful.  We have to take those bounties seriously.  I want everyone to work in pairs from now on and check in often, understood?”

 

“Understood,” they said.

 

**# # # #**

Rey thanked Mr. Jarrus and walked out of the General Store with a few supplies in hand.  As she stepped onto the sidewalk, she forced herself to keep her eyes down.  She walked with purpose.  It wasn’t very far to the shop.  She just needed to make it there before—

 

“Reyleene?  Reyleene is that you,” came a voice from across the square.

 

Rey’s breath caught in her chest, but she kept walking.

 

“Reyleene, honey, that is you!”  There was no mistaking Phasma’s voice.

 

Rey stopped and looked up.  Phasma, Hux, and the one Finn called Nines were walking towards her.  _Kriffing hell._   Rey squared her shoulders.  “It’s Rey now,” she said.

 

“Reyleene,” Phasma said.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here,” Rey said.

 

“Your father will be pleased to hear that you are safe,” Hux said.  “If a little underfed,” he sneered.  “Don’t they feed people in this town?”

 

Nines laughed.  “So, this is the little miss?”

 

“This is our Reyleene,” Phasma said.

 

“Won’t Mr. Snoke be happy,” Nines said, his voice dripping with menace.

 

“Would you like to see your father,” Hux said, stepping just a bit too close to Rey.

 

“No,” she said, stepping back.  “He and I have nothing to say to each other.”

 

“Oh, Reyleene, don’t talk like that,” Phasma said, stepping forward.  Nines followed suit.

 

Rey felt a flare of panic and she was already sizing up what nearby could be used as a weapon when Finn’s voice tore through the air.  “What is going on here?”

 

“Sheriff,” Hux said.  “I’d heard you’d skipped town.”

 

“You heard wrong,” Finn said, coming to stand next to Rey.  “You okay,” he asked her.

 

“Fine,” Rey said.

 

“We were just getting reacquainted with little Reyleene here,” Phasma said.

 

“You bother her again, and you’re going to get reacquainted with my gun,” Finn said in a low voice.

 

“Sheriff,” Hux said, feigning shock.  “I’m surprised.”

 

“Drop the act,” Finn said.

 

“Really, Sheriff,” Hux said, “There’s no reason why we can’t all get along.”

 

“Except that you’re a bunch of murderers working for a monster,” Rey said.

 

“Reyleene,” Phasma said, “That’s no way to talk about your father!”

 

“He’s not my father,” Rey said.  “And if any of you comes within ten feet of me again, I’m going to shoot first and ask questions later.”  Rey bumped Finn’s shoulder and then pushed past Hux. 

 

Finn followed her.  “You heard the woman,” he said, with a sly smile.

 

Rey kept her head high until they were in the blacksmith’s shop.  Then, she slumped against the wall, letting her groceries drop to the ground.

 

Finn shook his head.  “I think we’re going to have to start sleeping in shifts.”

 

Rey said, “I think it’s time to ask for help.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I’ll ride out to Poe’s tonight.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe had been nursing the same drink for over an hour, trying his best to keep the two red-headed men in his peripheral sight.  They’d been drinking with a tall, blonde woman, but she had gone upstairs to what Poe assumed was her room.  He frowned.  _Come on.  Do something_.

 

At first, he didn’t even notice Ben Solo come in and order a shot at the front of the bar.  But as Ben finished his drink, Poe didn’t miss the slight nod Ben sent towards the two men.  Ben left the saloon.  Two minutes later, the two men followed. 

 

_That’s my cue._

Poe walked to the front of the saloon and watched the two men get in a carriage and take off towards the south end of town.  Poe smiled.  _Should be able to follow those tracks_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn left Rey up in the old hay loft with a shotgun, and he’d managed to sneak word to Bastian to keep an eye on the blacksmith’s shop before he rode out of town.  Even so, he was tense.  He didn’t like leaving Rey alone, but this was important.

 

_She’s right.  We need help._

 

As he approached the Dameron ranch, he noticed that the lights were on in the kitchen.  _Thank goodness._  He smiled; for some reason, coming to see Poe felt like coming home.

 

Finn walked up to the door and knocked and couldn’t hide his disappointment when Iolo answered.  “Oh,” he said.  “I need to talk to Poe.”

 

“He’s not here,” Iolo said, frowning.

 

“Oh?”

 

Karé came up behind Iolo.  “Yeah, he went out to…,” she shared a look with Iolo that Finn didn’t miss, “clear his head.  Hasn’t made it back yet.”

 

_You guys want to lie to me, you need to come up with something better_.  Finn let out a huff.  “Fine.  When you see him, tell him to come find me.  I’ll probably be at Rey’s.”

 

“Will do,” Iolo said.

 

As Finn walked back to his horse, he wondered, _Poe, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing wandering around at this time of night?_

 

**# # # #**

 

It was nearly midnight, but there was a full moon, and Poe was an excellent tracker.  It hadn’t taken him long to spot the shack, set into the rocks about a quarter of the way to Jakku.  He got off his horse and crept forward.

 

He could hear voices inside.

 

“But you’re sure it’s her,” Ben Solo asked.

 

“Phasma is,” Hux answered, “and that’s good enough for me.”

 

“Okay,” Ben said.  “Tomorrow night, we’ll stage an _accident_ at the blacksmith’s shop.  Nines?”

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“Just be sure to take her alive,” Ben said.

 

“What about F.N.?”

 

“Kill the traitor,” Hux said.

 

“With pleasure,” Nines said.

 

Poe rocked back on his heels.  _Kriffing hell_.  He forced himself to slow his breathing and pushed himself up to peer into the window.  He gasped.  Ben Solo was wearing a black bandana over his face and…  _Fragging sithspit, he’s Kylo Ren_.  Poe fell back onto the ground.  _Have to warn Finn and then have to tell Leia_.

 

Poe started creeping back towards his horse.

 

He never saw the figure sneaking up behind him. 

 

Suddenly, Poe’s whole world went black.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Finn,” Snap yelled, running into the Sheriff’s Office the next afternoon.

 

“Finn Solo no longer works here,” the Marshal said from Finn’s desk.

 

“What the…”  He turned to Bastian.  “Where’s Finn?”

 

“I don’t know,” Basitan said, clearly miserable. 

 

“You haven’t seen him?”

 

“Not in a few days,” Bastian lied.

 

“Is this Sheriff’s business, sir, or are you just wasting our time,” the Marshal asked.

 

Snap shot the Marshal an annoyed glance and stormed out of the office.  He looked up and down the main street.   _Karé said he might be at Rey’s._   He ran and pounded on the locked door.  “Rey!  Rey!  You in there?  Rey!”

 

He was just about to give up when the door creaked open.  “What is it,” Rey hissed.

 

Snap pushed himself in and slammed the door shut.  “Have you seen Finn?”

 

“I’m right here,” Finn said from across the shop.

 

“Great time to go into hiding,” Snap said, crossing to him.

 

“I have my reasons,” Finn said.  “What’s with you, anyway?”

 

“I think Poe’s in trouble.”

 

“What,” both Finn and Rey asked.

 

“Poe’s missing,” Snap said.  “He never came home last night.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in canon, Rey and Finn are tremendously similar (both are smart, both are good in a pinch, both are devoted to protecting new friends, both are brave...both are force sensitive?) and I've always wanted to play with their similarities, so I wanted to flip the script a bit. In TFA, we see Finn wanting to run (for a host of reasons, not just fear), and Rey wanting to wait. Here, I asked myself, _What if it were Rey that wanted to run instead of Finn?_ I don't know, maybe you feel I've gotten too OOC, but I think it fits her backstory.
> 
>  
> 
> And for those of you who might care, while I have a feeling I could spin this thing off into a whole series if I wanted to, the story I'm telling here I think will be tied up within the next three or four chapters, so get ready for some ACTION! and also some HURT FEELINGS! and YELLING AT PEOPLE YOU LOVE!


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt bodies, hurt feelings, and past hurts coming back to haunt them... Everyone is hurting as the tension rises.

 

Poe jerked awake to a sick laugh.

 

“He’s back,” said a voice from somewhere beside him.  

 

Poe tried to open his eyes, found one was swollen, not quite shut, but he wasn’t going to bother trying to open it.  He opened the other and licked his lips, wincing as he rolled his tongue over a cut; he smacked his mouth a few times for good measure.  “Mornin’,” he managed.

 

The taller red-head stepped in front of him.  “Good morning, Mister Dameron.  Glad you could join us.”

 

Poe tugged at the ropes cutting into his wrists as he tried to straighten his shoulders.  Being tied to a chair all night had done nothing for his neck.  “Got any coffee?”

 

The red-head laughed and pulled out a chair to sit across from Poe.  “No,” he said.  He pursed his lips together and sat down.  “You were telling us about the Dameron Gold.”

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

From somewhere behind him a hand hit the back of his head hard.  “I believe the man asked you a question,” said a gruff voice.

 

“Actually,” Poe said, “he didn’t.  It was a statement.  And to reiterate.  No, I wasn’t tellin’ you a damn thing about the Dameron Gold.”  _Because there’s nothing to tell, idiots._

 

A voice Poe recognized flared, “This is taking too long!  If we don’t leave soon, people will get suspicious.”

 

“I haven’t broken him yet, Kylo.”

 

“Oh, you can call him Ben,” Poe said.  “I recognize the voice.”

 

The third man hit Poe’s head again.  “Shut up.”

 

 _One of these days I’ll learn how to do that,_ Poe thought.   _But today isn’t that day_.  “Why?  I know it’s Ben.  We grew up together.  Besides—grumph,” Poe struggled as the man stuffed a gag in his mouth.

 

“We’ll leave Dameron for later,” Ben said from somewhere behind him.

 

The tall red-head rolled his eyes.  “Fine,” he said.  “You should ride on ahead.  Nines and I will be along shortly.”

 

As Ben stomped out of the shack, Poe watched the two red-heads, not trusting his chances with either of them.  “Are the others here,” the taller man asked.

 

“Yeah,” the shorter one said.  “Three rode up from the ranch.  They’re expecting two more later.”

 

“They any good?”

 

“Sure,” the shorter man said with a shrug. 

 

“Send them in.”

 

A few minutes later, three of the roughest men Poe had ever laid eyes on walked into the shack. 

 

The taller man sneered at them.  “We’ll be back sometime tonight.  Then, we’ll be packing up and heading back to the ranch.”  He kicked Poe’s foot.  “We need to keep this one alive…for the time being.”

 

“Do we feed him?”

 

The tall man shook his head.  “Just make sure he doesn’t die.  Otherwise, I don’t care.”  He nodded to the shorter red-head and the two left.

 

Poe tensed, hoping that the three men didn’t take that as an invitation to pummel him some more.  Thankfully, they seemed bored.

 

“I’ll take East.  You take South,” one of them said to another.

 

“And me?”

 

“Keep an eye on pretty boy here.”

 

Two of them left.  The third pulled up a chair and pulled out a knife.  He spared a look at Poe.  “Just stay quiet and sleep,” he said.  “I don’t want to have to cut you.”

 

Poe gave as much of a nod as he could and thanked the heavens that this bandit, at least, didn’t seem interested in hurting him for the moment.

 

**# # # #**

 

“You wanna tell me again why we couldn’t talk about this at Rey’s,” Finn asked, getting off his horse and following Snap towards Leia Organa’s house.

 

“Because…”  Snap shrugged.  “It’s complicated.”

 

Finn shared a worried look with Rey as they entered the house.

 

Snap led them into Leia’s parlor.  “Finn, Rey, I think you know everyone.” 

 

Finn surveyed the room: Leia, L’ulo, Iolo, Snap, Karé, and Jess.  “Jess,” he gasped out.  “When did you get back?”

 

Rey was already pushing past him.  “Jess!”

 

Jess rose and crashed into Rey, not bothering to pretend this was anything other than a romantic reunion.  She pressed her lips against Rey’s.  “Missed you,” she whispered.

 

“I missed you too,” Rey said.  “When did you get back?”

 

“Just now.  Nien sent me here.”

 

“What did you find out,” Finn asked.

 

“Pretty much everything we suspected.  Starkiller is buying up land.  And from what I’ve been able to learn, it doesn’t make sense if it’s for a dam.  I had some people in Coruscant look at the maps.  They say a dam just doesn’t make sense in the area that Snoke and his people are proposing.”

 

“So that’s just a cover,” Leia said.

 

“Yeah.  And there’s a man named Kallus.  He’s supposed to get me more information.  Fill in the blanks as far as the Governor is concerned.”

 

“You think the Governor knows that Snoke is up to something,” Rey asked.

 

Jess nodded.

 

“Kriff,” Lu said.  Then, he noticed Leia.  “Sorry, ma’am.”

 

“No worries, Lu.”

 

“If the Governor knows…”  Lu let the implications hang there while everyone considered them.

 

Finn frowned.  “Okay, we can’t do anything about the Governor today, but someone want to fill me in on the situation with Poe?”

 

“What’s wrong with Poe,” Jess asked.

 

“He’s missing,” Iolo said.  “Never came back from his patrol last night.”

 

“Patrol,” Finn asked.  He tensed as something clicked into place.  _Of course…_

 

“Yeah, patrol.”  Snap let out a sigh.  “Finn, we—well, all of us except Jess here—”

 

“And don’t forget Nien,” Iolo said.

 

“Yeah, all of us and Nien, well, we’re the Protectors.”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “And I guess it just slipped all your minds to tell me about that?”

 

Iolo started, “Look, Finn, we just figured…”

 

“No, you do not get to sit there and…

 

“We were trying to protect…”

 

“Oh, that is funny, trying to protect…”

 

Soon, everyone was yelling at each other.

 

Finally, Snap stepped into the middle of the room.  “Hey,” he roared.  “Can we please table this argument until later?  Every moment we’re wasting could be a moment that Poe doesn’t have!”

 

The room went deathly silent.

 

Finn said, “Fine,” he regarded everyone with a measured glance, “but this discussion isn’t over.”

 

“Yeah, great, we get it,” Iolo said.  Karé shot him a sharp look.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“Finn,” Rey said, “you know the Order better than any of us.  Any ideas?”

 

Finn chewed on his lip a moment.  “Karé, you and Iolo go to town and figure out a way to get the Marshal out of D’Qar for a bit.”

 

“What do you want us to do,” Iolo asked.

 

Finn shrugged.  “Whatever you can think of.  Make up a crime.  I don’t care.  Just get him out of the way.”  Finn turned to Jess.  “I’m going to need you and Rey to figure out a way to keep Hux and Phasma occupied.” 

 

Jess turned a shaky smile to Rey, who nodded.  “We can handle that,” Jess said.

 

“Where does that leave the rest of us,” Snap asked.

 

“You and Lu are with me.  We’re going to question Nines.”  Finn stood.  “If anyone is the weak link, it’s him.”  He started towards the door.  “I’ll get him to tell us where Poe is.”

 

Karé shared a disturbed look with Leia as the others started filing out.  “I don’t want to know how he’s going to get Nines to talk, do I,” Karé said.

 

“No, you don’t,” Leia answered.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn smiled as he watched the Marshal bolt out of the Sheriff’s Office, Bastian quick on his heels.  He stared over at the saloon; Rey and Jess were just about to walk in.  “Okay,” he said from the door of the blacksmith’s shop.  “Solo is gone and I’m going to assume the ladies can keep Hux and Phasma occupied.  That leaves Nines.”

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

“The plan is to draw him in here and the two of you jump him from behind.”

 

“Sounds good,” Lu said.

 

Finn walked out of the shop towards the town square.  Nines was standing talking to a few townspeople.  Finn found a hitching post well enough away—but in Nines’ eyeline—and leaned against it.  He very deliberately took out his gun and made a show of checking the chambers.  He spun it once on his fingers for good measure.  Nines absolutely hated that flashy stuff.

 

Finn looked up and sure enough, Nines was watching him.  Finn smiled and tipped his hat.  He could almost feel the other man’s grimace from across the square.

 

For a few minutes, Nines continued talking to townsfolk, but as they wandered away, he began sauntering towards Finn.  When he was about twenty feet away, he said, “Bored, F.N.?”

 

“Just thought I’d see what Hux had his trained monkey doing this fine morning,” Finn said.

 

Nines’ hand landed on his gun.  “You wanna say that again?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Nines, you know you don’t want to go head to head with me with a gun.  There’s never been a time in our lives when I haven’t been the better shot.”

 

“Oh really, F.N.?”

 

“Yeah, Nines.  And it’s Finn now,” Finn said, letting his hand rest on his gun.  “Besides, I’m still the sheriff around here.”

 

“For now,” Nines said.

 

“Yeah, well, right now, I’m the sheriff, and I’ll haul your ass to jail if you so much as think of drawing on me.”

 

Nines laughed.  “Big man, hiding behind your badge.”

 

Finn pretended to take the bait.  “You know what?  How about you and me settle this, once and for all?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “Blacksmith shop’s empty right now.  How about you and me, no crowds, no guns?”

 

“Sounds like your little friend is going to find you all beaten and bloody,” Nines said stepping forward.

 

“We’ll see,” Finn said, starting towards the shop.

 

“You ain’t any kind of pugilist,” Nines said.

 

“I’m a far sight better than you,” Finn said.

 

Nines snorted.  “Always was stuck up,” he said, stepping into the shop.  “That was your problem, F.N.  You were always so—”

 

Snap landed a solid hit to the back of Nines’ head and he crumpled to the ground.

 

“Tie him to the chair,” Finn said.  “Then, both of you get out of here.”

 

Snap raised an eyebrow as he and Lu lugged the red-headed man into a chair.

 

“Just trust me,” Finn said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap and Lu stood just outside the blacksmith’s shop, their arms crossed in front of them.  Snap winced as he heard another scream from inside.

 

“How did you think he was going to get the information,” Lu hissed.

 

“I just didn’t—”  There was another horrible groan.  Snap started shaking.  “—I didn’t think it would be like…”  There was another scream.  Snap closed his eyes.

 

After a few more moments, Finn yelled, “Guys, get in here!”

 

They opened the door to find the red-headed man bloodied and bruised.  Finn’s hand was fisted in his hair; he jerked the man’s head back.  “Tell them what you told me.”

 

Nines panted out, “It’s a little shack, about a quarter of the way to Jakku, hidden in some rocks.”

 

“And how many guards,” Finn said, leaning in close.

 

“Screw you, F.N.”

 

Finn’s grip in his hair tightened.  “How many,” Finn growled.

 

“Five,” Nines whimpered.

 

“That’s better,” Finn said, throwing Nines’ head forward and walking over to a table where he picked up a rag and wiped off his hands.

 

Snap looked to Lu.  _What in the kriff?_   “Finn?”

 

Finn shot him a sharp look.  “You wanted to know where Poe was, I found out.”  He walked back over to them.  “You and yours are so fond of breaking the law, you need to get used to the dirtier side of things.”

 

Snap opened his mouth to respond, but Nines chuckled.  “Dameron’s probably dead by now anyway,” he sneered.  Finn backhanded him.  Lu winced at the sound. 

 

Finn was already marching towards his horse.  “Snap, find Iolo and Karé.  I’ll get Rey and Jess.  Lu, stay here and keep an eye on our…prisoner.”

 

Snap gave Lu a worried glance as he jogged to catch up with Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Within ten minutes, they were riding out to the Order’s hideout.

 

“You have a plan or do we just show up shooting,” Snap yelled to Finn over the sounds of their horses galloping.  “Maybe we could torture some of them?”

 

“You have a problem with how I do things, you’re welcome to leave.  Right now, I’m more concerned with finding Poe.  Besides,” Finn yelled, “it didn’t seem to bother you to bend the rules when it was me on the other side of things.”

 

“That was different,” Snap said.

 

“Save it,” Finn said, kicking his spurs in and galloping ahead of the bunch.

 

Finn tried to ignore the way his hands were shaking, the sick feeling in his stomach.  Truth be told, he’d always figured the one thing that separated him from the First Order was that there were lines he refused to cross.  _And I crossed a hell of a lot of them today_. 

 

_For Poe._

_Poe, who’s been lying to me for weeks._

 

Finn fought hard to keep his eyes on the horizon.  Everything was a jumble of bad feelings and adrenaline.  _I’ll sort it all out once we find Poe_ , he promised himself.  Finn swallowed hard, refusing to think about the fact that Poe might already be dead.  _Please be alive_ , he kept saying to himself.  _Please be alive_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben Solo scowled as he and Bastian rode back into town.  He scanned the square—no Nines or Hux.  “You go back to the office.  I’m going to…”  He didn’t bother finishing the sentence. 

 

He rode to the saloon and spotted Hux and Phasma inside.  “Where’s Nines?”

 

“What do you mean, where’s Nines,” Hux said, rising and walking to the front of the building.  He looked out the window.  “He should be out…”  He turned to look at Phasma, who rushed to join them.  “Kriff,” Hux said.  “They tricked us.”

 

“Dameron,” Phasma said.

 

Ben was already running towards his horse.  “Phasma, get word to Snoke.  Hux, you’re with me.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastian watched the Marshal and the tall red-head ride out of town in a hurry.  He got on his horse and followed at a safe distance.

 

**# # # #**

 

Everyone slowed when they saw Finn’s horse come to a stop.  He held up a hand, got off his horse, and crept forward.  After a few minutes, he came back.  “Four men outside.  They must be bored or sloppy, ‘cause they should’ve seen me.”

 

He sized up the group.  “Snap, you, Rey, and Jess ride up from the front here.  Make sure they notice you.  Karé, Iolo, and I will sneak in from the east.  Okay?”

 

The group murmured their assent and everyone took off.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Hey,” came a voice from outside.

 

“What?”

 

“We got company,” said the voice.  “Looks to be a big guy and two women.”

 

The thug with the knife stood and walked to the door.  Poe pretended to still be asleep, but his heart was beating fast.  _Big guy and two women means Snap and…Karé and Leia?_   He shook his head.  _Doesn’t matter who.  Just be ready to move._

 

The man left Poe alone and walked outside.  Poe heard shouting.  _Definitely Snap,_ he thought, even though he couldn’t make out what Snap was saying.  Suddenly, the shouting stopped and bullets started flying. 

 

 _Stop shooting at me!_   Poe let out a yelp and crashed his chair onto its side to try to get out of the line of fire.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn cursed as he watched Solo and Hux ride up behind Snap, Rey, and Jess.  Thankfully, Jess had spotted the men in time to get them to cover, but still, it complicated things.  Now the Order had five men at the shack and another two on horseback.

 

“Ideas,” yelled Iolo.

 

“Working on it,” Finn yelled back, jumping out from behind a rock to shoot at one of the troopers.

 

“We can assume Poe is in the shack,” Karé said, “so if we can just get them away…”  She dove back behind a rock as chips of it flew off.  “That was too close.”

 

Finn frowned.  _Seems they’re training their troopers better these days._

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe realized one of the ropes holding him to the chair was loose.  He started pulling against it and felt some slack.  _Thank the maker!_   He began wiggling and working the ropes off his arms.

 

**# # # #**

The Marshal and Hux dismounted and were trying to make their way back to the shack _.  Snoke is not going to be happy about this,_ Ben thought, that sense of dread he always had when dealing with Snoke rising in his chest.

 

Hux and the big bearded man had each other pinned down about thirty feet away.  That left the two women for him.  They were running from boulder to boulder trying to get to what Ben assumed was the rest of their rescue party.  As the women ducked behind a boulder, he spotted the one Hux had identified as Snoke’s daughter.  _The Sheriff’s friend_ , he sneered.  _From the creek_.  He shook his head.  _Worthless piece of trash.  But still…_

 

He ran for his horse, pulled himself up and rode straight for the two women.  They began to run; he waited until the black-haired one got ahead of Snoke’s daughter and then he moved.  He grabbed her by the head and jerked her back, stopping to readjust his grip before he hoisted her up.

 

She was screaming and thrashing.  He yelled, “Quiet!” and turned the horse, kicking in his spurs and heading away from the gunfight.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess watched it happen as if it were a dream.  The Marshal rode up and ripped Rey off the ground and onto his horse. 

 

The rest of the gunfight faded in her senses as she watched Rey screaming and struggling against the man.  Jess didn’t think, she ran towards the horse the red-head had been riding.  She jumped up into the saddle and took off after the Marshal.

 

 _I will kill you_ , she thought, aiming her gun at the man.  _Please don’t let me hit Rey_ , she begged the universe.

 

**# # # #**

 

Suddenly, Bastian came crashing down next to him.  “How’s it going, boss?”

 

“Bastian, what in the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Followed the Marshal and Hux,” Bastian said, pulling out his gun and firing a shot.  “Figured you might need some help,” he said with a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Finn said.

 

“Of course.”

 

**# # # #**

 

A shot zoomed past his ear and Ben looked back.  The dark-haired woman had stolen Hux’s horse and was chasing him.  _What the kriff?_

 

He crouched low in the saddle, nearly suffocating Snoke’s daughter under him.  The woman chasing them wasn’t a great shot.   _But it only takes one bullet._

 

Ben turned and fired at the other woman.  With the third shot, he watched as she jerked back and fell off her horse with a loud thump.  Ben slowed to a trot, staring back.  The woman didn’t get up.

 

“Jess,” Rey screamed.  She started clawing at Solo’s face.  “You bastard!”  Tears flowed down her cheeks.  “You killed her,” she screamed. 

 

“Quiet,” he roared, trying to keep her still.  “If you don’t stop moving, I’ll—”

 

“What, you coward?  You’ll what?  Kill me too?”  Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, but there was pure hatred in them.  Even from someone so small, Ben could feel the force of it.

 

“Be quiet,” he snapped and kicked his spurs in, urging the horse on.

 

**# # # #**

 

Hux let out a scream and grabbed at his arm.  It was just a scratch, but it was more than enough.  He was the brains of the outfit; he wasn’t supposed to be out here getting shot.

 

“Trooper,” he yelled at one of his men.  “I need a horse!”

 

The trooper obliged, running over with a horse.  “They got Big Jim and Diamond Jack,” the trooper yelled.

 

“I don’t care,” Hux screamed, getting on the horse and riding away from the fight.

 

Snap looked out from behind his rock. Hux had just abandoned one of his men.  Snap took aim and the man fell.

 

Snap tried to figure out how many that left.  He’d seen the Marshal ride by in a blur a while ago.  Now, with Hux gone…  He listened.  There were still a few shots ringing out, but things were much quieter.

 

“Hey,” he yelled.  “Karé?  Iolo?  Finn?”

 

“Yeah,” came Karé’s voice.

 

“What’s your situation,” Snap yelled.

 

A shot rang out.  “Pretty good,” Iolo yelled.  “You?”

 

“Hux and Solo are gone.”

 

“Wait just a second,” Bastian said.  There was another shot, followed by the thud of a body.

 

“Is that all of them,” Finn yelled.

 

The group waited, listening for any more shots.

 

“Snap, get over here,” Karé yelled.

 

Snap ran towards them, still crouching low, just in case.

 

As he crashed into the dirt next to his wife, the shack’s door creaked open and a dark figure came out.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stumbled outside, tugging at the last of the ropes and dropping it to the ground.  A bullet whizzed past his head. 

 

“Stop shooting,” Poe screamed.

 

“Poe,” Snap asked.

 

Poe stood with his hands up.  “Yes, dagnabbit!  Who else did you think it was?”

 

“You okay,” Finn asked rising.   _Poe is alive_.  Finn said a quick prayer of thanks to the maker.  He felt his eyes fill with tears.

 

“Poe, he asked if you’re okay,” Karé repeated, clearly irritated.

 

Poe took in a long breath.  _No_ , he thought.  He winced as he put his hands down.  “I’ll live.  Glad to see you,” Poe said.

 

As he watched Poe break into a lopsided smile, Finn’s relief quickly turned to anger.  _You lied to me. You. _ All the frustration and fears and feelings of inadequacy of the previous two months came rushing at Finn all at once.

 

Finn walked over, eying Poe’s injuries—he had a black eye and a swollen lip, but he seemed to be standing without any problems.  _Good enough_ , Finn thought as he punched Poe in the stomach. 

 

Poe groaned and crumpled to the ground.  “What in the hell, buddy,” Poe asked, clutching his stomach.

 

“No, you do not get to _buddy_ me, cowboy,” Finn said, looming over the other man.  He poked a finger down at Poe.  “Just who in the high hell do you think you are?  Why didn’t you…”  He turned to survey the group scattered around the shack and raised his voice, “Why didn’t _any of you_ tell me…”

 

None of them could meet Finn’s eyes.

 

“Fine, that’s how you want it to be.” Finn looked around.  “Bastian,” he called.

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“I’m taking back control of my town.  Lock ‘em up,” Finn said, staring straight at Poe.

 

“What, boss?”

 

“Lock. Them. Up.”

 

“Them?”

 

“All of them,” Finn said, gesturing at the assembled group.

 

“Finn,” Poe started, trying to push himself up.

 

“No, I don’t want to hear it, cowboy!  There’s a right way and a wrong way to do things, and you guys are going to learn that.”

 

“Boss,” Bastian said, pleading.

 

“Bastian,” Finn said, his voice low, dripping with menace.  “Lock these nerfherders up or so help me…”

 

Bastian nodded.  “Come on,” he said to the group. 

 

“This is a mistake, Finn,” Snap said, clearly agitated.

 

“You don’t like the way I do things, Snap, then you can run for sheriff.  Till then, I’m in charge,” Finn roared.

 

Snap opened his mouth to protest, but Karé hissed, “Don’t.”  She nodded towards Bastian.  Snap and Iolo followed her to him.

 

Poe pushed himself up and rushed at Finn, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.  “So, you’re tellin’ me you never once, ONCE, considered that we might be a part of this,” Poe yelled.  “That we might be tryin’ to help you?”

 

“Help me?”  Finn laughed.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said defiantly.

 

“No,” Finn said, his voice eerily calm.

 

“Not once?”

 

“No,” Finn spit out.  His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyes were spewing fire.  He shook his arm out of Poe’s grip.

 

Poe swallowed and waited.  It never occurred to him that Finn wouldn’t at least suspect.  “But…,” Poe started.

 

“It didn’t occur to me, cowboy, because I thought out of everyone in this stinking town—heck, out of everyone in this whole blasted world— _you’d_ be the only one who’d never stab me in the back.”  He turned and started for his horse.  “Guess I was wrong about that.” 

 

Finn mounted his horse and opened his mouth to ask Rey a question.  That’s when it hit him.  _Jess and Rey aren’t here._

 

“Kriffing hell,” he screamed, kicking in his spurs.  He took off towards Jakku.

 

Poe stood there as a cloud of dust rushed past him, tears forming in his eyes, his mouth left hanging open.

 

Bastian waited a moment before saying, quietly, “Come on, Poe.  I’ve got to lock you up.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn’s heart stopped when he saw the body crumpled over in the heat.  _Oh no, Rey_.  He barely let his horse slow down before he jumped off and ran towards the form.  “Rey,” he screamed, his throat already going raw.  “Rey!”

 

A face looked up at him.  It was Jess.

 

“Jess,” Finn said, crashing down next to her.  “Are you hurt?  Where’s Rey?”

 

Jess was hyperventilating.  “Rey…He…took…”

 

“Slow down,” Finn said, grabbing her.  “Slow down, Jess.  Breathe.”

 

It took a full minute of him breathing with her to get her where she could speak.  “Solo took her.  He rode out towards Jakku.  He’s taking her back to Snoke.”

 

Finn felt sick.  He started shaking.  _I promised her I wouldn’t let him…_   Finn closed his eyes and took a breath.  “Are you okay?”

 

Jess nodded.  Finn tried to help her up.  She wobbled and that’s when he noticed the blood.  “Jess,” he yelled.

 

“It’s just a scratch,” she said.

 

He searched and saw the wound on her arm.  “Yeah, a scratch.”  Finn felt torn.  One part of him wanted to ride after Rey immediately.  Another knew he needed to get Jess some medical attention, and if he were being completely honest, he probably needed some help as well.

 

“Come on,” he said, pulling her towards his horse.  He did a quick scan.  Her horse was nowhere to be seen.

 

“But Rey,” Jess protested.

 

“We have to go back to D’Qar first,” Finn insisted.

 

Jess frowned, looking off at the horizon towards Jakku.

 

“Jess, I promise we’re going to go get her.”

 

She nodded and he helped her up onto the horse.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey struggled every step of the way into the house.  She pulled and yelled and bit and dug her fingernails in and did everything in her power to hurt the man currently carrying her into what she assumed was her father’s home. 

 

Ben yelled out, “Phasma?”

 

The tall woman appeared.

 

“Is he here?”

 

“No,” she said.  “He left word with Mitaka that he’s gone to visit the Governor.  He won’t be back until tomorrow.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes.  “Of course.”  He nodded towards the squirming woman in his arms.  “Any idea what I should do with this?”

 

Phasma nodded and led him down the hall to a small room.  “There’s no windows and this is the only door,” she said.

 

“Good,” Ben said, throwing his captive into the room.  He slammed the door and locked it.  “Any troopers here?”

 

Phasma called out, “Blackie!  Get in here!”

 

A short man with a long beard came running down the hall.  “Ma’am?”

 

“Guard this door.  She doesn’t come out and no one comes in.  Understood?”

 

Blackie nodded.  Phasma and Ben walked back towards the front of the house.

 

“I assume things didn’t go well,” she asked.

 

“You could say that,” Ben said.

 

There was a commotion outside.  He and Phasma ran out to see a livid Hux getting off a horse.  “Well, we lost Dameron and all our men.”

 

“But we got Reyleene back,” Phasma said.

 

Hux rolled his eyes.  “This assignment is turning out to be far more work than it’s worth.”

 

“Perhaps you’d like to tell Mr. Snoke that,” Ben said.

 

Hux’s demeanor slipped just a bit.  He shook his head and began trying to smooth his hair back into place.  “Just tell me we’re making our next move soon?”

 

“Tonight,” Ben said.

 

Hux smiled.  “Good.”

 

 _Tonight_ , Ben thought to himself happily, _the Dameron ranch burns and we get to kill every last one of them._

 

**# # # #**

 

Dr. Kalonia stood.  “That’s all I can do for now.”  She turned to Finn.  “She needs rest.”  The doctor eyed the jail cells and frowned.  “By the looks of things, you all do.”  She walked over to Poe’s cell and let out a long _tsk_.  “Finn, let me in this cell.”

 

Finn nodded to Bastian, who walked over and let Dr. Kalonia in.  For the next few moments, she fussed over Poe while Finn paced in front of the cells. 

 

Bastian sat at his desk, his leg jiggling up and down.  “Boss,” he said.  “You can’t just go and—”

 

“He has Rey,” Finn said.  “I’m not going to leave her there.”

 

Jess sat up from her cot.  “Finn, you have to take me with you.”

 

Dr. Kalonia’s head snapped up.  “Miss Pava, you’re in no shape to—”

 

“I’m not staying here,” Jess said loudly.

 

“You’re both insane,” Poe said, pushing past the doctor and grabbing at the bars of his cell.   “It’s suicide.”

 

“I don’t remember asking you, cowboy.” Finn’s tone was icy.

 

Leia came rushing into the office.  “Poe!  Snap!”  She turned to Finn, “Finn, what in the hell is going on here?”

 

“What’s going on here, _Mayor_ ,” Finn said, “is I locked up a group of bandits.”

 

“Bandits?”

 

“They were operating outside the purview of the law.”

 

“Oh sithspit,” Snap said from inside the cell.  “You’re just as bad as the Marshal.  We were helping you, and you know it.”

 

“Then why didn’t you come forward and tell me what was going on?  You put your lives at risk.  You put _my_ life and the life of _my deputy_ at risk.  You put the lives of innocent civilians at risk.  And you made it that much easier for Ben Solo to come in here and take things over!”

 

“This is my fault, Finn,” Leia said.  “As I told you back at the house, I told them not to tell you.  I thought—”

 

“No, ma’am.  With all due respect, you didn’t think.”

 

“Finn,” Leia said, in that soothing tone of hers.  “There were things that we needed to do that were going to bend the law and—”

 

“You know, your worship, it would be a lot easier if you,” he paused and made a point of looking at everyone in the cells, “ _all of you_ , let me do my fragging job.”  He turned and walked towards his desk, stretching his neck and pulling out a small bottle.  He took a long swig.  “In case you haven’t noticed, I am an adult, and,” he made a show of finding his Sheriff’s badge and pointing to it, “and look at that, I’m still the sheriff!  At least for today!”

 

Leia smiled.  _You remind me more and more of Han every damn day_.  “You’re right,” she said.

 

“Damn right I am,” Finn said.

 

Leia laughed.  “I owe you an apology.  We all do.”  She stared into the cells where The Protectors each mumbled a _sorry_.

 

Finn shook his head and took another drink.

 

“So, are you going to lock me up too,” Leia asked.

 

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to Bastian, “Let them out.”

 

Bastian smiled and jumped up.

 

“You have a plan,” Leia asked as the others filed out of the cells.

 

“I’m going to ride to the Order’s hideout and rescue Rey,” Finn said.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Jess said.

 

“Pava,” Dr. Kalonia started.

 

“I’m going with Finn,” Jess said.

 

Finn started to protest, but Jess shot him a look and he reluctantly nodded.  He looked over at Bastian.  “Hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

 

“Boss,” Bastian said.  “Don’t you think I should—”

 

“Someone needs to stay here in case anything goes wrong,” Finn said.

 

“What about the rest of us,” Iolo asked.

 

Finn said, “My best guess is they’re headed to Poe’s place next.”

 

“Finally going to finish what they started eight years ago,” Poe grumbled.

 

“So, Finn and Jess to the Order’s hideout, Bastian here, and the rest of us to the ranch,” Snap asked.

 

“Sounds good,” Finn said, holstering his gun and rising.

 

“No,” Poe said.  “It sounds like suicide.  Snap, you and Iolo should go with Finn—”

 

“I can take care of my damn self,” Finn said.  “Protect your ranch, cowboy.”

 

“Finn!”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Jess, you ready?”

 

Jess looked between the two men and slowly nodded.  “Whenever you are.”

 

“Let’s go,” Finn said, already moving through the door.

 

Poe grabbed Finn’s arm.  “Finn, this is suicide.” 

 

“Get out of my way,” Finn growled.

 

“Or what,” Poe asked.

 

Finn jerked his arm out of Poe’s grasp.  “Or we might have to re-think our friendship, cowboy.”

 

“Fine,” Poe spat.  “You want to get yourself killed, be my guest!  Just don’t get Jess and Rey killed too.” 

 

Finn gave Poe a cold look and then spun and walked out the door.  He and Jess mounted their horses and took off.

 

Poe kicked the ground and started cursing.  “Stupid, kirffing…”  He looked around desperately.    “Iolo,” he barked.  “Go with them.”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Iolo was already running for his horse.

 

Snap put a hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “Finn can take care of himself.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, “but…”

 

Snap nodded.  “Come on, we need to get to the ranch.”

 

Karé brought their horses around.

 

Leia stepped out, loading a shotgun.  “I’ll stay here.  Make sure nothing happens in town.”

 

Poe nodded to her.

 

“Good luck,” she said.

 

“Come on,” Poe said.  “I’m not going to let these bastards destroy my ranch a second time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: it's big battle time.
> 
> Bastian is frustrated at being stuck in town.
> 
> Finn and his group are off to rescue Rey (who may or may not need their help).
> 
> Poe and his people are trying to defend the ranch against overwhelming odds.
> 
> And someone from the past shows up to lend some help...


	10. Tell Her I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for lots of fighting. Old friends come to help and not everyone makes it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is about to happen is canon compliant, but I am sorry.

 

 

The Marshal threw open the door and walked in.  Rey sat on the floor with her back against the wall.  She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed in red. 

 

He loomed over her, but for a moment, he forgot about the Knights and the Order and his petty jealousies that this was the child his father had really wanted, because he saw a frightened young woman whose friend had just been killed.  It was as if, for a single instant, he remembered what it was like to be Ben Solo—not Kylo Ren masquerading as Ben Solo, but the real Ben Solo: the Ben Solo who had been loved, who had a family and friends and… 

 

_Stop_ , a voice in his head roared.  _That’s not who you are now._

 

He stuffed down the feelings of sympathy and yearning, cleared his throat, and forced himself to remember, _this is where I belong.  This is who I am now._

 

“You’re Snoke’s daughter,” he said.

 

She didn’t bother to answer; she just continued to glare, the hatred clear in her eyes.

 

“Fine,” he said, searching the room and finding a chair.  He pulled it over and sat in front of her.  “If you don’t want to talk about that, maybe you can help us with something else.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.  _If this moof-milker thinks I’m going to tell him anything…_

 

“What do you know about the Dameron Gold?”

 

“The what?”

 

“Don’t play with me!”

 

“I’m not playing with you.  I’ve never heard of the Dameron Gold.”

 

He snorted.  “Right.  You’ve been living in D’Qar how long?”

 

“Twelve years,” she said flatly.

 

He stuffed down the instant flare of jealousy that information produced, trying not to imagine the ways in which Han Solo had shifted his fatherly love over to this girl during that time.  The Marshal closed his eyes and squared his shoulders and forced himself to stick to the topic.  “Dameron never mentioned…”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “No, and even if he had, there is no way I would tell a monster like you!”

 

He raised his hand, as if to slap her.

 

She yelled, “You can’t touch me, not without _his_ approval.” 

 

For a moment, he thought she was talking about Han, but then he remembered, _Snoke_.  He shook with rage, but slowly lowered his hand. 

 

Rey smiled a defiant smile.  “You’re scared of him.”

 

Something in Ben burned at the truth of it.  He grabbed the chair and threw it to the side.  “This isn’t over.”

 

“Yes, it is,” she said.  “You’re not going to do anything to me!”

 

For a moment, he looked like he was going to rush her. 

 

Then, he turned and stormed out of the room, growling.  The door slammed and Rey listened as the Marshal screamed and hit the wall in the hall.  She leaned back with a self-satisfied smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

As the sun set, Bastian tried to fight his nerves.  _Should be out there helping_ , he thought ruefully.  He knew why Finn ordered him to stay in town, but still…

 

He watched Leia march down to the _Daily D’Qar_ offices.  A few minutes later, she and Nien walked up to him.

 

“Go,” Leia said as Nien walked into the Sheriff’s office and took a gun from the rack.  He loaded it and walked back out to the sidewalk.

 

“What,” Bastian asked.

 

“Go.  We’ve got things handled here.”  She nodded to Nien, who started across the street towards the saloon.  “Between Maz, Nien, and myself, we’ll make sure the town is secure.  You should go—Poe’s going to need all the help he can get.”

 

Bastian smiled and nodded.  “Yes, ma’am.”  He ran for his horse.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Why are we stopping,” Jess asked as they slowed to a halt in front of Han Solo’s old hacienda.

 

“Because I want supplies,” Finn said, getting off his horse.  He spared a look back to where Iolo was approaching in the fading twilight.  He called out, “I told Poe we didn’t need any—”

 

“Will you stop it,” Iolo yelled back.  “Just take the help that’s given.”  He got off his horse and followed Finn and Jess inside.

 

As they entered the house, Finn froze and held up his hand.  There was a low sound coming from a room at the end of the hall.  Finn turned to Iolo and Jess, frowning.  Iolo stepped in front of Jess, pulling out his gun.

 

Jess started to grumble when Finn pointed to her injured arm with a stern look.  _Stay behind us_ , he mouthed.

 

She rolled her eyes but complied.

 

Finn and Iolo crept forward.

 

At one door, Finn stopped and listened.  There was another noise.  He turned to Iolo, who nodded.  Finn took a deep breath.  He kicked open the door and ran in, guns held high.  “Whoever you are, you need to get out of my house,” he roared.

 

“Actually, kid, it’s _my_ house.”

 

Finn’s eyes went wide as he lowered his guns.  “Han?”

 

“Yeah, kid.  Who were you expecting?”

 

Finn crossed the room, hugging the old man, who tried to push Finn away.  Finn asked, “What in the kriff are you doing here?  And where’s…”

 

Garbled Spanish came from the next room.  Finn ran to the door.  “Chuy!”

 

The tall man engulfed him in a huge hug.

 

“You’re Han Solo,” Jess asked.

 

“Yeah.  Who are you?”

 

Finn finally disentangled himself from Chuy.  “That’s Jess and Iolo.  They’re friends of ours.  What are you doing here, Han?”

 

“Got a message from Lando that there might be trouble down here, so we came to see if we could help.”

 

“Better late than never,” Iolo mumbled.

 

Finn shot him a pointed look.

 

“You wanna fill us in, kid?”

 

Finn let out a long breath.  “The Order is back.  Ben is working with them.  And they’ve kidnapped Rey.”

 

Chuy let loose a litany of curses in Spanish and then started yelling at Han.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it buddy,” Han said.  He turned to Finn.  “What do you need from us?”

 

Finn walked over to a bookshelf and pushed it to the side, revealing a small alcove full of weapons.  “Arm yourselves and then help us get Rey.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Hux and Phasma were waiting when Ben entered the stables. “It’s about time,” Hux said, staring at his pocket watch.

 

“The ranch isn’t going anywhere,” Ben snarled, pulling on his black bandana and transforming into Kylo Ren.  “The others ready?”

 

“We have ten troopers outside,” Phasma said.

 

“What about the Knights,” Hux asked.

 

“Two of them are with Snoke,” Kylo said.  “The other four will meet us on the rise just above the ranch.”

 

Hux smiled.  “Well, then, I think it’s time we paid Poe Dameron a visit.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey listened at the door for a good five minutes.  She hadn’t heard her guard move in all that time.  _Might as well try._

 

She pulled her hair out of its buns, taking the hairpins and sticking all but one in her mouth.  She took the lone hairpin and shoved it into the lock. 

**# # # #**

 

As they were mounting their horses, Finn turned to Iolo.  “Ride to Poe’s.”

 

Iolo started to protest when Finn added, “We have Han and Chuy now.  The Order is going to send a hell of a lot more people to the ranch.  He’s going to need every able body he can get.”

 

Iolo nodded.  “Good luck,” he said, already taking off.

 

“You too,” Finn called after.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were almost at the Dameron Ranch when something in the distance caught Kylo’s eye.  There was a full moon, so there was enough light to see by, and he could swear that he’d seen a tall, shaggy-haired man on a white horse. 

 

_And where Chuy is…_

 

He yelled as he pulled on the reins of his horse.

 

“What the kriff,” Hux yelled, riding back to him.  “What’s happening?”

 

“I…”  Kylo looked off into the distance, half convincing himself that it was a mirage.  “I have to go investigate something.”

 

“Now,” Hux demanded.

 

“Yes, now,” Kylo roared.  “You should be able to handle this without me!”

 

“Fine,” Hux sneered.  He kicked in his spurs and took off again.

 

Kylo turned to follow the mirage.

 

**# # # #**

 

It took her four minutes, but then she heard a click and felt the door give.  _Han would be proud,_ she thought sadly.

 

Rey took a breath and opened the door slowly.  Whoever they’d had guarding her door must’ve gotten bored or he’d joined the others in their attack on Poe’s ranch.  Rey frowned and hoped that Poe and his friends would be able to hold the Order off.

 

She moved down the dark hall, straining her ears to make sure that there was no one else around. 

 

One part of her brain was screaming at her to _get out.  Run!_   But the other part was telling her that _there might be evidence here_.  _You have to look_.  Rey frowned and pushed down the anxiety in her gut.  She found a closed door and opened it.  “I’m going to help Finn take you down,” she whispered into the darkness.

 

**# # # #**

Poe spotted four riders on the ridge overlooking the ranch.  He frowned.  _That can’t be all of them._

 

He looked over to the barn.  Snap was up in the hay loft with nearly every gun they owned.  Snap had been in the army before becoming a rancher and had excellent aim.  Poe bit his lip.  _Let’s hope that’s enough_. 

 

Poe turned towards the main house where Karé was busy grabbing anything and everything that they could use as a weapon if it came to it.  Poe closed his eyes.  _Please tell me I haven’t just consigned these two people to their deaths._

 

In the distance, he heard a noise.  He looked up from his hiding spot in the stables.  About twelve more riders joined the original four.  _Kriffing hell_ , Poe thought.

 

_We are in so much trouble._

 

“They’re here,” he called out into the darkness.

 

“Got it, boss,” Snap called back.

 

“We’re ready,” Karé answered.

 

_No, we’re not_ , Poe thought.  He took a deep breath and picked up his rifle.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey smiled with the third door she opened.  It was a study, and the desk near the far wall was covered in papers.  She walked over, found a candle and lit it.  She then started scanning the papers, looking for anything that might prove that her father was a crook.

 

The papers on the desk were fairly boring, but then she spotted a locked drawer.  She grabbed a letter opener and stabbed at the lock.  _No need to hide my tracks_ , she thought. 

 

Within a minute, the drawer popped open.  Rey stifled a laugh.  There was a ledger and letters to the governor and…  “This is it,” she whispered.  “This is what we need.”  Rey gathered it all up and started from the room.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap had gotten lucky and managed to pick off two of the riders before they’d gotten too close, but now, they were all pinned down and the Order were lighting torches.

 

Poe had a flashback to the attack eight years prior and he felt himself starting to shake.  _I will not let you take this from me again_.  _I’ll die before I let that happen_.  He kept shooting. 

 

Then, in the distance, he saw a new rider approaching _.  Bastian!_   Poe whooped.

 

Bastian rode straight into one of the troopers holding a torch, knocking the man down before he could get to any of the structures.  Bastian then jumped off his horse and joined the fight.

 

“Yes,” Poe screamed.

 

A shot hit way too close for comfort and Poe realized he had three men descending on his position.  He began backing out of the stables when he saw someone running towards him.  For a second, his whole body went ice cold.  Then, he recognized the figure.  “Iolo?  What in the blue blazes are you doin’ here?”

 

“Han Solo and Chuy showed up,” Iolo said, breathless.  “Finn sent me to help you.”

 

A shot hit the wall behind them.  They both ducked and began running for cover. 

 

“Thank goodness,” Poe said.  “We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn peered out from behind a rock.  There were about six troopers as far as he could tell.  He fought back the panic that told him that meant that there were probably at least a dozen riding on the Dameron ranch at this very moment.  _Poe can take care of himself_ , he convinced himself. 

 

_I hope_.

 

“What’s the plan,” Han asked, crawling next to Finn.

 

“There’s four of us and six of them.  I like those odds.”

 

“What about inside,” Jess asked, wincing as she moved her arm. 

 

Finn frowned.  _I shouldn’t have let you come_.  “My best guess is they’ve locked her up somewhere and don’t count on her being able to get out.  Most of the troopers are probably helping attack Poe’s ranch.”

 

Chuy let forth a curse in Spanish.

 

Han nodded.  “Yep.”  He turned to Finn.  “So, we need to finish up here real fast and go help Dameron not get killed.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “That would be a good idea.”

 

Han and Chuy shared a look, and Han got a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

 

“Solo,” Finn started.  “What are you thinking?”

 

“Direct action is always the best,” Han said, jumping over the rock and yelling as he started shooting at the troopers.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Finn spit out as Chuy rose and joined Han. 

 

“He certainly has courage,” Jess said.

 

“What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?”  Finn shook his head.  _Han!_   Finn grabbed Jess’ good arm.  “Come on.  I guess this is how we’re doing this!”  He rose and followed Han and Chuy into the fight.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey froze in the doorway as she heard shouting outside.  _So, they didn’t leave me alone_.  Rey looked up and down the hall.  _Fifty-fifty chance_ , she told herself.  Rey shrugged and headed to her right.

 

She winced as she heard gunfire.  _Please say that’s Finn_ , she asked the universe, stepping just a bit faster as she looked for an exit.

 

**# # # #**

 

From what Poe could hear, there was shooting near the barn, but it had gotten quiet near the stables where he and Iolo were still pinned down.

 

He shared a look with Iolo, who nodded.  “Yeah, it’s way too quiet,” Iolo whispered.

 

Poe sniffed the air and his chest constricted.  _Smoke._   He turned to Iolo, “They’re trying to smoke us out,” he said.

 

“Kriff,” Iolo hissed.

 

“You get the horses.  I’m gonna create a diversion.”

 

“Poe,” Iolo started.

 

“I’m still your boss, Iolo,” Poe said, already moving forward.  He cracked open the front door and began shooting.

 

“My stupid, headstrong boss,” Iolo grumbled.  He started unlocking stall doors.  As he got to the back of the building, he could hear the fire—somewhere near the front of the building.  “Poe,” he yelled.  “They probably have the back covered.”

 

“Which is why we’re gonna send the horses out that way and try to…”  Poe started coughing.  “Just be ready to go on my signal.”

 

A moment later, Poe yelled, “Go!”

 

Iolo threw open the back door and started yelling at the horses, which were panicking at the smoke anyway and took the first opportunity they could to get away from the fire.   As the horses bolted for the back door, Iolo made his way up front.  The flames had engulfed the front door.  “Poe,” he screamed.

 

“Here,” Poe said from a nearby stall.  “Out the window!”  He grabbed at Iolo and helped push him out.

 

They could hear gunfire at the back, but the troopers hadn’t realized where they were yet.

 

Poe boosted himself up and pushed out the window.  Iolo grabbed at him and pulled—just as someone started firing at them.  Poe screamed as he fell on top of Iolo.

 

The two of them scrambled up and started running towards the barn for cover.

 

**# # # #**

 

Two of the troopers were down.  That left four more, but as Finn had observed, these troopers were well trained.  Right now, he was pinned behind a shed without a clear line of sight on where anyone else was.

 

Suddenly, Han was running towards him, screaming.  Gun shots ricocheted off the dirt in his wake.  Han crashed into the side of the shed.

 

“Great plan,” Finn said.  “I think you pissed them off more than anything.”

 

Han laughed.  “Yeah.  Any ideas?”

 

Finn turned and started shooting at a trooper.  As the trooper began shooting back, he slammed back into the wall next to Han and shrugged.  “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Han smiled.  _You remind me of me, kid_.  At that, Han felt a familiar pang of guilt flare up in his chest.  He grabbed Finn’s arm.  “Finn,” he said, “I owe you an apology.”

 

“For letting them know we’re here?”

 

“No,” Han grumbled.  “For leaving.”

 

“Leaving?”

 

“Three years ago,” Han said, peeking out from behind the shed and jerking back as a shot threw splinters into the air next to his head.

 

Finn shook his head.  “Now?  You want to talk about that now?”

 

“Yeah,” Han said, as another shot flew past them.  “I’m sorry, kid.”

 

Finn turned and took another shot before settling back in next to Han.  “Fine,” he said.  “I accept your apology, but it really isn’t me you should be apologizing to.”  He caught Han’s eye.  “You and Chuy both need to make things right with Rey.”

 

Han nodded.  “I know.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Gunshots seemed to be raining down on them.  Poe jumped to the left.  Iolo ran to the right. 

 

Poe put his back up against the side of the barn but then, he heard a creaking noise and what sounded like hacking.  It took him a minute to realize the Order had axes.  “Snap,” he screamed.  “Get the frag out of there!”

 

Gunshots erupted all around him.  Poe dashed towards the orchard behind the barn.

 

Something gave in the barn and Poe heard a sick sort of heaving sound as the wood splintered and broke.  He could hear part of the hay loft collapse.  From somewhere far away, Karé screamed.

 

Poe backed up into the trees.  The barn was in bad shape.  The stables were still on fire.  _Please say Snap got out of there and that Iolo…where’s Iolo?_   Poe felt tears falling down his cheeks.  He remembered the screams from eight years ago, watching people he’d grown up with getting slaughtered.  He shoved himself up against a tree and swallowed hard.

 

The tall red-head came stalking out near the orchard, yelling orders at troopers who ran back towards the barn.

 

_They’re looking for me_ , Poe realized, frozen in place and hoping against hope they couldn’t see him.

 

As the troopers disappeared to the other side of the barn, Poe felt himself pulled forward, and suddenly, he rushed the red-head, shoving the taller man to the ground.  “What do you bastards want with me?”

 

The red-head hooked his foot around Poe’s ankle and jerked him down.  Poe felt something give in his foot and let out a yelp.  He started trying to grab for the other man, but he was already rolling away.

 

Hux got up with a grunt.  _Where is Kylo?  He should be dealing with this!_   He reached for his gun, but Poe was fast.  He pushed up and rammed into the red-head’s stomach.  They both tumbled to the ground.

 

Somewhere beyond the barn, there was shouting and shooting.  Bastian yelled in pain. 

 

Poe ignored it, his fury turned onto the man in front of him.  He began punching as the two grappled for control.  His hands hurt and his foot was throbbing, but he was determined to make the bastard suffer.

 

Hux got in a lucky punch and managed to push Poe off of him.  He rolled over and quickly scrambled up.  He could hear Poe doing the same.  Hux turned to face the other man; he was panting heavily. 

 

Dameron looked like a crazed animal, and Hux hated to admit to himself, but he was a bit frightened.  He took a step back.

 

Poe stood there, waiting for the red-head to make the next move.  What he didn’t expect was for the man to turn and start running away from the ranch.  He yelled over his shoulder, “This isn’t over, Dameron!”

 

Poe was frozen in shock.  _The damn fool ran away?_

 

A shot zoomed past his head and Poe jerked to the side, his foot screaming in pain.  One of the troopers was shooting at him. 

 

Poe dove behind a tree, twisting and taking aim.  The other man fell.

 

Poe leaned against the tree, closing his eyes for a moment.  After a few breaths, he slowly pushed himself away and forced his eyes open.  _Okay, let’s see what the rest of these troopers have got._

 

**# # # #**

 

Most of the shooting seemed to be confined to the front of the house.  Rey let herself out a side door and scanned the area.  She spotted a horse and chuckled when she realized the saddle had saddle bags.  She dumped their belongings and stuffed the bags full of her evidence.  “Now stay here,” she said to the horse, creeping around towards the front of the house.

 

Finn was running between the main house and the trooper’s bunkhouse.

 

“Finn,” she screamed.

 

He looked up and changed course, running right to her and pushing her back up against a wall as shots rang out. 

 

He smiled and hugged her.  “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Han and Chuy are here,” he said, handing her one of his guns.

 

“What?!?”

 

He nodded.  “They came to help.”

 

Rey burst into a wide smile and then it almost immediately fell.  Kylo Ren rode up to the house. 

 

Rey pointed and Finn followed her hand before letting out a low, “Kriff.”

 

Suddenly, all the shooting stopped.

 

“Ben!”  Han stepped out from behind a boulder, holstering his gun.

 

Rey’s blood froze.  _No!  What are you doing?_

 

“Han Solo,” Kylo said, getting off his horse and pulling off his bandana.  _Of course, you’re here.  Helping her._

 

“Ben, what are you doing here?”

 

“My job,” he snarled.

 

“Your job?” Han stepped forward.  “Ben, why are you doing this?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Kylo screamed. _You never understood!_

 

“Ben,” Han started, he lifted his hand towards his son.

 

A shot rang out.

 

Finn and Rey both jerked at the noise. 

 

Han clutched his chest and fell backward.

 

Chuy screamed and shot at Kylo. 

 

Kylo’s horse spooked and bolted. 

 

Kylo ran.

 

For a moment, everything went still and quiet.  Then, the reality of what had just happened hit them all.  Jess screamed.  Rey dug her nails into Finn’s arm, gasping, “Finn?”

 

Finn shook his head.  _This can’t be happening.  It can’t._   He looked to Rey, who was clearly just as shocked as he was.

 

Chuy screamed something in Spanish that drug Finn out of his shock.  He sucked in a breath and began running after Kylo Ren.  Rey was fast on his heels.

 

Jess ran from her cover towards Han, crouching as the two remaining troopers opened fire on her.  Chuy stepped out and quickly dispatched both of them.

 

Jess crashed into the dirt next to Han, whose eyes had gone glassy.  He was having trouble breathing.  “Chuy,” she yelled, grabbing one of Han’s hands.

 

The tall man ran over.  He grabbed Han’s other hand.

 

“Chuy,” Han barely managed.  Chuy squeezed his hand.  “Tell her I’m sorry…  Tell all of them I’m sorry.”  Han seemed to choke on his breath.  His body shook and then, everything stopped.

 

Jess sucked in a quick breath and sobbed.  She looked at Chuy, who shook his head and let out a long, loud wail.

 

**# # # #**

 

As best as she could figure, in the aftermath of the hay loft’s collapse, Bastian and Iolo had just started shooting at anything that moved.  She’d heard Bastian get hit—and she was praying it wasn’t bad.  Then, Karé had lost sight of the tall red-head, and she’d watched one of the troopers head to the back of the barn, but in the last few minutes, things had gone eerily quiet.

 

She crept over to the barn, hoping for the best; she was relieved when no one started shooting at her.  Karé carefully picked her way through the debris in the barn.  _I swear, if my husband is dead, I will end you all myself,_ she thought.

 

Then, she froze.  The tall blonde woman was standing just outside, about twenty feet away.  The tall woman had her gun out and was scanning the scene for something.

 

Karé smiled.  _She’s scared_.  Karé listened and realized that the lack of shooting most likely meant that most of the others were gone.  She let out a relieved sigh and looked around for something to fight with.  Her breath caught.  She crept over to the tools and picked up a shovel.

 

The tall woman hadn’t turned around yet, but it was still twenty feet—twenty feet where she’d be exposed and anyone could potentially shoot her.  _Here’s hoping I’m right._

 

Karé took a deep breath and pressed forward.

           

She slowly came up behind the taller woman and swung the shovel with all her strength.  The tall blonde crashed into the dirt.  For a moment, Karé waited for the inevitable gunshot.  When it didn’t come, she dropped the shovel and panted out, “Is that it?”

 

Snap stood from where he’d been crouching, his gun still up.  “Seems so.”

 

Karé ran to him, nearly knocking him down as she threw her arms around him.  “I thought…”  She buried her head in his chest.

 

“I’m fine,” Snap whispered, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.  He looked around.  “Poe?  Iolo?  Bastian?”

 

“I’m here,” Iolo said, emerging from behind the main house.  His gun was on a trooper who had his hands up.  “Anyone have a rope?”

 

“I’ve got handcuffs,” Bastian said, running up from the stables, coughing.  “By the way, we need to get some water over there,” he said, pointing to a plume of smoke rising from the structure.  “The fire is mostly out, but…”

 

“Poe,” Karé yelled, the worry evident in her voice.

 

Iolo cuffed the trooper to the water pump.  “Are there any others?”

 

Snap nodded to Phasma and another trooper near the barn.  “They’re both knocked out, but we probably still need to tie them up.”

 

“Poe,” Karé screamed.

 

“Poe,” Bastian yelled.

 

“Poe,” Snap yelled.

 

“Here,” came a weak voice from the other side of what was left of the barn.  Poe limped over, trying not to put too much weight on his left foot.

 

“Dammit, Poe, don’t scare me like that,” Karé said, rushing over and hugging him.

 

He groaned.

 

“Sorry,” she said.  “You okay, boss?”

 

Poe nodded.  Then, he looked down and began shaking his head.  “Hux got away.”

 

Karé put a hand on his shoulder.  “We’ll get him, Poe.  Don’t worry.”

 

“Come on guys,” Iolo yelled.  “We’ve got people to tie up and fires to put out.  Reminisce later.”

 

Karé grabbed Poe’s arm.  “Come on.  We’ve got work to do.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey had pulled ahead of him and Finn realized before she did that Kylo Ren was going to shoot.

 

Kylo stopped and turned, his gun out.

 

Finn screamed, “Rey!”  He somehow managed to grab her and spin their bodies just as two shots rang out. 

 

Finn felt pain erupt across his shoulder and then his side.  He jerked forward into Rey’s arms, and he could hear her screaming as he continued to fall forward against her.  He felt a warmth spreading across his back as he tried to tell her to shoot, but nothing came out.

 

In her shock, Rey let Finn’s body drop out of her grasp, and for a moment, the world stopped turning.  She looked down at Finn and then up at Kylo Ren, who looked both satisfied and stunned.  His hand hung in the air, the gun still pointed at her, but he wasn’t firing.

 

After one breath, Rey refocused, raised her gun and fired. 

 

The bullet grazed his cheek.  He dropped his gun as he clutched the side of his face.  “You,” he screamed.  “You…”

 

She fired again.  “What,” she yelled, charging him.  She stopped firing but kept moving forward.  Kylo began backing up, but she was fast and soon, she rammed into him, pushing at his chest as he toppled over.  She stood, her gun pointed at his face.  “What?”

 

He grasped at his bleeding cheek, true terror in his eyes.

 

“You,” he whimpered.

 

“Me?”  Rey shook her head.  “You’re nothing but a coward.  You had a family who loved you!  And you threw it all away for this?”  She looked around at Snoke’s ranch—it was a desolate, sick place. “You’re pathetic.”

 

He stared up at her, equal parts defiant and scared.  “Well?  Do it,” he hissed.

 

The gun trembled slightly in her hands, and she realized she wasn’t going to kill him.  _I can’t do that to Leia…or to Han._   She fought against the tears in her eyes as she lowered the gun.  She kicked his gun away from him and said, “Go.  And don’t ever come back here again.” 

 

He crawled a few feet away from her before pushing up and running off into the night.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stood in the middle of his ranch, surveying the damage.   The main house looked to be intact.  The barn was going to need some serious repairs and the stables were smoldering, but the fire was out.  And the ranch still stood.  _Not like last time_. 

 

Poe did another headcount—he’d been obsessively making sure that he’d really seen Iolo, Snap, Karé, and Bastian, and that they were all really alive.  Snap was limping and Bastian looked a bit worse for wear but they were all there.  _Definitely not like last time_ , Poe thought, his eyes filling with tears. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the screams from eight years ago as the Order killed his friends, his family.

 

And then the crackle of that one shot.  Poe jerked out of the memory and wiped his eyes.  _I miss you, dad_.

 

Poe walked away from the others, the adrenaline from the fight quickly leaving his system.

 

Poe searched over the debris, shaking his head.  _Why can’t they just leave us alone_ , he thought.  He watched as Snap and Karé picked up loose pieces of fence and put them in a pile.  _Why can’t they just let us run this place in peace?_

 

Then, a sickening thought, _When will they be back?_

 

Poe slowly sunk to his knees and pressed his forehead to the earth.  It was cool and soothing.  His hands dug into the dirt and he balled them into fists, feeling the grit dig in under his nails.  He let his tears fall.

 

He sobbed and sobbed until finally, he had no more tears to shed. 

 

That’s when he screamed.

 

_It’s not over._

_It’s never going to be over._

 

**# # # #**

 

Chuy found a wagon and was lifting Han’s body into it.  He turned as he heard Rey yell, “Help!” 

 

Jess was already running towards Rey’s voice.  He gently placed Han’s body in the wagon and ran after her.

 

They found Rey kneeling over Finn.   She looked up, her eyes full of tears.  “He’s still alive,” she said.

 

Jess looked to Chuy, who nodded.  He ran over and carefully scooped Finn up.  Jess grabbed Rey’s shoulders and pulled her up.  “Come on,” she said.

 

As they followed Chuy back to the wagon, Jess asked, “Ben?”

 

Rey shook her head and eventually whispered, “I couldn’t.”

 

Jess took her hand and squeezed it, trying to tell Rey with her eyes that it was okay.  They both watched as Chuy placed Finn into the wagon next to Han.  Rey’s free hand flew to cover her mouth as she sobbed.  _This can’t be happening._ She looked away.

 

Jess squeezed her hand again.  “Let’s go back to town,” she whispered, tugging at Rey and pulling her towards the front of the wagon.  Jess turned to Chuy.  “Let’s go back to town.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, the last chapter...the Protectors get a new name and face a very uncertain future.


	11. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brushing off the dust and recovering from the battle. Making plans for what comes next.
> 
> And yeah, finally confessing your feelings to that certain someone...

 

 

The sun rose as Poe and the others rode into D’Qar.

 

Leia was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the Sheriff’s Office.  As soon as she saw the riders, her face lit up.  She stood.  “You look like hell, Poe,” she said as he came to a stop in front of her.

 

“Feel like hell,” Poe said.  He got off his horse, limped over, and gave her a hug.

 

“How’s the ranch,” she asked, sniffing at Poe’s clothes and noting that all of them were covered in soot.

 

“It’s still there,” Poe said.

 

“Mostly,” Iolo added.

 

“We can fix the barn and the stables,” Snap said.

 

Karé wrapped her arm around her husband.  “The important thing is, we all made it through alive.”

 

Maz and Nien walked over from the saloon.  Maz was shaking her head.  “Nien,” she said.  “Go wake up Dr. Kalonia.  Tell her she has some people to see to.”  Nien trotted off.

 

Maz frowned at Bastian.  “How bad is it?”

 

“I’m fine, ma’am,” he said. 

 

She reached for his shoulder and he flinched.  “Yes, fine,” she said, shaking her head.  She turned to Snap.  “And you?”

 

“Not as bad as Poe,” Snap said.

 

Maz walked over to Poe, who was favoring his right foot.  Before she could ask, he said, “Twisted ankle is all.  Bastian’s been shot.”

 

“I’m fine,” Bastian said again.

 

“Being shot isn’t fine,” Maz said.

 

“How were things here,” Karé asked Leia.

 

“Quiet,” Leia said.

 

Nien and the doctor ran up the sidewalk.

 

Dr. Kalonia looked at the group and sighed.  “Who do I need to look at first?”

 

All of them said, “Bastian.” 

 

He groaned and repeated, “I’m fine.”

 

The doctor motioned to the Sheriff’s Office.  “Come on in and let me take a look.”

 

As the doctor led Bastian inside, Leia said, “Should we move this over to the saloon?  You all look like you could use a drink.”

 

“Yes,” Snap said.

 

“And maybe sit down,” Karé said, eyeing Poe’s limp.

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  “Sitting would be good.”

 

They slowly made their way over to the saloon.  After a few minutes, Bastian and the doctor joined them.

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” the doctor said.  “Just a scratch, really.”

 

“I told you guys I’m fine,” Bastian said, nodding as Maz held up a liquor bottle.

 

When everyone had a drink in hand, Poe lifted his glass, “To those who aren’t here but who helped us get here.”

 

Everyone lifted their glasses.

 

“To Ello,” Nien said.

 

“To Lor,” Bastian said.

 

“To my dad,” Poe said quietly.

 

They all drank and sank into their memories of missing friends and their worries about what had happened with Finn, Jess, and Rey.

 

The rumble of a wagon tore them away from their thoughts.  Maz walked to the window.  The wagon passed the saloon and came to a stop outside Dr. Kalonia’s house.  “Doctor,” Maz said, the alarm clear in her voice.  “I think you’re needed.”

 

The whole group rushed to the windows. 

 

Poe dropped his glass as he watched Chuy lift Finn’s body out of the wagon.  He felt Leia’s hand move to steady him.

 

Dr. Kalonia ran across the street and began directing Chuy into the house.

 

Then, Iolo noticed another body in the wagon. “Oh no,” he whispered. 

 

Karé spotted it next.  “Is that?”

 

Leia gasped and started running for the wagon.  Poe followed, ignoring the pain in his foot.  The rest followed.

 

When they got to the wagon, no one spoke.

 

Poe stood behind Leia, his hands on her shoulders.  She reached a hand up to squeeze one of his.

 

Rey and Jess walked out of Dr. Kalonia’s house, both looking drained and dazed.  Everyone turned.

 

Poe wanted to ask, but he couldn’t.  Thankfully, Bastian did.  “Finn?”

 

Rey swallowed and tried to speak but couldn’t.  Jess wrapped her arm around Rey’s shoulder.  “He was shot, but he should pull through.”

 

Poe let out a sigh.  _Thank the maker_.  He could feel tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

 

Bastian walked over and wrapped an arm around Rey’s other side.  “Why don’t we all go wait in the saloon?” 

 

He looked at Iolo, who seconded the idea.  “Yeah, we’ll all be more comfortable there.”

 

Everyone but Poe and Leia slowly moved back over to the saloon.

 

After a few minutes, Chuy walked out of the doctor’s house.  Leia looked up at him with a sad smile.  She patted Poe’s hand.  “Go on over to the saloon, Poe,” she said.

 

He squeezed her hand and left.

 

Leia slowly walked over to Chuy, who enveloped her in a hug.  Neither spoke.  They simply leaned into each other and cried.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stood at the window watching Leia and Chuy.

 

“Boss,” Snap said, “you sure you don’t wanna sit?”

 

Poe shook his head.

 

Bastian got Rey seated and Maz set a drink in front of her.  “Drink,” Maz ordered.  “All of it.”

 

Rey did as she was told and Maz refilled her glass.  She produced a second glass for Jess.  “When you two are ready, we’d like to hear what happened.”

 

After three drinks, Rey started talking.  She told the group about the evidence she’d found and how Kylo Ren had appeared and killed his father and shot Finn.  Jess kept her hand on Rey’s shoulder throughout the speech.

 

As Rey finished talking, she suddenly looked up, remembering something.  “Poe,” she said.  “Poe?”

 

“Hmmmm,” he said, startled.  He turned around.

 

“What’s the Dameron Gold?”

 

“What,” he asked, walking over.

 

“The Dameron Gold.  Ben…Kylo Ren asked me about it.”

 

Poe shut his eyes and shook his head.  He walked over to the bar, grabbed a glass and handed it to Maz.  She filled it and he took a long drink.  He walked over to the table and sat across from Rey.

 

“Kriffing Dameron Gold,” he muttered.  “I should’ve…”  He remembered what Kylo Ren had asked his father just before…  Poe tensed and took another drink.

 

“So, it’s real,” Rey asked.

 

Poe shook his head.  “No.  It isn’t real,” he said with an exasperated sigh.  “Well, not really.”

 

“What do you mean,” Jess asked.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Grandpa Dameron was a bit poetic.”

 

Bastian groaned.  “Are you saying that the Dameron Gold…”

 

“It’s the land,” Poe said.  “Grandpa wrote poems about it.  Hell, he wrote songs about it!  Old man loved this land.  Anyway, one of the poems was called _The Dameron Gold_.”

 

“You have to be kriffing kidding me,” Jess said.  “They attacked your ranch over a poem?”

 

“Twice,” Poe said.  He tried not to remember that his father had died because of it.  Instead, he whispered, “We are men of this earth.”

 

“What,” Rey asked.

 

“We are men of this earth,” Poe said.  “That was a part of it.  I don’t remember much of Grandpa’s poetry—lost most of it eight years ago in the fire—but…”  Poe stood and walked back to the window.  “I remember that.”

 

A fragment came back to him and he started speaking in a low voice, “We are men of this earth.  Born of it, worked in it, returned to it.  The earth is our sustenance.  It is our grace...”  Poe trailed off.  “He loved this land,” he whispered.

 

Leia and Chuy walked over to the saloon.  The space was quiet as they both took glasses from Maz and sat at the table.

 

After a long while, Leia raised her glass.  “To Han.”

 

“To Han,” everyone answered.

 

**# # # #**

 

Dr. Kalonia walked across the street.  It was clear that she was tired. 

 

As she walked into the saloon, Poe held his breath.  _Please say he’s okay.  Please give me this._

Dr. Kalonia turned to Poe and smiled.  “He’ll be fine, Poe.  He’s resting.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and then realized he was crying yet again.  _Seems to be a day for it_ , he thought as he brushed past the doctor to stand outside.

 

Snap shared a worried look with his wife and made to rise.  Karé shook her head.  “Give him a few minutes,” she whispered.

 

Dr. Kalonia walked to the bar where Maz was already pouring her a drink.  Dr. Kalonia took it, drank it in one go and waited for another.  “How can you afford this, Maz,” she asked with a smile.

 

Maz smiled back but didn’t answer.

 

The room felt heavy.  No one was meeting anyone else’s eyes.

 

Jess frowned and then decided to be the person to break the silence.  “I know we technically won, but…”

 

“But,” Iolo asked.

 

“This isn’t over,” Rey answered.

 

“No,” Karé agreed.

 

Everyone seemed to be waiting for Leia to say something.  She sighed and sat up straighter in her chair.  “We need to figure out how to move forward from here.”  She turned to the door.  “Poe?”

 

Poe wiped his eyes and moved back inside.  “Yeah?”

 

“You’re going to want to be a part of this,” Leia said.

 

Poe came in and found a seat at the table.  “So?”

 

“Where do we go from here,” Jess asked.

 

Rey said, “I found some things in Snoke’s house.  Ledgers, letters, plans.”  She frowned.  “I don’t know that it’s enough to get Snoke, but it definitely implicated Ben and Hux.”

 

“And we’re pretty sure the Governor is tied up in this,” Nien added.

 

Bastian leaned forward.  “If Ben Solo was working for the Marshal’s office, we have to assume that there could be some corruption there too.”

 

Iolo let out a long breath.  “That’s a lot of people in some very powerful positions.”

 

Snap nodded.  “Okay, so for the moment, let’s assume that Governor Palpatine and Snoke are working together and that the Marshal’s office in Coruscant is also involved.  Who does that leave as possible allies?”

 

“There’s Lando Calrissian and the Kallus guy that he told me about,” Jess said.

 

Leia tented her hands and narrowed her eyes.  “I think it might be wise to send a group up to Coruscant to try to see what they can learn about just how far-reaching this is.  Maybe find some allies while we’re at it.”

 

Maz asked, “What are you thinking?”

 

“I think this is bigger than the Dameron Gold,” Leia said.  “There’s something here that they want.  They’ve been biding their time for eight years, but I can’t think that this one setback is going to stall them for long.  We need to find out what they want and who will stand with us when we start shoving back at them.”

 

Poe smiled.  Shoving back at the people who killed his father and wounded Finn sounded like a really good idea.

 

“Who goes to Coruscant,” Nien asked.

 

“I do,” Leia said.

 

Chuy rapidly said something in Spanish.

 

“I’m going to guess that Chuy is going too,” Snap said.

 

“Yes,” Leia answered.

 

Bastian said, “I’d like to come as well.  I have some friends up that way.  And no offense, but Snoke and the others are going to see the two of you coming.  I don’t think they’ll pay that much attention to me, not even Ben.”

 

Leia nodded.  “I think you’re right.  Bastian’s with us.”

 

“Who’s going to look after your place,” Nien asked.

 

“Lu,” Leia said.  “He’ll keep an eye on things.”

 

Snap jumped up.  “Oh crap!”  He ran from the saloon.

 

Jess suddenly figured it out.  “That other red-head.  Didn’t they capture him earlier?”

 

“Poor Lu,” Karé said.  “We completely forgot about him!”

 

A few minutes later, they watched as Lu and Snap drug Nines across the street to the jail.  A few minutes after that, both men walked back to the saloon. 

 

“Glad you could finally make it,” Iolo quipped.

 

“Glad you moof-milkers finally remembered me,” Lu said, taking a drink from Maz.

 

“That leaves four in the jail,” Snap said.

 

Bastian nodded.  “I’ll send word to the sheriff in Naboo before I leave.”  He shrugged.  “I’ve got to hope that the corruption is centered in Coruscant, right?”

 

“Naboo should be safe,” Maz said.

 

Jess said, “I didn’t mention this earlier because…well, we had a lot going on yesterday, but…”  She looked up at Leia.  “Lando gave me some information on where we might start tracking down your brother.”

 

Leia took in a sharp breath.  Chuy took her hand.

 

“It’s not a lot,” Jess said, “but I think with a little bit of ingenuity and tenacity, we might be able to find him.”

 

“We,” asked Poe.

 

“Well,” Jess started, “I thought I…”

 

“We’re going to have to hire a new school teacher,” Nien said, shaking his head.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“I should go too,” Rey said.  She took Jess’ hand and squeezed it.  Then, she looked to Leia. 

  
  
Leia nodded.  “Okay, that’s one group to Coruscant and another to find my wayward brother and drag him back here.”

 

“And the rest of us here, taking care of D’Qar,” Snap said.

 

“Okay, but with Bastian leaving, who does that leave as sheriff while Finn’s recovering,” Poe asked.

 

Maz chuckled.  “I think that leaves you as sheriff,” she said.

 

“Me?”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jess said.

 

“What do you think, Bastian,” Leia asked.

 

Bastian leaned back in his chair and considered for a moment.  Then, he nodded.  “I think that will work.”

 

“Wait,” Poe said, rising.  “Don’t we need a vote or something?”

 

“As mayor, I can appoint a sheriff while Finn recovers.  It isn’t permanent,” Leia said.

 

Rey looked up at him and smiled.  “You should do it, Poe.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “I think you’re all crazy, but okay.”  He then smiled.  “And I’m appointing Snap, Karé, and Iolo as my deputies.”

 

“Sounds good, boss,” Iolo said.

 

“That settles it.  Poe is the new sheriff,” Leia said. 

 

Poe walked back to the window, staring at Dr. Kalonia’s house.

 

Leia shared a look with Dr. Kalonia who rolled her eyes but finally nodded.  Leia called to Poe, “I think we’ve handled the major issues, Poe, so why don’t you go check on Finn?  The rest of us can finish planning things while you’re gone.”

 

Poe turned and nodded.  “Thanks, ma’am.” 

 

He jogged to the door, but stopped as Dr. Kalonia said, “Be quiet and don’t get in his way.  I’ll be back over soon and if I hear you being loud or—”

 

“You won’t even know I’m there,” Poe said, already sprinting out the door.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe planted himself next to the window, across from Finn’s bed.  For the first hour, he was content just to stand there in silence, but as the time drew on, he started talking in hushed tones.

 

“…And Rey and Jess are going to go looking for Skywalker.”  He shook his head.  “If you’d asked me two months ago what we’d be doing today, let me tell you…”  He turned and looked at Finn’s sleeping form, suddenly remembering two months ago, meeting Jessika at the train station for the first time.

 

“So, I have a confession to make,” Poe said, rocking back and forth on his heels.  “The way I got Rey out to meet Jess at the train station.  You remember that day?”  Poe tried to chuckle.  “Maker, that seems like a lifetime ago.”  He bit his lip.  “Anyway, the way I got her out there,” he said, turning back towards the window, “was I made a deal that I’d ask you to the social.”  Poe let out a long breath.  “Thing was, I figured I got the better end of the deal.  ‘Cause I did want to ask you.”  Poe looked down at his feet.  “Always wanted to ask you.” Poe reached up and touched the glass, watching the leaves of the scrubby tree in Dr. Kalonia’s backyard blow in the wind.  “To the social.  To picnics.  Heck, just to have dinner.”  He leaned his head against the window pane.  “You have to wake up, Finn,” he said, his voice cracking.

 

“Why is that,” came a scratchy voice from the bed.

 

Poe spun, his eyes wide and full of tears.  “Finn?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Doctor Kalonia,” Poe yelled.  “He’s awake!”

 

The doctor came running in.  “Lord, Poe!  You scared me.”  She smiled at Finn.  “You gave us quite a scare yourself, Sheriff.”

 

“I did,” Finn asked, trying to sit up before the pain got to him.

 

“Probably best to stay where you are for the moment,” the doctor said.  “Your back is still healing.”  She looked to Poe.  “I’m going to go get his food.  After he eats, you’ll need to go.  Let him get his rest.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to protest.

 

“No, Poe.  After he eats, you are leaving.  Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe said.

 

After she left, he stayed at the window, unsure how mad Finn still was with him.

 

“You sick or something,” Finn asked.

 

“No,” Poe said.

 

“Then, why are you all the way over there?”

 

“Last time we talked, we weren’t on the best of terms,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, well, nearly dying can change a man’s perspective on things.”

 

“Kriffing hell, Finn,” Poe said, walking forward.  “Don’t say that!”

 

“It’s true,” Finn said.

 

“No, it isn’t, but I don’t care if it’s kriffing true.  I don’t want to think about you dying, okay?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Whatever you say, cowboy.”

 

“And don’t call me that,” Poe said, sliding into the chair next to Finn’s bed.  “You only call me cowboy when you’re mad at me.”

 

“What should I call you then,” Finn asked.

 

“Poe?  Dameron?  Sweetheart?  Whatever.  Just…not cowboy.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart.”

 

Poe shut his eyes and shook his head.  He reached over and found Finn’s hand, squeezing it.  “Don’t ever do that again.”

 

“Call you sweetheart?”

 

“Nearly die on me.”  Poe’s voice was barely above a whisper.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you, buddy.”  He brushed the top of Finn’s hand with his thumb.

 

“Me too, Poe.”

 

They sat there for a few moments before Finn asked, “So did you mean it earlier?”

 

“Mean what?”

 

“What you were saying by the window.”

 

“You heard that?”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” Finn said.

 

“All of it?”

 

“Enough,” Finn said.

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, you’re sweet on me?”

 

Poe thought of a million lies, a hundred little ways he could take this conversation down another path, but he also remembered that feeling in his chest when he’d seen Chuy carry Finn’s body into Dr. Kalonia’s place.  “Yeah,” Poe said quietly.  “Figure I’ve been gone on you from day one.” 

 

He braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

 

“You stupid, fragging nerf-herder,” Finn said with a vengeance.

 

Poe was about to stand and explain that Finn didn’t have to get nasty, a simple _no thank you_ would suffice, but Dr. Kalonia walked in with a tray.  She handed it to Poe.  “Make yourself useful,” she said.  “And when he’s finished…”

 

“I’m gone,” Poe said.  _Trust me._

 

She nodded and left.

 

Poe inched his chair forward and held out a cup to Finn.  “You gonna be able to…”

 

Finn nodded, took the cup and brought it carefully up to his lips.  He closed his eyes.  The liquid felt so good against his throat. 

 

He held the cup out to Poe and opened his eyes.  “As I was saying—”

 

“Oh, I don’t think you need to elaborate.  Why don’t I just help you eat and then I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Poe,” Finn said.

 

“Don’t worry, Finn.  I’m not going to make any advances on you while you’re eating,” he said.

 

“But when I’m better, will you then?”  Finn was smiling a bright smile. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re an idiot because I’ve been sweet on you since the first time I saw you, Dameron.  I’ve been in love with you for eight damn years!”  He shook his head.  “You really thought I got that dressed up just to go to a social?  I dressed that way _for you_.”

 

“That white shirt?  With the black vest?  That was for…that was for me,” Poe squeaked.

 

“Yep,” Finn said, nodding at the bread.  Poe handed him a slice.

 

“Stars,” Poe said.  “When you’re better,” he said, licking his lips.  “We’re gonna re-visit that outfit.”

 

Finn chuckled.  He took a bite of the bread.

 

Poe put the tray down on a side table.  “Finn, I think I owe you an apology.”

 

“I think there’s a lot of apologizing that needs to be done,” Finn said.

 

“I shouldn’t have let Leia talk me into keeping what we were doing from you, but you have to know, we were trying to protect you.”

 

“I’m not a damned child, Poe,” Finn said. “Never was,” he admitted ruefully.

 

“Fair enough,” Poe said.  “I just…”  He shut his eyes.  “I’m sorry, Finn.”  He sat down on the bed and took Finn’s hands.  “I’ve been in love with you for eight years.  I should have done better by you.  That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Finn leaned back and thought.  “Apology accepted, Poe.”  He met Poe’s eyes.  “But next time…”

 

“Next time, I come straight to you, tell you everything from the beginning.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“And,” Poe added.

 

“And,” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“And next time, you take a moment to listen to me before you go rushing off and damn near get yourself killed.”

 

“I’m the sheriff, Poe.”

 

“Actually, right now, until you’re better and Bastian gets back, _I’m_ the sheriff.”

 

“Lord save us all,” Finn said.

 

“Hey!”

 

Finn smiled.

 

“Promise me, Finn,” Poe said in all seriousness.

 

“I promise, Poe, just as long as you realize that I’m a grown man with a dangerous job.”

 

“Finn, sweetheart, I’m pretty sure we all have dangerous jobs now.  Snoke is still out there.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn said. 

 

Dr. Kalonia’s voice filtered back through the house.  “I don’t hear enough eating,” she said.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” both men said. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Four days later, Leia, Chuy, and Bastian crowded into Finn’s room at Dr. Kalonia’s.

 

Bastian sat next to the bed.  “The Naboo sheriff sent two deputies up yesterday and they took the prisoners to their jail.  I explained to them a bit of what’s going on and I think we can count on their help.  At the very least, they’re going to make sure that Miss Phasma, Nines, and the two others don’t disappear before they’ve faced a judge.”

 

“Hopefully, an honest one,” Finn said.

 

“Well, yeah,” Bastian said, shaking his head.  “Let’s hope.”

 

Finn looked up at Leia and Chuy.  “Be careful,” he said.  “And listen to Bastian.  He’s a good man.”

 

Bastian tried not to blush, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Leia smiled and put her hand on Bastian’s shoulder.  “I promise to listen to him.”

 

Chuy said something Finn missed.

 

“And Chuy,” Leia said.  “Between the two of them, they should keep me on the straight and narrow.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Take care of yourselves and keep us posted, okay?”

 

“Will do, boss,” Bastian said, rising.  “And you get plenty of rest.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I’ll try.”

 

**# # # #**

  
A week later, Poe was chewing on one of his cheeks, frowning as he watched Finn carefully pull on a pair of boots.  “Are you sure,” Poe asked Dr. Kalonia.

 

She tried not to roll her eyes as she said, “Yes, Poe.  As _his doctor_ , I’m sure that he can walk around for short bits.  I don’t want him riding a horse or doing anything strenuous, but he’s up for a short stroll.”

 

“But are you really sure?”

 

“Poe,” Finn said, clearly exasperated.  “You heard the woman.  I can do this.”

 

“But—”

 

“No, cowboy.  No buts.”

 

“Fine,” Poe pouted.

 

Dr. Kalonia smiled.  “I’ll just leave you two to it, then.”  She shook her head as she walked out of the room.

 

After she’d gone, Poe leaned in and whispered, “I just don’t want you overdoing it, Finn.”

 

“Poe, I love you,” Finn said, looking up, “but if you don’t stop, I’m going to lock you up for a week.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Can’t do that.  I’m still the sheriff until Dr. Kalonia clears you.”

 

“Wanna bet,” Finn said, pushing himself up with a grunt.

 

“Finn,” Poe started.

 

“No,” Finn said, raising his hand.  “I can do this, Poe.”

 

“Fine,” Poe huffed.  “I worry,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Finn said.  “It would be adorable if it weren’t so damn irritating.”

 

Poe shook his head and sat on the bed.  “I…”  He looked up at Finn.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Poe,” Finn said, reaching out with his good arm and cupping the side of Poe’s face with his hand.  “I promise you, I’m not going to break.”  He rubbed his thumb across Poe’s cheek.  “I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he whispered.

 

Poe put his hand over Finn’s and closed his eyes.  “Promise,” he whispered.

 

“I swear,” Finn breathed out.  “You’re stuck with me.”

 

Poe opened his eyes.  They were glistening as he stared up at Finn.  “Forever?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Forever.”

 

Poe rose and stepped forward, taking Finn’s face in both of his hands.  “I love you, Finn,” he said.  He pressed his forehead into Finn’s, smiling. 

 

A smile spread across Finn’s face.  He couldn’t really move his hands without losing his balance, so he leaned into Poe, closing his eyes.  “Love you, too,” Finn whispered.  “I’ve always loved you,” he breathed out.  “Always will.”

 

Poe made a little noise at the back of his throat at that.  He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Finn’s.  It was feather light—just the hint of something really—but Poe felt as if he’d been struck by lightning.  He quickly pressed in again.  It was one kiss and then two and three and then Poe’s hands were moving to the back of Finn’s head to draw him even closer and Finn was opening his mouth with a sigh and trying to say, without words, _yes, more, please_.

 

Poe felt Finn’s weight leaning on him and he moved a hand to Finn’s waist, nearly lifting him up to hold him there.  _Don’t stop.  Don’t ever let this stop_ , Poe thought as he sucked in a breath and moved his lips for _more, yes more, oh god, more, more, moremoremoremoremore…_

Finn ran his tongue across Poe’s bottom lip with a groan and his whole body felt light and free in a way in hadn’t in months, maybe years.  He wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream out.  Instead, he moaned and repositioned himself as Poe began nibbling on his lip.  He drug in a quick breath, suddenly wishing that Poe would walk them both back over to the bed.  “Poe,” he heard himself say, and he sounded so thoroughly wrecked.  He could feel Poe smile into their kiss. 

 

“Finn,” Poe answered, drawing it out, making it sound like a prayer.  “Oh kriff, Finn,” Poe said.  One kiss, two kisses, three kisses.  Finn pressed in and kept Poe in one place with a growl.  Poe moaned and Finn felt the sound tingle up his entire frame.

 

Dr. Kalonia walked in.  _Of course._   She cleared her throat.  The two men were kissing as if they were going off to war.  _Seriously._   She cleared her throat again.  “Poe.  Finn,” she said.  She cleared her throat as loudly as possible.

 

They stopped kissing, but didn’t move away from each other.  Finn turned his head slightly to look at her, a ridiculous grin on his face.

 

“Your friends are outside asking for you.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “Or should I tell them you are indisposed?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “We’ll be right out,” he said.

 

“Ummmmm-hmmmmm,” the doctor said, unconvinced.  She left.

 

Finn turned back to Poe.  “More later?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Poe breathed out.  He rubbed his nose against Finn’s.  “We’re doing that every free moment we get for the rest of our lives.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Sounds like a plan, Dameron.”  He gave Poe a quick kiss and then slowly disengaged from Poe’s arms.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn hobbled out of Dr. Kalonia’s to find Snap, Iolo, Karé, Lu, and Nien gathered around Jess and Rey.  Poe followed him for several steps before Finn realized he was trying to be ready in case Finn fell.  Finn stopped and turned.  “Will you stop fussing over me?”

 

Poe opened his mouth and Finn said, “No.  Don’t even try to pretend that you aren’t trying to mother hen me.  Dr. Kalonia said I could walk short distances with a cane, and that’s what I’m doing, Poe.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “Don’t make me call her out here to yell at you.”

 

Poe shrugged dramatically.  “Fine.”

 

“Walk ahead of me,” Finn said.

 

Poe made an irritated noise and stepped in front of Finn.  “That good?”

 

“Good view, if nothing else,” Finn said.

 

Poe spun to look at him and Finn winked.

 

“If you two will stop flirting, we need to get going,” Jess yelled at them.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming,” Finn said.   He nodded to Poe.  “Go on.  Move!”

 

Poe started ahead and then slowed, being sure to swish his hips just so.

 

Finn laughed.  “What am I gonna do with you, Dameron?”

 

“Anything you damn well please,” Poe said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, now really, Poe?  I don’t want to hear that,” Iolo said as they reached the group.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Poe said.

 

“We’re really not,” Karé said.

 

“So,” Lu said, “if we can get these two to keep their hands off each other for a few minutes, before you go, Snap and I have been discussing something.”

 

Rey and Jess looked to the group, worried.

 

“We need a better name than the Protectors,” Snap said.  “No offense, Nien.”

 

“None taken,” Nien said, laughing.

 

“That’s the important thing we needed to discuss before leaving,” Rey asked.

 

“Yep,” Snap said.  “We need a name.  Something to put fear into the hearts of our enemies.”

 

Iolo snorted and Karé hit him.

 

Everyone thought for a moment before Jess said, “What about the Resistance?”

 

“The Resistance,” Finn said.  “Yeah, I like it.”  He leaned against his cane, smiling.  “The Resistance.”

 

“Then, it’s settled,” Karé said.  “We’re now the Resistance.”

 

“Well, Resistance,” Rey said.  “Now that that’s settled, it’s time that Miss Pava and I took our leave.”  Rey walked to Finn and kissed his cheek.  “Take care of yourself, Sheriff.”

 

“You too, peanut.  Try not to get into too much trouble while you’re out there.”

 

“We won’t,” Jess said, stepping up and kissing his other cheek.

 

“I don’t trust you any more than I trust her,” Finn said.

 

“We’ll be fine, Finn,” Rey said, squeezing his arm.  She walked over to Zeb.  “You ready,” she asked Jess.

 

“Let’s do this,” Jess said, getting on Artoo.

 

“Keep us updated,” Poe said, coming to stand next to Finn.

 

“We will, _Sheriff_ ,” Jess said, laughing.

 

“Could someone please not find that funny,” Poe mumbled.

 

Finn bumped his shoulder into Poe’s, smiling.  “I think you make a good sheriff.”

 

Snap made a retching noise.  “Please don’t,” he said.

 

“What,” Finn asked.

 

“You two were bad enough when you were pining.  Now that you’re an item,” Karé shook her head.

 

“Seems we’re leaving town at just the right time,” Rey said, raising her hand in a wave.

 

“Be careful,” Finn called out as she and Jess started out of town.

 

**# # # #**

 

After a few miles, Rey looked over at Jess and smiled.  “So, Miss Pava,” she said.

 

“Yes, Miss Solo,” Jess said with a snort.

 

“Fine, _Jess_ ,” Rey said, “do we have a plan for what we’re going to do if we actually find him?”

 

“Well, you knew him, right?  I figured you could talk to him.”

 

“And say what?”

 

“Help us, Luke Skywalker, you’re our only hope?”

 

Rey laughed.  “Sounds good,” she said.  “That should work.”

 

Jess smiled.  “I’m not the best reporter in the region for nothing.”

 

Rey shook her head.  “Ex-reporter.  And ex-teacher, for that matter.  At least until we get back.”

 

“Can I tell you a secret,” Jess said.

 

“What?”

 

“I never wanted to be a teacher.”

 

Rey laughed.  “Well, I guess we should thank the Order the next time we see them for saving you from such a tragic fate.”

 

Jess shook her head.  “I would’ve figured a way out of it eventually.”

 

“Sure.  Like what?”

 

“Well, I had already talked Nien into hiring me on as a reporter, so there was that possibility.  Plus…”  Jess blushed.

 

“Plus what?”

 

“Well,” Jess said, avoiding Rey’s eyes.  “My other plan was to get hitched.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said, a bit of disappointment creeping into her voice.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said.  “I’d heard the local blacksmith was looking for a wife and I figured if I played my cards right…”

 

Rey leaned over and swatted Jess’ arm.  They both laughed.

 

They rode on for another few minutes.  Then, Rey said, quietly, “You know, I would if you would.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I would if you would,” Rey repeated.

 

“Would what?”

 

Rey bit her lip.  _Might as well_.  “I’d marry you if you’d want to,” she said.

 

Jess said, “Woah,” pulling on Artoo’s reins.  She got off her horse.  Rey pulled up and stopped by didn’t get off Zeb.  “Rey Solo, get off that horse right now,” Jess said.

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Rey thought, dismounting.

 

She walked around to face Jess.  “Yes?”

 

“Did you just ask me to marry you?”

 

“Kinda?”

 

“Kinda?

 

“Fine.  Yes,” Rey said.  “But I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Oh, no.  Now, wait.  You proposed and I’m not gonna let you take that back,” Jess said, stepping forward.

 

“You’re not,” Rey asked with a slight smile.

 

“No, because I’m going to accept your gawd-awful proposal, and then you’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

 

Rey smiled as she leaned forward into Jess’ arms.  “Is that right?”

 

“Mmmmmmm-hmmmmmm,” Jess hummed against her lips.

 

“Well, as long as it keeps you from teaching,” Rey murmured as she brushed her lips against her fiancée’s.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn watched until he couldn’t see them anymore.  Then, he took a deep breath and surveyed his town.  Snap had wrapped an arm around Karé and the two of them were ambling towards the Sheriff’s Office.  Nien and Lu were walking back to the _Daily D’Qar_.  Maz was standing outside the saloon sweeping. 

 

Poe stood beside him.  “Ready to face the new day,” he asked.

 

Finn smiled at him.  “I am,” he said, “Sheriff.” 

 

“After you, Sheriff,” Poe said, sweeping into a bow.

 

Finn laughed as he hobbled towards his office.

 

Hux and Ren and Snoke were still out there somewhere, and the evidence seemed to indicate that this thing was far larger than they’d originally thought.  Heck, everyone was scattering for a while.  By all accounts, he should have been nervous, and yet Finn felt calm. 

 

Maybe it was because they’d stopped the attack at the Dameron Ranch and kept Rey out of Snoke’s hands.  Maybe it was because he and Poe were finally being honest with each other and he was hopeful about what the future held.  Whatever it was, Finn was just thankful that he felt like smiling for a change.

 

Poe helped Finn up the steps to the Sheriff’s Office.  He had pulled two chairs outside for the two of them.  “Thanks, Sheriff,” Finn said, sitting down. 

 

“Anytime, Sheriff,” Poe said, settling in next to him.

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to get old,” Snap yelled from inside the office.

 

“You’re just jealous that you’re not a sheriff too,” Poe yelled back.  He turned and winked at Finn.

 

For a moment, they stared at each other, smiling.  Then, Finn leaned back in his chair and tipped his hat forward over his eyes.  “Wake me up if you need anything, Sheriff.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Will do, Sheriff.  Will do.”

 

“D’Qar’s finest,” Karé said stepping out onto the sidewalk and shaking her head.  “Lord save us all.”

 

“Exactly, ma’am,” Finn said from under his hat.  “D’Qar’s finest, ready to protect her from whatever the day might bring.”

 

“Especially if it’s bringing naps,” Karé said.

 

Finn chuckled under his hat, loving that after so many weeks of feeling like D’Qar was lost, they were already back to joking around.  _We’re still standing,_ he thought.  And then the full weight of that hit him: _They’ve tried to tear us down twice, and we’re still standing_.  He smiled, looking at his cane.  _Well, mostly still standing._

 

“Finn?”  Poe looked at him, a puzzled look on his face.  “What’s on your mind?”

 

Finn reached over and took Poe’s hand, squeezing it. “We’re gonna do this,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  A few townspeople were already out and about.  He tipped his hat and nodded to a couple walking by.  They smiled and waved.  “This is my town and they aren’t getting her without a fight.”

 

“Damn straight.”  Poe smiled.  “Welcome to the Resistance, Finn.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this Old West AU--I honestly never would have guessed that I would love writing it as much as I did. This has quickly become one of my favorite fics to write and I'm (sniffle) sad to see it go.
> 
> But who knows? Maybe someday I'll revisit the Resistance and D'Qar...
> 
> Finally, a HUGE THANKS to everyone who read and especially to those who left kudos and comments. It really helped inspire me to keep writing. THANKS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will change as this is updated.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Come find me over on tumblr where I'm [@cha-llamala](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/).


End file.
